Los Ojos del Alma
by LesbianUnicorn722
Summary: FT se desintegra, Natsu se fue sin decir nada solo dejando una simple carta. Lucy lo perdonara otra vez por romper su promesa, le dejara entrar en su circulo de amigos. Nuevos personajes, nuevos poderes y nuevas actitudes. Continuacion de Promesa Olvidada. EN RECONTRUCCION.
1. Chapter 1

Capítulo 1: Fairy Tail Renace

El dijo que solo se iria por un años mas o menos, que mentira tan cruel, que mentira tan despiadada, un año si como no, se fue y hasta el dia de hoy han pasado cinco años si no hay duda cinco largos años de entrenamientos duros en los cuales Fairy Tail ha estado separado. Donde no se sabe dónde se encuentra el Master Makarov, muchos creen que está muerto, otros que solo se está escondiendo para no decir los motivos por el cual el gremio dejó de existir. Inclusive el mismo Laxus no sabe nada de su abuelo y eso deja que decir mucho no creen.

Todo este tiempo he visto como los que un dia fueron mis compañeros de batallas, risas y mas, crecen como personas, como magos en diferentes gremios de todo Fiore. Pero aun asi no olvidan quién es su familia y de donde vienen, ellos jamás han olvidado que aunque ya no exista Fairy Tail sigue siendo su familia que da todo por los suyos. Se que si algún ex-miembro de las hadas está en peligro los demas vendran en si recaste. Fairy Tail sigue siendo Fairy Tail sin importar cuántos años pasen.

Quizás te preguntes quien soy, verdad, ya llevo hablando mucho rato, he explicado muchas cosas o quizás no tantas. Bueno lo dejare facil soy Titania, Erza Scarlet, La Reina de las Hadas. Pensabas que era Lucy pues lamento decepcionarte porque no. Estos cinco años he estado con Lucy la he visto sufrir, reír, llorar y cada dia volverse más fuerte pero también se ha vuelto más reservada, más sería, más fría y quizás más solitaria aunque esto último lo dudo mucho. Sho, Ultear y Meredy han estado en nuestro viaje por todo Fiore. Raro verdad. Ellas dejaron Crimen Sorciere para poder controlar sus nuevos poderes, Jellal sigue destruyendo los gremios oscuros que aún existen junto a Oración Seis. Otro dato raro verdad.

Todo ha cambiado durante estos cinco años. Lo se yo tambien me sorprendi ante eso pero basta aún falta mucho de qué hablar. Por otra parte Asuka aprendió magia, si, la niña que tenía seis años ahora tiene 11 años y ahora usa pistolas mágicas pero dirás eso ya lo veíamos venir pues claro sus padres son los mejores usando pistolas mágicas pero se equivocan ese pequeño monstruito de cabellos verdes oscuros mezcla la magia celestial junto con su magic gun. Impresionante. Ella no solo aprendió la magia de sus padres no, ella aprendió la magia de su tía Lucy. Otro dato acerca de la Asuka y no dudo que algun dia ella se convierta en una Devil Slayer, toda la magia que sabe manejar a su corta edad es impresionante. Esa nina es una gran maga. Algo más importante y que dejará a todo el mundo en el suelo y con la boca abierta, quizás con muchas dudas en la cabeza, es que ahora tengo dos hijas, si DOS hijas. Y NO Jellal NO es el padre por si pensaban eso, a él no lo veo desde hace cinco años .

Akane es el nombre de la mayor que significa _rojo brillante_ , ella tiene 11 años al igual que Asuka asi que se podría decir que han crecido juntos y se quieren como hermanas. Akane usa la magia de creación y reflexión, su magia es similar a la de Ultear pero puede reflejar los ataques de los oponentes es de tener mucho cuidado. Ahora se que estan en el suelo, quizás tirando cosas y se preguntando quién es el padre pero eso lo sabran mas adelante aun no es tiempo.

Kiyoko es la menor el cual significa _nina de gran pureza_ , la verdad creo que ese nombre le queda perfecto ella están tan inocente y pura, tiene cinco años pero a pesar de su corta edad ya sabe magia y lo que me sorprendió fue que su magia es al igual que la mía _Reequipamiento_ pero ella la combina con magia de fuego, Sho le enseñó a controlar el fuego. Bueno Sho le ha enseñado muchas cosas tanto buenas como malas, eso ya no me sorprende.

En si Asuka, Akane y Kiyoko saben manejar diferentes tipos de magia puesto Sho, Ultear, Lucy, Meredy y yo les hemos enseñado todo lo que sabemos, pero a pesar de eso ellas tienen unas pulseras que fueron hechas por los espíritus estelares para protegerlas en cualquier caso. Diablos Lucy sigue siendo muy protectora...bueno creo que ha empeorado, el perder a personas importantes en su vida ha hecho que sobreprotege a Asuka, Akane y Kiyoko, lo bueno es que las niñas entienden y no molestan.

Todos pensarían que ahora que Asuka, Akane y Kiyoko están en nuestras vidas Lucy no ha cambiado, claro que ha cambiado, frentes a las niñas ella sonríe pero yo se que finge hacerlo al igual que Ultear y Sho, aunque en algunas ocasiones he tenido la dicha de verlas reír sinceramente pero eso es raro que suceda, las tres aun no superan el sacrificio de Aquarius, eso es algo que las ha estado martirizando todo este tiempo y no solo a ellas sino que a mi también porque se que esa sirena gruñona significaba mucho para ellas y aunque yo no lo dijera antes para mi tambien ya que ella se encargó de cuidar a Lucy y de salvarnos la vida a todos en Fairy Tail.

Durante nuestro viaje hemos buscado la manera de regresar la llave de Aquarius a la normalidad pero nada aun no sabemos nada, hablamos con el abuelo Crux y el dijo que no podía dar esa información a menos que el espíritu en cuestión quisiera y claramente la sirena gruñona tenía otros planes en mente ya que le mandó a decir a Lucy que se esperara que pronto sabría algunas cosas. Esas palabras pusieron de cabeza a las tres Heartfilia.

Hace dos dias me llego una carta de Natsu diciendo que el gremio estaba de vuelta, que Fairy Tail volvía a renacer. Eso me llenó de felicidad, mi familia estaba reunida otra vez, pero cuando se lo dije a Lucy, ella no se lo tomo muy bien que digamos y por eso en estos mismos momentos estoy llendo hacia Magnolia con las niñas, Ultear, Sho y Meredy.

Lucy dijo que después nos alcanzaría después. Se que esto lo hizo porque va a sacar todo el coraje y no quiere que las niñas la vean.

 **-Ultear, Sho pueden usar la teletransportación esto de caminar no les vendrá bien a ellas-** dije mirando a las tres niñas las cuales estaban cansadas, se preguntaran porque Asuka está con nosotras bueno hace unos ocho meses Lucy fue por ella para enseñarle algunas cosas. Alzack y Bisca no se pudieron negar ya que Asuka, Akane y Kiyoko pusieron ojitos de perrito regañado y ante esas miradas es difícil resistirse **-han tenido un duro entrenamiento estos días-** agregue después

 **-Tienes razón-** dijo Sho, Ultear asintió e hizo que todas nos pusiéramos en un círculo, sentí mi cuerpo raro, cerré fuerte los ojos, tenía a Kiyoko en mis brazos, la pequeña siempre se desmaya cada vez que hacemos esto aun no se acostumbra, por lo menos Asuka y Akane ya no se desmayan como antes. Cuando abrí los ojos estaba en el gremio, todos estaban con los ojos abiertos. Claro quien no.

Sho llevaba el cabello hasta las caderas con mechones en rojo, después de muchos entrenamientos así le había quedado debido a sus transformaciones, llevaba unos jeans negros ajustados, una camisa negra con rojo. Botas de cuero hasta las rodillas y una capa azul.

Ultear tenía el cabello mas abajo de las caderas con mechones en azul, el traje que usaba cuando estaba en Crimen Sorciere pero este es negro, la capa azul y las botas hasta las rodillas. No se la verdad creo que eso de la ropa negra y las botas es de los Heartfilia. Meredy iba igual que su madre así que solo imaginense.

Yo por mi parte mi falda había cambiado a un pantalon azul ajustado, mi camisa blanca y mi armadura, mi cabellos hasta mis caderas, mis botas negras de siempre esas no las cambiaba por nada del mundo.

Asuka estaba grande obviamente, su cabello verde hasta la mitad de la espalda, sus jeans azules, su camisa blanca y unos botines. Me da risa mirar a esa pequeña ya que su madre siempre había querido vestirla con vestidos largos pero desde que cumplio ocho anos dejo de usarlos debido a que a esa edad Lucy decidió enseñarle magia, claro, con el permiso de sus padres los cuales al ver lo que la rubia quería hacer no se negaron, sabían que solo lo hacía para poder proteger a la nina de cualquier cosa.

 **-Tadaima-** dije pasando una mano por el cabello de Kiyoko y ver como se encontraba

 **-Erza, Ultear, Sho, Meredy, Asuka y niñas que no conozco-** dijo Natsu haciendome reir **-Okaeri-** dijo después para sonreir

Todas saludaron menos Akane lo que realmente me sorprendió ella siempre regresaba los saludo.

 **-Akane pasa algo-** le pregunté

 **-Nada, solo estoy mareada por el viaje-** se que me mintió, me pregunto cuándo aprenderá que a mi no me puede mentir pero no le digo nada quiero saber el porqué de esa reacción

 **-Y quienes son ellas-** me pregunto Mirajane dándole una sonrisa a Akane la cual se la regreso, alce una ceja esa pequeña bribona

 **-Mama-** me llamo Kiyoko, note como todos se pusieron pálidos, mire a Sho y esta tenía una sonrisa divertida en la cara, lo cual causó que riera también esto iba a ser divertido

 **-Que pasa-**

 **-Quiero pastel de fresas-** dijo Kiyoko sonriendo

 **-Pastel de fresas-** dijeron Asuka y Akane al mismo tiempo con estrellitas en los ojos, esas tres habian adquirido mi fetiche por el pastel pero no solo ellas y la verdad no las culpaba el pastel de fresas era D-E-L-I-C-I-O-S-O

 **-Pastel de fresas-** donde dijeron las otras tres que me acompañaban, una gotita de sudor apareció en mi sien no lo podía creer bueno si lo podía creer

 **-Mirajane tienes pastel-** le pregunté a mi amiga albina la cual sonrio a más no poder **-Chicos ellas es Akane y ella es Kiyoko son mis hijas-** dije después como si fuera lo más natural

 **-TUS...TUS HIJAS-** gritaron todos poniéndose pálidos, las chicas no pudieron aguantar las risas

 **-Esto es hilarante-** dijo Sho

 **-Si que lo es-** dijo Meredy

 **-Osea que...que...tu y..y ..jellal-** dijo Gray tartamudeando

 **-No Jellal no es el padre-** dije después esos lo que los hizo casi desmayarse

Fin de Erza POV

Todos estaban tan impresionados que ni siquiera se habian dado cuenta de que aun faltaba una maga en su gremio. Natsu después de salir de su estado de shock lo noto

 **-Y Lucy dondes esta-** pregunto Natsu. Sho y Ultear se voltearon a ver con la boca llena de pastel

 **-Ni se les ocurra hablar-** dijo Meredy

 **-Lucy dijo que vendria despues tiene asuntos que arreglar-** dijo Erza riendo al ver con Ultear era regañada por su hija

 **-Más importante que reunirse con su familia-** preguntó Natsu enojado

 **-Tu rosadito si mi mama dijo que tenía asuntos que resolver es por son importantes-** respondió Akane con seriedad

 **-Pero qué-** dijo Gray sorprendido al ver el carácter de la nina

 **-Que-** reto Akane

 **-Akane-** dijo Erza, la niña ya sabía qué significaba eso, solo se giró y siguió comiendo su pastel

Todos lo notaron esa nina tenia el carácter de Erza pero había algo que les hacía recordar a Lucy. Poco después las puertas del gremio se abrieron abruptamente dejando ver una silueta con una capa azul.

 **-Tadaima-** dijo una voz un poco ronca

 **-Mami-** grito Kiyoko corriendo hacia la silueta, todos los del gremio fruncieron el ceño, se supone que Erza es la madre esa esas niñas y ahora eso

 **-Como se portaron-** dijo la silueta quitándose la capa dejando ver a una rubia con mechones en blanco

 **-Bien-** dijo la pequeña Kiyoko

 **-Me alegra-** dijo Lucy para después mirar a Asuka y Akane que aún se encontraban comiendo su pastel, las dos chicas asintieron **-solo van a mover la cabeza-** les gritó Lucy haciendo que las dos corrieron a abrazarla **-así está mejor-** sonrió después

 **-Porque te tardaste tanto-** preguntó Asuka

 **-Me encontré con tus padres-** le dijo

Asuka miró detrás de Lucy y ahí estaban Alzack y Bisca sonriendole.

 **-Mamá, Papá-** gritó la peli-verde abrazando a las nombrados

 **-Cómo te has portado-** pregunto Bisca besado la sien de su hija

 **-Bien, mira Akane y Kiyoko están aquí-** dijo mirando hacia las recién nombradas

 **-Así se saluda a su tía-** dijo Bisca bromeando, las niñas sonrieran y la abrazaran. En ciertas ocasiones ambas niñas se habian quedado con la familia Connell ya que ni Lucy ni las demas querian que las vieran en dado caso de que perdieran el control

 **-Un momento como es que ellas te llaman a ti mama-** dijo Natsu apuntando a Erza **-y a ti mami-**

 **-Somos sus madres Dragneel-** dijo Lucy

No les sorprendió el saber que Erza y Lucy eran las madres de Akane y Kiyoko si que lo que les sorprendió fue que llamara a Natsu por su apellido

 **-Mama, mami este...mmm-** empezó a tartamudear Akane, las que conocían bien a la niña sabían que algo quería

 **-Qué pasa-** preguntó Lucy dejando a Kiyoko en el suelo la cual se fue a la barra

 **-Asuka y yo...mmm..este queremos unirnos al gremio-**

Lucy ladeo la cabeza, todas las Heartfilia y Erza se tensaron, sabían que Lucy era muy sobreprotectora con esas dos niñas y era quizás peor con Kiyoko. Lucy empezó a mover la cabeza a los lados lo cual indicaba que estaba pensando una y mil veces lo que su hija le acaba de decir, miró a Asuka y Akane, las dos parecían esperar su decisión. Miro a Alzack y Bisca los cuales asintieron, luego a Ultear, Sho y Meredy estas también asintieron, por último miró a Erza la cual solo se encogió de hombros.

 **-Tengo algunas condiciones-** dijo Lucy

 **-Ohh vamos tía no seas tan dura-** se quejo Asuka

 **-No soy dura señorita soy realista-** le respondió Lucy **-en fin si una de ustedes dos se atreve a tomar una mision de clase S tengan por seguro que estarán castigadas hasta que se mueran-** dijo Lucy asustando a las niñas **-dos: si por alguna razón, motivo o circunstancia el gremio entra en guerra ustedes dos y Kiyoko se van al mundo celestial sin rezongos ni peros y tres: tiene prohibido usar todo su poder a menos que se requerido-** terminó la rubia **-estamos-** dijo después

 **-SI-** dijeron las dos al mismo tiempo

 **-Y yo que-** dijo Kiyoko haciendo pucheros

 **-Ohh no usted ni lo sueñe-** dijeron todas las Heartfilia, los Connell y Erza al mismo tiempo parecían como si estuvieran conectados, haciendo reír a todos

 **-No es justo-** dijo la pequeña que por cierto era pelirroja igual que Erza. Era casi una mini copia de Titania

 **-Aun estas muy pequeña-** dijo Erza

 **-Pero se usar mejor la magia que Akane-** se quejo

 **-Sabe usar magia-** dijo Levy acercándose

 **-Si, soy mejor que ellas dos-** dijo apuntando a las nuevas miembros de FT

 **-Vaya Lu-chan tus hijas son increíbles-** dijo la peliazul abrazando a Lucy, la cual se tenso un poco solo dejaba que sus hijas y sobrina la abrazaran y de vez en cuando las demás que siempre la acompañaban. Levy lo siento **-perdón te incomode-**

 **-No te preocupes, es solo que casi no permito que hagan eso-** se quejo

 **-Dime Lucy qué asunto tenias que arreglar antes de venir-** pregunto Natsu curioso

 **-Es personal Dragneel-**

 **-Porque me llamas así es que no somos amigos-** se quejo

 **-Es mejor que te quedes callado-** espeto Lucy

 **-Que porque, después de cinco años solo vienes y no saludas a nadie-** dijo Natsu con seriedad

 **-Y qué quieres que haga que venga tirando flores y sonriendo por todos lados que iluso-**

 **-Que diablos pasa contigo-**

 **-Déjame recordarte Dragneel te fuiste cuando la ciudad estaba destruida y solo dejaste una maldita nota-**

 **-LUCY-** reprendieron Bisca y las demás

 **-Lucy nada, el cree que después de cinco años yo voy a venir sonriendo como si nada hubiera pasado-**

 **-Lo hice para entrenar, para poder derrotar a Acnologia y Zeref-** se defendió Natsu

 **-Se supone que éramos un maldito equipo, en el cual tenias que abrir la maldita boca para decirnos miren me voy de viaje y ya pero no, solo nos dejaste de lado yéndote como si nada y regresando de la misma manera por favor-** dijo Lucy levantando las manos en son de incredulidad

 **-Te dije que regresaría-**

 **-Esa no es maldita forma de decir las cosas-**

 **-Niñas vayan a jugar-** ordenó Erza

 **-Perdi a mi padre que quería que hiciera-** le gritó Natsu, un error claramente

 **-Perdiste a tu padre, claro, crees que no lo se, pero que crees tu no fuiste el unico que perdio algo en esa maldita guerra, sabes acerca el dolor que Erza tuvo que aguantar, tuvo que aguantar que su sentido del dolor se incrementará 15 veces, OHH TU NO PERDISTE TUS CINCO SENTIDOS COMO ELLA. OHHH Gray perdió a su padre tampoco lo sabía, Gajeel, Wendy, Sting, Rogue también perdieron a sus padres. No fuiste el unico que perdio algo contra la Tártaros pero ellos no se fueron dejando una puta nota, no, ellos dieron la cara y nos dijeron queremos volvernos más fuerte. También te recuerdo que no estuviste cuando el Master dijo Fairy Tail se va ha la mierda y no nos dio ninguna explicación-** gritó Lucy enojada hasta los límites

 **-Y tu que perdiste-** le gritó Natsu no siendo consciente de lo que decía por culpa del enojo, Lucy se tenso ante esa pregunta, Sho y Ultear palidecieron, Erza se puso nerviosa, Meredy se asustó, las niñas se quedaron estáticas. No porque Lucy se hubiera quedado estática sino porque su magia empezaba a salir sin control.

 **-Que perdí yo dices-** dijo Lucy con dificultad, Lucy estaba a punto de mandar a Natsu a volar de un puñetazo

- **Mami** \- llamó Kiyoko junto a ella estaban Akane y Asuka. Lucy las vio y entendió ellas no querian verla mal, ellas no querian que ella se sintiera de esa manera.

- **Tranquilas** \- dijo Lucy calmando su enojo, pasando sus manos por sus cabellos **-mira Dragneel conformarte con seguir vivo, quizás más adelante se enteren de la verdad-** se levantó **-ustedes vayan a jugar, cuando encuentre un departamento las mandaré a buscar con Virgo pero por favor no causen destrozos-**

 **-Conformarme solo con esa simple respuesta-** reprochó Natsu

 **-Mira rosadito te calmas y te quedas callado-** espeto Sho con cierta molestia -quizas no te conozco bien pero si no sabes de que mierdas hablas es mejor que cierres el pico. No eres el unico que perdio algo valioso-

 **-Y porque mierdas no hablan-** dijo Natsu enojado

 **-Y la mierda Dragneel no es nadie para venir después de tantos años y pedirme explicaciones cuando a mi se me dé la puta gana lo diré mientras quédate con la duda-** grito Lucy ya harta de todo **-si hubiera sabido que todo esto iba a pasar me hubiera quedado en las montanas-** dicho eso salió azotando la puerta, las niñas ya se habian ido a recorrer Magnolia. Ultear, Sho y Meredy desaparecieron. Erza se quedó callada sintiendo la tensión en el ambiente.

 **-Erza-** llamo Gray

 **-Perdon pero eso es algo que no me corresponde a mi decir, si Lucy no lo dijo sus motivos tendrá-**

 **-Pero que paso con ella-** pregunto Levy

 **-Todos cambian Levy, todos cambian, Lucy tuvo que sufrir para poder controlar los poderes que ahora tiene tuvo que ver sufrir a Ultear y Sho el transcurso de estos años-**

 **-Y las niñas de quién son hijas-**

 **-Sus nombres completos son Akane Heartfilia-Scarlet y Kiyoko Heartfilia-Scarlet son mis hijas y de Lucy. Natsu evita decir cosas acerca de la guerra contra Tártaros, evita acercarte a Lucy, evita decir cometarios acerca de mis hijas porque de eso no respondemos ni o ni las demás ni los Connell y por favor controla tu enojo, Lucy fue detenida por la voz de Kiyoko pero eso solo fue suerte muchas veces el que las niñas están presentes no ayuda asi ya estas advertido-** dijo Titania para levantarse e irse del lugar, nunca pensó en un reencuentro de esa magnitud, pensó que solo habría indiferencia de parte de Lucy. Pero gritos y verdades jamas.


	2. Chapter 2

Capítulo 2: Es o no es

Lucy salió del gremio con el rostro hundido en seriedad, la mirada perdida, su cuerpo caminaba por sí solo sin rumbo alguno y su mente recordando aquel día, aquel día donde perdía a otra persona importante. Porque para ella los espíritus siempre serán seres humanos aunque nadie más lo acepte.

 **-** _ **Imbécil a nadie le permito que lastime a mis chicas- gritó la sirena**_

 **Tus chicas** pensó Lucy no le habia puesto atencion a esa oración anteriormente, solo hasta ahora y en parte eso le hacía sentir bien pero en parte no, porque no sabía cuanto tiempo mas tenia que esperar para ver a esa sirena gruñona que tanto quiere.

 _ **Aquarius tomo a Lucy entre sus brazos, sabía que la rubia había gastado demasiada magia y que a duras penas podía mantener su portal abierto, pero también sabía que los verdaderos poderes de Lucy estaba a punto de despertar por completo. La sirena no sabía que hacer todo se iba a complicar de una u otra manera**_

 _ **-Lucy, abre el portal del Rey de los Espíritus Estelares- pidió Aquarius**_

 _ **-Pero no tengo su llave- dijo al rubia confundida**_

 _ **-No se necesita una llave en específico, rompe mi llave- dijo la sirena deteniendo a Jackal, Aquarius sabía que Lucy era la única capaz de poder abrir dicho portal no solo porque era la guardiana sino porque era la única aparte de Anna y Layla que podía abrir más de tres portales, sabía que Lucy era la indicada. Lucy abrió los ojos como platos, y empezó a negar no podía hacer lo que Aquarius le estaba pidiendo**_

 _ **-Estas loca si crees que hare eso, tiene que haber otra manera de salvar a los demás- dijo Lucy, Aquarius lo sabía pero no tenía opción, los poderes de Lucy aun no despertaban y no sabía en qué momento lo harían**_

 _ **-Tienes que hacerlo Lucy, tienes que salvar a todos y esta es la única manera que hay-**_

 _ **-No me niego, no quiero perderte no quiero perder a nadie- dijo Lucy con lágrimas en sus ojos**_

 _ **-Lucy en la guerra siempre tiene que haber sacrificios, un amigo, un hermano, un padre o madre. De esto se trata la guerra de tener dejar a alguien atrás para poder salvará a 100-**_

 _ **-No digas estupideces, no voy hacerlo- gritó Lucy, Aquarius le dio una cachetada lo cual hizo que Lucy la viera con asombro**_

 _ **-Escúchame, no voy a morir si rompes mi llave, solo no podremos volver a vernos. Hazlo y salva a todos, si lo haces salvarás a los padres de Asuka. Recuerda esa niña ya sufrió mucho en aquel futuro por la muerte de sus progenitores no permitas que eso vuelva a ocurrir. Sho y Ultear también han sufrido muchas perdidas ellas tambien merecen el vivir una vida sin odio ni tristeza. Hazlo por todos, hazlo por ti por favor- dijo Aquarius con un nudo en la garganta**_

 _ **-Y qué pasará conmigo, no quiero perderte, no quiero dejar de verte eres mi primer amiga, eres como mi madre, siempre me has cuidado. Dime que pasará conmigo cuando ya no estes a mi lado DIME- gritó Lucy llorando**_

 _ **-YO SIEMPRE ESTARE CONTIGO CUIDÁNDOTE COMO SIEMPRE LO HE HECHO PERO TIENES EL DEBER DE SALVAR A LOS DEMÁS PARA QUE TENGA UN FUTURO- grito Aquarius -Hazlo ya no me queda mucha magia- dijo**_

 _ **después**_

 _ **-No puedo- dijo Lucy entre sollozos- no puedo, no quiero perderte-**_

 _ **Aquarius estaba al borde de las lágrimas, los recuerdos de cuando Lucy era una niña vinieron a su mente atacandola uno por uno. Sabía que si Lucy llegaba hacerle caso por una vez en su vida y rompía su llave ella se iba a quedar sola, iba a poder tener a todo el gremio y a los demas espiritus pero Aquarius sabía que Lucy sin ella podría perder su camino pero no habia otra opcion.**_

 _ **-Lucy, hazlo por favor, tienes que salvar al gremio ellos son tu familia-**_

 _ **-Tu tambien eres mi familia-**_

 _ **-HAZLO- gritó, Lucy se puso a pensar no quería hacerlo pero si Aquarius le insistió tanto era porque en realidad era necesario**_

 _ **-Nos volveremos a ver- preguntó Lucy con lo voz en un hilo**_

 _ **-Recuerda que la vida es una ruleta- Aquarius sonrió con tristeza, Lucy levantó la llave de su primera amiga, lagrimas salían por sus ojos, cerró los ojos. Aquarius sabía que a pesar de todos sus intentos de odiar a la rubia jamás pudo hacerlo, Lucy significaba mucho para ella y por eso estaba haciendo ese sacrificio.**_

 _ **ÁBRETE...PORTAL...DEL...REY...DE...LOS...ESPÍRITUS ESTELARES**_

Lucy cerró sus manos en puños volviendo a sentirse impotente de no poder salvar a Aquarius, de poder protegerla como hubiese querido, de saber que ella ya no estaba más a su lado. Lucy quería llorar pero las lágrimas se le había acabado de tanto llorar, estaba seca, estaba destrozada, estaba casi hundida. Sabía que no se había hundido aún porque tenía a Sho, Ultear, Meredy, Asuka, Akane, Kiyoko y Erza. Ellas le daban la fuerza para poder seguir adelante para seguir luchando pero aún así los fantasmas del pasado la siguian, la atormentaban y le hacían volver a caer una y otra vez. Quería ser más fuerte de lo que ya era porque no quería volver a perder a nadie, no quería ver como alguien más se iba de su vida sin saber si volvería, tal y como pasó con Aquarius, ella se fue pero la pregunta es ella podrá regresar o no.

Sho, Meredy y Ultear habían salido del gremio después de Lucy se pusieron frente al acantilado mirando al horizonte sin decir una palabra.

 **-Ella volverá-** preguntó Meredy

 **-Eso esperamos-** dijo Sho con la mirada perdida

 **-Ella dijo que esperáramos un poco más-** agregó Ultear, ellas se referían a Aquarius, ellas necesitaban que la sirena volviera y que pusiera un poco de orden en la vida de Lucy.

Erza por su parte se fue a buscar un lugar donde todas pudieran dormir, recordó que en Fairy Hills ella tenía cinco habitaciones, así era buena idea que todas se quedarán ahí. Titania se perdió en sus pensamientos también se le venía a la mente Aquarius, esa sirena gruñona que se sacrificó por ellos. Ella aun no entendia como era que Aquarius habia hecho eso por ellos, claramente ellos habian lastimado a Lucy. Lucy era su todo aunque ella no lo dijera. Como puedo sacrificarse de esa manera. No hay respuesta. Nunca la habra, quizas.

-0-

Horas habían pasado y el gremio aún seguía sorprendido de todo lo que había pasado desde que habían llegado las Heartfilia y Erza. Las puertas del gremio se abrieron dejando ver a tres niñas una peliverde, una pelinegra y una pelirroja.

 **-Mis madres y mis tías no están aquí-** preguntó Akane con un poco de seriedad

 **-Sho, Ultear y Meredy están afuera cerca del acantilado-** informó Mirajane sonriendo **-Erza están en Fairy Hills pero de Lucy no sabemos nada-**

 **-Gracias-** respondió Kiyoko sonriéndole a Mirajane, la cual se sintió derretir esa niña era adorable

 **-Asuka, tus padres dijeron que si querías te podías quedar con Lucy y las demás-** dijo Cana

 **-Gracias Tía Cana pero esta vez me quedaré con ellos hace mucho que no los veo-** respondió la peliverde muchos se sorprendieron al escuchar la palabra Tía salir de la boca de Asuka pensaban que es privilegio solo lo tenía Lucy **-Akane, Kiyoko las veo mañana-** se despidió de sus primas

 **-Nos vemos-** dijeron las dos Heartfilia-Scarlet al mismo tiempo

 **-Ustedes dos a qué horas piensa saludarme-** regaño Cana

 **-Ya no seas gruñona ya vamos-** se quejó Akane **-el alcohol te esta haciendo dano-**

 **-Deja de quejarte-** le dijo Kiyoko abrazando a la castaña

 **-Molestan-** se quejó la pelinegra abrazando a Cana

Todos vieron la relación entre las niñas y la maga de las cartas

 **-Este….-** dijo Natsu atrayendo la mirada de las niñas **-creo que antes no tuvimos tiempo de presentarnos-**

 **-No hace falta Natsu Dragneel-** dijo Akane

 **-Sabes mi nombre-** dijo el pelirosa

 **-Se el nombre de cada uno de los miembros de FT, se toda la historia de este gremio-**

 **-Porqué?-** preguntó Gray sentándose en la mesa de Cana ganándose la mirada de Kiyoko

 **-Gray Fullbuster, mago de hielo con un poder escondido, discípulo de Ul Milkovich Heartfilia y casi hermano de Lyon Vastia y mi tía Ultear-** dijo Kiyoko ganándose la mirada de todos, como demonios una niña de cinco años podía decir toda es información sin equivocarse

 **-Tu como te llamas-** preguntó Juvia que no había estado antes

 **-Kiyoko Heartfilia-Scarlet y tú-** preguntó la pelirroja

 **-Juvia Lockser-**

 **-Así que tú eres Juvia genial-** dijeron las niñas **-nuestras madres nos han hablado de ti y de cómo entrenabas con ellas cuando nosotras no íbamos con ellas-** dijo Akane esta vez

 **-Un momento ya las recuerdos-** dijo Juvia sorprendida **-la última vez que te vi tenías un año y tú-** dijo mirando a Akane **-no te despegabas de Erza dios está tan grandes-** dijo la maga del agua abrazándolas. Juvia había entrenado con Lucy y las demás por algunos dias pero despues de un tiempo dejo de hacerlo y se puso a entrenar con Gray. Solo había visto a las niñas una vez y ellas estaban pequeñas.

Ahora el gremio estaba para morirse muchos habían estado en contacto con Lucy y sabían de las existencia de sus hijas.

 **-Por cierto dónde está el tío Laxus-** preguntó Kiyoko buscando al rubio por todo el gremio

 **-Conoces a Laxus-** pregunto Mirajane sorprendida

 **-Sip-** dijo Kiyoko sonriendo

El tiempo fue pasando mientras el gremio convivia con las hijas de sus amigas, compañeras y hermanas de gremio. Sabían que Akane no podría ser hija ni de Erza ni Lucy porque las fechas no congeniaban, en ese tiempo ellos estaban encerrados en Tenroujima. Pero Kiyoko tenía cinco años, los mismo años en los que ellos estuvieron separados pero tampoco lo podían creer, Erza y Lucy teniendo una hija, era lógicamente imposible, era algo que nunca se ha visto y ellos no creían eso.

 **-Ustedes...en realidad son hijas...de Erza y Lucy-** pregunto Happy un poco confundido

 **-Tu que crees-** le espetó Akane, a ella no le caían bien por lo poco que había escuchado a sus madres cuando ellas no se daban cuenta.

 **-Es imposible-** dijo Lily en un susurro pero para esas niñas eso no era un problema, teniendo a una madre y dos tías mitad dragón ellas podían oír cualquier cosa.

 **-Pues no es imposible-** dijo la pelinegra

 **-Seguras que lo son-** dijo Natsu

 **-A nadie le importa Dragneel-** dijo Lucy entrando al gremio con cara de pocos amigos **-si digo que son mis hijas es porque lo son, te prohibo que les hagas preguntas de esa magnitud ni tu ni nadie tiene el derecho de hacerlas, entendido-**

Todos cerraron la boca al oír lo que la rubia había dicho, nadie quería ver a Lucy enojada, no querian verla enojada porque no sabian de lo que podía ser capaz después de tantos años separados. No donde nadie sabe los nuevos alcances de la Heartfilia.

 **-Que tipo de magias les has enseñado-** pregunto Levy queriendo reducir la tensión en el gremio

 **-Depende de qué hablas-** dijo Lucy sin más

 **-Bueno si Asuka y Akane están dentro del gremio es porque saben magia pero que tipo de magia utiliza cada una-**

 **-Akane tu podrias-** pregunto Lucy

 **-Pero-**

 **-Si algo sale mal yo estoy aqui, tus tías están afuera-** dijo la rubia alentando a su hija, en lagunas ocasiones Akane perdía el control al tener diferentes tipos de magia

 **-Okay-** suspiró Akane

Su cabello se empezó a mover, su piel comenzó a brillar y Lucy noto algo diferente en su hija

 **-Hazlo despacio-** le dijo con voz calmada **-se que ya te diste cuenta, solo relaja tus músculos, serena tu mente y déjalo salir poco a poco-**

Akane siguió las instrucciones de su madre, poco a poco fue dejando salir todo.

 **-Mami que le pasa a Akane-** preguntó Kiyoko

 **-Ella acaba de despertar la primera etapa de poder, princesa-** le dijo Lucy sonriendole para que no se preocupara. Akane estaba concentrada pero cuando la puerta se abrió abruptamente perdió el control, cantidades de magia empezaron a salir de su cuerpo, se puso nerviosa ante eso. Akane sintió como agarraban su rostro **-Mírame-** pidió Lucy, Akane abrió los ojos encontrándose con los de su madre **-tienes que relajarte y concentrarte. Relaja el cuerpo-** dijo Lucy pero para Akane estaba siendo difícil los poderes eran nuevos y ella no era una Heartfilia en toda la palabra **-se que es dificil pero tienes que hacerme caso-** dijo la rubia

Laxus y los Raijinshus había entrado al gremio, siendo seguidos por las demás Heartfilia que había sentido el cambio de magia en Akane.

 **-¿Qué pasa?** \- preguntó Sho preocupada

 **-Primera etapa-** respondió Lucy mirando como Akane seguía sus instrucciones y todo volvía a la normalidad, Erza llegó corriendo pero cuando vio que Lucy ya tenía todo bajo control se tranquilizó sin más.

 **-Ya se donde se encuentra mi abuelo-** dijo Laxus sin más

 **-QUÉ!-** gritaron todos, Lucy, Sho, Ultear, Akane y Kiyoko se tuvieron que cubrir los oídos ante el grito y todos lo notaron.

 **-¿Donde esta?-** pregunto Erza

 **-Está en el continente de Ishgar-** dijo Freed con seriedad, ya que Laxus se encontraba abrazando a las hijas de lucy y Erza

 **-Cómo llegaremos ahí-** preguntó Gray

 **-Oración Seis nos ayudará a llegar hasta nuestro destino sin muchos problemas-**

 **-¿Oración Seis?-** repitió Ultear con curiosidad

 **-Si hemos estado en contacto durante estos últimos meses, ellos nos ayudaron a encontrar el paradero del Master Makarov-** dijo Evergreen, para después dirigir su mirada a Laxus que seguía jugando con las niñas, Evergreen adoraba ver que por lo menos en algunos ocasiones el DS del Rayo se daba unos minutos para demostrar sus sentimientos, ella apreciaba a Laxus y lo quería como aun hermano mayor, esperaba que muy pronto todo volviera a la normalidad y el pueda ser feliz.

 **-Que estamos esperando vamos por él-** dijo Natsu entusiasmado, las Heartfilia y Erza rodaron los ojos ante lo dicho por el pelirosa

 **-Hey cerebro de lava, primero tenemos que hacer un plan antes de saltar a un lugar en el cual nunca hemos estado-** comentó Gray quitándose la camisa como de costumbre

 **-Solo vamos y ya-** se quejó Natsu

 **-Laxus-** llamo Lucy **-donde esta Oración Seis en este momento-**

 **-En el puerto de Hargeon-**

 **-Bien diles que esperen ahí por lo menos una hora, Sho, Ultear, Erza ustedes junto con Levy busquen mapas sobre el continente de Ishgar. Raijinshus busquen cosas que podamos necesitar en el viaje. Gray, Natsu, Erza, Laxus, Mirajane y yo iremos a Ishgar, ahora muevanse-** ordenó Lucy, nadie le reprocho nada no había tiempo para reproches porque lo primordial era salvar al master.

 **-Akane, Kiyoko ustedes se quedaran aquí-** dijo la rubia **-y no quiero peros, se quedara y crearán un campo de fuerza con la ayuda de Asuka y los espíritus estelares, tampoco quiero oir un no puedo han estado entrenando estos últimos ocho meses en eso-** los que estaban en el gremio miraron a las niñas y luego a Lucy, no podían creer lo que a rubia les estaba pidiendo y no les daba una oportunidad de negarse más bien les estaba dando una orden.

 **-Que espíritus ayudarán** \- preguntó Akane sin dudar

 **-Capricorn, Virgo, Loke y Libra-** dijo la rubia sin más, todos abrieron los ojos en sorpresa se supone que Libra es un espíritu de Yukino

 **-Tienes las llaves de Yukino-** pregunto Natsu

 **-No, pero los espíritus pueden ayudarme en cualquier cosa ya sean mis espíritus o no esa es un de las ventajas de ser la guardiana de los espíritus estelares-**


	3. Chapter 3

Capítulo 3: Tártaros

Levy estaba buscando información sobre Ishgar en la biblioteca de mágica de Fiore. Los demás ayudaban a preparar las cosas que iban a necesitar.

 **-Mami-** llamó Kiyoko, Lucy miró a su hija **-que tan grande tiene que ser el escudo, habló tanto en latitud, longitud-** FT estaba con la boca abierta, estaban dudando de que esa pequeña tuviera cinco años de edad sabía más de lo que ellos se esperaban

 **-Ve habla dile a Akane y Asuka que venga les explicaré lo que tiene que hacer-** Kiyoko fue en busca de su hermana y prima **-ya están todos, primero habrá que buscar los nuevos planos de Magnolia porque me di cuenta de que se ha expandido, después le piden ayuda a su tía Ultear y a su prima Meredy, ellas sabrán explicarles, la latitud y longitud del territorio. Cuando termine con ellas le dicen a Sho que las acompañe para que les haga las bases del escudo. Cuando termine me llaman por medio de telepatía para mandar a los espíritus-**

 **-Tía Lucy crees que Libra venga, digo quizás haya la posibilidad de que Yukino este de misión-**

 **-Ese es un buen punto-** agregó Erza **-pero se puede solucionar, hay que comunicarnos con Yukino ahora y preguntarle, si ella está de misión, tu Lucy le puedes decir a unos de los chicos que cubra a Libra para que ella nos ayude-**

 **-Esa es una buena idea-** comentó Lucy **-Asuka comunícate con Yukino y pregúntale-** Asuka asintió y se fue a una esquina del gremio para tener mejor concentración

 **-Como le pides eso a una niña-** se quejó Natsu

 **-Que Asuka solo tenga 11 años no quiere decir que no sea una buena maga. Mira Dragneel estos cinco años todos aquí hemos crecido no crees que hemos perdido el tiempo-** respondió Lucy

 **-Akane-** llamó la rubia a su hija mayor **-tú acabas de despertar la primera etapa-** Akane asintió con un poco de temor **-te pondré un pequeño sello para que no pierdas el control en dado caso no puedas controlar el poder-**

 **-Está bien pero qué pasa si el sello se rompe-**

 **-No se romperá-** Erza intervino **-Lucy hará el sello y con mi magia lo reforzaremos. Pero siempre habrá algo que pueda romperlo como por ejemplo si llegas a ver a tu hermana en peligro puede que tus sentimientos por ella sean más fuertes que nuestra magia y el sello se rompa-**

FT estaba sorprendido, ahora tenían que aprender todo acerca de Akane Heartfilia-Scarlet y Kiyoko Heartfilia-Scarlet. Lo Poco que habían escuchado de las niñas les hacía creer y pensar de ellas tenían un poder oculto y quizás igual de peligroso que el de Lucy.

 **-Tía Lucy, Yukino dice que si puede ir Aries para cubrir a Libra. Según dice Aries es la mejor opción para el trabajo que va a realizar-** dijo Asuka dejando a todos con la boca abierta. Alzack y Bisca sonreían con orgullo al ver a su hija con esa seriedad que había adquirido de Lucy cuando estaban en momentos serios. Pero sabían que cuando las cosas estaban bien su hija podía ser una niña a la que solo le importa jugar.

 **-Aries ve con Yukino por favor y ayúdala en todo-** dijo Lucy tocando la llave de Aries, la llave brillo como respuesta

 **-Mamá-** gritó Kiyoko, Erza fue en su búsqueda

 **-¿Que pasa?-**

 **-Necesito usar una de tus armaduras-**

 **-Disculpen chicas pero que es lo que les han enseñado a sus hijas-** preguntó Mirajane con nerviosismo

 **-Estrategia, defensa, ataques, magia, combinación de magia, entre otras cosas-** respondió Lucy mirando los planos de Magnolia, trazando líneas para que Akane y Asuka miraran los lugares donde irían las bases del campo de fuerza

 **-¿Que armaduras quieres?-** preguntó Erza

 **-Bueno más que las armaduras necesito las espadas, las que necesito son la espalda del purgatorio, la del gigante, la emperatriz del rayo y la nakagami no yoroi-**

 **-No se las vas a dar o si-** preguntó Juvia

Las espadas empezaron a salir poniéndose al lado de Erza.

 **-Bien y donde quieres que las ponga-** preguntó la pelirroja mayor

 **-Mami dijo que teníamos que ponerlas en los cuatro puntos más importantes del Magnolia-**

 **-Sho sabes que si les pasa algo a mis espaldas estas muerta-** amenazó Erza

 **-No hacen falta las amenazas caballero, se como hacer mi trabajo-** se quejó la ojiverde

Las espadas salieron disparadas del gremio de FT, hacía los cuatro puntos más importantes de Magnolia. Levy llegó dando información desborde Ishgar. Akane, Asuka, Kiyoko y Sho se había ido para hacer el campo de fuerza. Lucy, Erza, Meredy, Ultear, Mavis y Levy estaban trazando una estrategia para que nadie saliera lastimado.

Mirajane, Lisanna, Cana, Juvia y Laki estaba arreglando las cosas que los demás iban a necesitar. Los Raijinshus y Laxus estaban buscando el transporte porque no iban a permitir que Lucy y las demás usar la teletransportación para ahorrar energía. Natsu, Gray, Happy, Wendy y Charles escuchaban los que el grupo estratégico decía para poder seguir todo al pie de la letra. Los demás miembros estaban callados mirando como todos trabajaban ya que no querían interrumpir a los demás.

 **-Bien ya todo está listo es hora de partir-** dijo Natsu al ver que todos ya habían terminado

 **-Mirajane, Cana, Juvia, Lisanna y Bisca les encargo a las niñas-** dijo Lucy con seriedad **-y ustedes les hacen caso a sus tías-** dijo mirando a las tres niñas las cuales asintieron

 **-Es hora de irnos-** repitió Erza

 **-Vamos-** gritó Natsu saliendo del gremio, todos empezaron a salir pero Kiyoko tomo la mano de Lucy deteniéndola

 **-¿Que pasa princesa?-** preguntó la rubia al ver la cara de preocupación de su hija

 **-No vas a perder el control verdad, vas a estar bien verdad-**

Lucy entendió el miedo de Kiyoko **-No te preocupes tus tías y tú mamá están conmigo, solo iremos por el Master. Prometo regresar así cuídate y cuida del gremio-** dijo Lucy besando la cien de su hija la cual asintió con confianza. Akane y Asuka tenían la misma preocupación de Kiyoko pero al escuchar la palabra _PROMETO_ sabían que Lucy estaba hablando en serio

El gremio vio la escena con ternura, si Lucy había cambiado tanto pero tanto es esos años pero algunas cosas no, todos seguían creyendo en su palabra, todos seguían confiando en ella. Y aún tenían la esperanza de que aún quedará un poquito de aquella Lucy dulce y amable que ellos conocieron hace 12 años.

El grupo salió del gremio rumbo al continente de Ishgar en busca del Master Makarov Dreyar. El carruaje era bastante grande, Lucy iban sentada con las piernas cruzadas, los ojos cerrados parecía meditar. Meredy, Ultear y Sho miraban los alrededores. Erza están con los ojos cerrados pero siempre alerta. Las Raijinshus iba afuera manejando el carruaje. Laxus iba sentado en el techo pensando en cómo había visto a Lucy. La rubia parecía no estar afectada por el hecho de haber regresado a FT. Natsu, Gray, Happy, Wendy y Charle miraban a Lucy.

 **-Si guíen así me van hacer hoyos-** se quejó Lucy

 **-Perdón Lucy-san es que has cambiado mucho-** dijo Wendy apenada, Erza y las Heartfilia miraron a la DS del cielo, todas pensaron que esa niña tenía agallas al decirle eso a Lucy porque el aspecto de Lucy le podría dar miedo a cualquiera pero recordaron que Lucy siempre protegió a esa niña ahora no tan niña y que siempre la quería como una hermana menor.

 **-Muchas cosas han pasado Wendy-** Lucy suspiro **-veo que te has vuelto mucho más fuerte que antes-**

 **-Estuve entrenando con Cheria en Lamie Scale-** dijo la peliazul con una sonrisa

 **-Un buen equipo una DS y GS una combinación perfecta-** dijo la rubia **-tú también Charle has crecido mucho en magia, lo puedo ver-** dijo Lucy mirando a la gata blanca

 **-Si quiero proteger a Wendy tengo que ser más fuerte-** comentó Charle con una sonrisa. Todos sonrieron a excepción de Lucy que solo sintió

 **-Ya todos saben el plan-** preguntó Lucy **-lo digo por ti Dragneel-**

 **-Se lo que tenemos que hacer-** respondió Natsu

 **-Bien, espero que sigas todo al pie de la letra-**

 **-¿Qué te pasa?-**

 **-Le prometí a mi hija que no perdería el control y que regresaría no quiero faltar a mi palabra-** dijo Lucy

 **-Sabes a lo que me refiero-** dijo Natsu con fastidio

 **-Natsu-** llamó Erza en tono de advertencia

Natsu miro a Erza con enojo pero Erza no le tomo importancia porque en ese momento lo más importante era buscar al Master.

 **-Chispita, donde fue la última vez que vieron al Master-** preguntó Sho, la relación entre Laxus y todas las Heartfilia había crecido durante los últimos cinco años

 **-Mini-cosplay no me llames chispita. La última vez que lo vieron fue cerca del palacio de Ishgar-** Todos rieron al ver la cara de Sho cuando Laxus le llamó Mini-cosplay

 **-Gracias rayitos-** dijo Sho riendo, para luego sacar un mapa **-bien, Oración Seis nos llevará hasta esta aquí, luego tendremos que buscar un transporte que nos lleve hasta la ciudad pero habrá que tener cuidado, este continente es conocido por tener a los 12 Springer. Es decir son los magos poderosos de su continente, si logramos evitar un enfrentamiento con ellos podremos salir de ahí sin problemas-** dijo Sho marcando los lugares por donde pasarían

 **-El problema aquí-** intervino Ultear **-pasar desapercibidos entre la multitud para poder llegar hasta la ciudad donde está el palacio-**

 **-Eso es fácil-** dijo Meredy **-puedo usar mi magia para ver qué lugares son seguros. Digo si uso mi magia en un soldado será más fácil ellos saben todo de su continente-**

 **-No es eso peligroso-** preguntó Gray

 **-Mi magia puede pasar desapercibida si utilizó una de las técnicas de Akane, que es la magia de invisibilidad-** dijo Meredy, Natsu y Gray se miraron entre sí

 **-Si hacen eso la reina del Cosplay puede usar la teletransportación y llevarnos hasta allá-** comentó Laxus desde arriba

 **-Eso no podrá ser posible-** dijo Freed dándole las correas a Bickslow

 **-¿Por qué?-** preguntó Happy

 **-Somos 14 personas, al utilizar la tele transportación se utilizará mucha magia lo cual llamaría la atención. Pero si Lucy lleva a Erza, Gray y Natsu sería más fácil. Ultear podría llevar a Wendy, Happy y Charle. Meredy se podría ir sola a una ciudad cerca para buscar más información-** respondió Freed

 **-Ni loca dejo ir a Meredy sola-** intervino Ultear

 **-Te parece si Evergreen y Laxus la acompañan-** propuso Freed, Ultear pareció pensarlo

 **-Está bien-** aceptó la maga de hielo

 **-Sho tú deberías quedarte ahí-**

 **-¿Porqué?-** preguntó la rubia menor

 **-Así Lucy y las demás sabrán cómo regresar, se que entre ustedes reconocen sus magias donde sean y también por si hay problemas sería una vía de escape más rápida-**

Todo empezaron a ver las probabilidades de que el plan de funcionará y no encontraron nada que los hiciera dudar todas las bases estaban cubiertas. Pronto llegaron al puerto de Hargeon donde se encontraron con Oración Seis pero había un pequeño detalle Jellal no estaba con ellos.

Subieron al submarino que quien sabe de donde lo habian sacado. Lucy a pesar de haber tenido una fuerte pelea con Ángel en el pasado, se la estaba tomando bien, las peleas del pasado se quedan en el pasado, la maga estelar sabía que Ángel había cambiado y que ahora era diferente que ahora tenía un motivo para vivir y ese era encontrar a su hermana menor. Horas después llegaron a las tierras de Ishgar.

Lucy y su grupo se preparan mientras de Meredy se colaba entre la multitud hasta que encontró a un soldado de Ishgar. Ya teniendo toda la información por medio de telepatía Meredy se la pasó a Lucy, Erza, Ultear y Sho. Los grupos se separaron, Lucy Había llegado a la ciudad donde estaba el castillo. Erza empezó a buscar la magia del Master hasta que la encontró pero también sintió la magia de Zeref y si Zeref estaba ahí quería decir que habían problemas.

 **-Lucy-** llamó la peli-escarlata

 **-Ya lo se-**

 **-Zeref está aquí-** dijo Natsu los demás asintieron

Pocos minutos después escucharon una explosión, Lucy se puso alerta. El Master estaba usando la fuerza del gigante, los magos de Fairy Tail salieron en busca de su padre. En el camino se encontraron con una mujer de cabellos verdes.

 **-Las Heartfilia están aquí-** comentó la mujer con una sonrisa sádica

Lucy y Ultear fruncieron el ceño ante eso pero no tenían tiempo para hacer preguntas. Makarov vio a sus hijos y fue donde ellos regresando a su estado normal.

 **-¿Qué hacen aquí?-** preguntó

 **-Venimos por usted-** dijo Erza

 **-Las Heartfilia no se irán de aquí vivas-** dijo la mujer extraña

 **-Si nos quieres muertas pues ven por nosotras-** dijo Ultear

 **-No hay tiempo para esto, hay que irnos Ul-** dijo Lucy **-recuerda el plan-**

 **-Tsk-** Ultear se calmó, no toleraba que nadie les amenazara con la muerte pero sabía que Lucy tenía razón no tenían tiempo que perder.

 **-Vámonos-** dijo Gray al ver que más soldados se acercaban hacia ellos

 **-Yo no me puedo ir-** dijo Makarov, Lucy ignoro al Master y lo tomo en brazos, Erza puso su mano en el hombro de Lucy, Natsu y Gray también. Happy, Charle y Wendy se fueron con Ultear. Cuando les lanzaron unos ataques ellos ya habían desaparecido.

 **-¿Que rayos fue eso?-** pregunto Makarov

 **-Teletransportacion-** dijo Ultear la ver que Lucy parecía perdida en sus pensamientos. Meredy llego un poco después con Evergreen y Laxus. Sho ya tenía todo listo para encontrarse con Oración Seis.

 **-Sho, Ultear ustedes saben si nuestras madres vinieron a Ishgar antes-** preguntó Lucy, las mencionadas se miraron entre sí y negaron **-habrá que busca información sobre eso, esa mujer parecía conocernos y por alguna razón nos quiere muertas. Habrá que poner una nueva función en las puertas guardianas para Akane, Asuka y Kiyoko-**

 **-¿Puertas guardianas?-** dijo Makarov sorprendido

 **-¿Usted sabe que son?-** preguntó Erza

 **-Las puertas guardianas solo son otorgadas a los descendientes de los guardianes espirituales. Pero aquellas personas tiene que ser de corazón puro-** dijo Makarov dejando a todos con la boca abierta pero en eso Makarov se dio cuenta de algo **-un momento tú tienes hijos-** le preguntó el Master a Lucy. Lucy asintió, el Master quedó en shock.

 **-Es una broma-**

 **-No Master, cuando lleguemos al gremio se las presentaré-**

Todos subieron al submarino sin ningún problema, pero mientras los segundos iban pasando

 **Mami** Lucy escuchó la voz de Akane

 **-¿Qué pasa?-** respondió Lucy, todos la miraron raro pero se calmaron al ver que estaba usando telepatía

 **Estamos siendo atacados** informó Akane, Lucy se levantó en seguida, se puso pálida y sus manos empezaron a temblar para después hacerlas en u puno

 **-Sabes quienes son los atacantes-** pregunto Lucy, Erza, Sho, Ultear y Meredy se levantaron también ahora preocupadas

 **Según por los tatuajes en sus cuerpos son los demonios de Tártaros** Lucy quedo en shock ante lo dicho por su hija mayor.

 **-Akane estas segura de lo que me acabas de decir-**

 **Si mami son ellos, todos los miembros los reconocieron. La tía Mirajane está peleando con la mujer que se llama Seilah. Todo es un caos**

 **-Bien escuchame Akane, dile a Kiyoko y Asuka que se acerquen hacia ti ahora-** Lucy espero a que su hija le respondiera **-ahora tómense de las manos-**

 **Mami no piense que nos vamos a ir al mundo celestial y dejar que todos peleen solos** dijo Akane con seriedad. Lucy había hecho que todos pudieran escuchar lo que estaba hablando con su hija para que estuviera al tanto

 **-No voy hacer eso hija, ahora tómense de las manos. Hagan que sus magias esten al mismo nivel es será fácil para ustedes, cuando lo tengan listo formen una esfera de magia-**

 **-Lucy que vas hacer-** pregunto Ultear

 **-Quieres decir que vamos a hacer-** respondió Lucy, todos lo miraron confundidos **-Ultear, Sho, Meredy hagan lo mismo. Erza ponte en el medio y ayuda a que controlen su magia ahora-** todos empezaron a hacer lo que Lucy les había dicho **-Akane crees que puedan hacer eso por unos 10 minutos-**

 **Claro que podemos**

 **-Bien manténgase así-** dijo Lucy

 **-¿Cómo demonios es que Tartaros nos está atacando de nuevo?-** pregunto Natsu

 **-Zeref-** respondió Sho concentrado su magia

 **-Pero si nosotros vimos como ustedes mataron a cada demonio-** dijo Happy

 **-Recuerden que ellos eran libros, nosotras los matamos pero no destruimos sus libros tal y como lo hizo Zeref con Mard Geer-**

Todos entendieron el punto que Sho les quería mostrar. Todo ya estaba listo y lo que Lucy quería hacer era una tele transportación masiva. Ya que ellos estaban lejos de Fiore y Magnolia no podía teletransportarse de esa manera por eso el círculo de magia que tenían Akane y las demás sería como su punto de parada mientras que ellas hacían otro círculo el cual les abrirá el paso hacia Magnolia, llegaron directo a la pelea.

 **-Natsu, Gray ustedes primero-** dijo Lucy, Ultear y Sho abrieron un espacio para que los magos pasarán **-Happy, Charle, Wendy-** los mencionados se adentraron al círculo mágico **-Laxus, Raijinshus, Master. Erza ve con ellos-** dijo Lucy, Erza asintió sin problema

Todos llegaron a Magnolia se asombraron al ver a las tres niñas creando el círculo de magia que había hecho las otras en el submarino.

 **-Chicas ahora vamos nosotras-** dijo Sho sonriendo **-Oración Seis viene o se quedan-**

 **-Nosotros nos quedamos-** No dijeron nada más y se fueron dejando a Oración Seis en medio del mar. Lucy, Sho, Ultear y Meredy aparecieron en medio del gremio.

 **-Niñas-** llamo Lucy **-lo hicieron bien-** la maga estelar las felicito **-ahora vayan con Meredy a los diferentes puntos de Magnoia y analizen como fue posible que ellos pasaran-**

 **-No hicimos bien nuestro trabajo-** se quejo Asuka

 **-Asuka recuerda que ellos son demonios-** le dijo Ultear a lo que la peliverde asintió

Sho no espero mucho y se transformo, sus alas salieron, su cabello cambio entre rojo y azul, sus vestimentas eran negras, sus botas de cuero, cuernos saliendo de su cabeza, los colmillos, las garras. Akane, Asuka y Kiyoko se quedaron asombradas con esa transformación no era la primera vez que la veían pero aun asi les seguía impresionando. Ultear también se transformó, siendo seguida por Lucy. Las niñas estaban sorprendidas apreciando la belleza de su madre y de sus tías pero aun faltaba Erza la cual saco su nueva armadura, parecía un caballero, pero la espada era diferente, una espada dorada que se podían hacer doble similar a Senbonzakura. Pero esta espada era la espada celestial. El rey de los espíritus estelares se la había otorgado a Erza por su nobleza y su amor y respeto para con Lucy. El Rey agradecia que Erza se hubiera quedado con Lucy cuando más la necesitaba.

Meredy y las niñas se fueron a los puntos de Magnolia.

 **-Miren a quien tenemos aquí-** dijo Jackal **-la rubia imbécil-** se burló

Espero que les guste este capitulo y perdon por la tardanza


	4. Chapter 4

Capítulo 4: Unison Raids

 **-Miren a quien tenemos aquí-** dijo Jackal con una sonrisa sádica **-la rubia imbécil-** se burló

 **-¿Quieres morir otra vez?-** amenazó Lucy con ansias de volver a partirle la vida al demonio

 **-La última vez que dijiste eso tuviste que sacrificar una vida-** dijo el gato amarillo, todos dejaron de pelear al escuchar eso y miraron a Lucy con cara de confusión

 **-Cierra el pico-** amenazó Ultear esta vez, la maga de hielo no iba a permitir que ese demonio tocará un tema tan delicado tanto para ella como para su familia

 **-Uy parece que alguien está enojada-** esta vez fue Tempester el que hablo

 **-Peleen si van a pelear o si no mueran rapido-** amenazó Sho rechinando los dientes del enojo

 **-¿Que? a quien van a sacrificar esta vez?-** preguntó Seilah esta vez, los demonios e Tártaros ya sabían porqué punto débil atacar a la maga estelar, sabían que ese mismo era el punto débil de las otras dos magas

 **-Si para destruirlos tengo que sacrificar mi humanidad lo haré-** dijo Lucy sus ojos no eran negros, no eran de ningún color de las etapas que conocían los demás estaba vez eran un púrpura oscuro, todos se asustaron a excepción de las que conocían los nuevos poderes de Lucy, pero sabían de qué tenían que mantener a la maga estelar a raya para que no hiciera lo que había dicho, perder su humanidad porque eso era posible.

 **-Lu-chan-** llamo Levy asustada

Lucy no le hizo caso, su cintura brillo y apareció una espada, no era plateada o dorada, más bien se podía ver el universo en ella, se parecía un poco a la espada del Rey de los Espíritus Estelares. Todos se quedaron asombrados al ver la belleza de la espada que Lucy estaba blandiendo pero ahora la pregunta era Lucy sabía cómo manejar una espada.

 **-No perderé a nadie esta vez, no dejare que lastimes a uno de los míos. Ustedes morirán para siempre-** dijo la rubia ahora casi albina

Letras brillaron en la espada de Lucy, el cielo se oscureció, la luna apareció, una luna llena blanca. Todos miraron el cielo, los demonios de Tártaros temblaron ellos ya sabían que poder era ese, era un poder que ellos no podían sobrepasar aunque quisieran, quizás el único capaz de igualar ese poder era E.N.D. Y lo que no podían creer era que Lucy pudiera usarlo sin titubear.

 **-Si haces eso morirás-** dijo Kyouka un poco aterrada

 **-Ella no morirá si tiene nuestro poder-** dijo Ultear poniendo su mano en el hombro derecho de Lucy, Sho puso su mano en su hombro izquierdo

 **-Ustedes-** dijo Seilah sabían lo que las magas planeaban hacer **-no podran hacer eso, es demasiado para unas magas inexpertas como ustedes-** agrego la demonio

Erza se puso detrás de Lucy poniendo su mano en la cabeza de Lucy.

 **-¿Erza?-** llamo Mirajane asombrada

 **-UNISON RAIDS-** gritaron todas fusionando sus magias haciendo que en el cielo se creará un agujero negro succionando todo

 **-Ja si nosotros nos vamos ustedes viene como nosotros-** dijo Touzafar poniendose en posicion de defensa

Pero eso jamas paso los demonios de Tártaros quedaron paralizados. Los magos de FT podían sentir las enormes cantidades de magia emanar de sus compañeras pero no sabían qué era lo que ellas estaban haciendo.

 **-Que rubia no te bastó con matar a tu amiga aquel día, ahora quieres matar a todo el gremio entero-** se burló Jackal

 **-¿Matar? ¿de qué diablos estas hablando?-** pregunto Natsu confundido pero en realidad todo el gremio lo estaba

 **-Cierra el maldito hocico-** grito Lucy mientras que los signos de los espíritus empezaron a aparecer en su cuerpo uno por uno. Mavis se asombro al ver la capacidad que tenía Lucy al manejar casi todos los poderes zodiacales pero recordó cuando el Rey Celestial le dijo que Lucy necesitaba aprender a controlar los 88 signos estelar entre otras cosas.

 **-Lucy tienes que calmarte-** dijo Ultear al ver que dos magias opuestas se estaban mezclando. Magia estelar con magia de demonios no era una buena combinación sin agregar el unison raids de diferentes tipos de magia, a menos que quisieras hacer volar toda una ciudad entera en pedazos

 _ **MULTI ATAQUE ELEMENTAL**_

Gritaron las chicas al ver que Lucy ya estaba lista para poder atacar, Lucy sabía que si no se controlaba podía destruir toda Magnolia y sería el nuevo hogar de sus hijas y Asuka eso no lo iba a permitir.

El ataque fue hielo, fuego,agua, espadas, urano metria, espacio-tiempo y los diferentes tipos de magia de cada espíritu estelar. La explosion se puede ver desde las afueras de Magnolia quizás era más grande que un disparo del Júpiter.

Los magos de FT se cubrieron la cara ante el gran resplandor, poco a poco los fueron abriendo encontrándose con que los demonios de Tartaros se habian convertido en libros otra vez. Lucy tomo el libro de Jackal entre sus manos

 **-Espero y nos veamos en el infierno-** dijo la rubia para prender en llamas en libro y volverlo cenizas. Todos fruncieron el ceño, desde cuando Lucy sabía usar magia de fuego pero ahi la pregunta era cómo demonios las chicas habían logrado fusionar todas esas magias?. Para eso se necesitaba un control de magia preciso, una confianza inigualable y más que eso muchos anos de experiencia.

Ultear, Sho y Erza se encargaron de los demás libros. Meredy y las chicas llegaron segundos después cubiertas en mugre.

 **-¿Qué les pasó?-** preguntó Lucy con sus ojos de color blanco para ver si había algún daño en las chicas

 **-Unos pequeños incendios por aquí, agua por allá, lodo entre otras cosas-** se quejó Akane con cara de asco al verse tan sucia **-los demonios hicieron diferentes tipos de ataques en los puntos del campo de fuerza, debilitando al fusionar las magias provocando que su magia se colara dentro del campo destruyendolo por dentro-** Akane explicó con cierto aburrimiento -igual que un virus-

 **-Lucy-** llamo Makarov

 **-Diga Master-**

 **-¿A quien sacrificaste en la batalla contra Tártaros?-** el Master no quería irse por las ramas y lo mejor era ir directo al punto por muy doloroso que sea. Otros se cayeron hacia atrás Akane acaba de explicar cómo los demonios lograron cruzar el portal y el Master sale con otra pregunta

 **-No es necesario que lo sepan-** respondió Sho a lo lejos recostada contra la pared con los ojos cerrados

 **-¿Porque?-** pregunto Mirajane

 **-El que lo sepan no cambiará las cosas-** respondió Ultear sentada en el suelo de piernas cruzadas

 **-Pero es necesario que nosotros lo sepamos, necesitamos saber ¿quién dio la vida por nosotros?-** dijo Levy preocupada

 **-Como dijo Sho no es necesario, no quiero que se sientan en deuda por mis decisiones o se culpen por eso-** dijo Lucy

 **-Mami-** llamó Kiyoko tomando a Lucy de la mano, Lucy asintió dándole a entender que prosiguiera **-puedo ir la mundo estelar-** preguntó la niña. Lucy y las demás enarcaron una ceja, porque Kiyoko querría ir al mundo estelar en lugar de darse una ducha **-es que Virgo prometido hacerme unos vestidos-** Lucy accedió al pedido de su hija pero no sin antes mirar a Akane y Asuka preguntándoles con la mirada si ellas también querian ir a lo que recibió un asentimiento de cabeza.

Lucy dejó escapar un suspiro, cerró los ojos y tres puertas aparecieron frente a ella, cada puerta tenía un nombre y un color diferente. La de Kiyoko era roja, la de Akane azul negro y la de Asuka verde oscuro. El Master y la Primera estaban boquiabiertos, eso era algo que ellos solo habían leído en libros de historia y habian escuchado de que solo Anna Heartfilia había podido lograr tal asana como invocar las puertas guardianas pero en cierto punto recordaron de que Lucy era descendiente de Anna. Las niñas entraron en sus puertas correspondientes y cuando lo hicieron estas desaparecieron.

 **-Lucy, dinos quien se sacrifico por nosotros-** dijo Happy en un tono de voz triste

 **-No-** respondió la rubia tomando una bocanada de aire mirando al cielo

 **-Pero porque no-** pregunto Wendy

 **-Aun no estoy lista para hablar de eso-** respondió la maga estelar cansada

 **-Bien pero tarde o temprano nos tendrás que decir-** dijo Natsu

Lucy le mandó una mirada asesina a Natsu, todos se asustaron ante eso pero al parecer a Natsu no le afectaba, se estaba comenzando acostumbrar a la Lucy fría de ahora.

 **-Lucy, cómo es posible que Asuka tenga una puerta guardiana si no es tu hija ni nada por el estilo-** preguntó Mavis

 **-Hace tres años Asuka tuvo un accidente-** todos abrieron los ojos como platos **-perdió mucha sangre y la única que era compatible con ella era Ultear asi que tecnicamente Asuka lleva sangre Heartfilia corriendo por sus venas la cual la hace una buena opción para ser elegida para tener una puerta guardiana-** \- respondió Lucy sentándose al lado de Ultear, Sho se les unió las tres estaban una al lado de la otra; Erza se sentó al lado de Lucy. Lo que nadie entendía era como Asuka había tenido ese accidente si Lucy y los espíritus cuidaban a esa pequenas mas que a su propia vida.

Lo que había pasado era de que Asuka había perdido la pulsera que Lucy le había dado, el accidente había sido provocado por una carruaje fue de control. Asuka fue encontrada minutos después ya que Bisca se sentía preocupada y no sabia donde estaba su hija así que todas las magas habian empezado una búsqueda hasta dar con la pequeña.

 **-¿Estas bien?-** pregunto Erza a su rubia amiga

 **-Si, es solo que aquella mujer parecía conocer a los Heartfilia pero aun no entiendo cómo y el porque nos quiere muertas-**

 **-Ahora que lo mencionas-** intervino Sho **-su cara tiene algo familiar pero no logro recordar con quién-**

Ultear y Lucy miraron a Sho, esta solo se encogió de hombros dando a entender que no podía recordar nada.

 **-Chicas-** llamo Mavis **-no se como vayan a ser las cosas de ahora en adelante pero Ultear, Sho y Meredy tienen que decir si se van a integrar a FT o seguirán trabajando solas-**

Todo el gremio miro a las mencionadas, las cuales se miraron entre si para luego mirar a Lucy y Erza, estas solo se encogieron de hombros dándoles a entender que era su decisión unirse o no.

 **-Yo me uno-** dijo Sho **-Lucy, está aquí. Las niñas están aquí. Aqui esta mi familia-** termino de decir la ojiverde con una media sonrisa y encogiéndose de hombros

 **-Yo me uno-** suspiro Ultear **-Crimen Sorciere está trabajando muy bien y sé que quizás deba seguir con ellos pero no puede dejar a mi familia de lado, no otra vez-**

 **-Yo igual-** dijo Meredy, ella no iba a dejar a su madre ahí. Ahora ella tenía una familia y no una pequena no ahora era grande y podían protegerse de lo que fuera

Mirajane se acercó a las chicas con el sello para ponerle las marcas que las nombran nuevos miembros de FT. Todos estaban felices con todo pero en sus mentes aún seguían las palabras de Jackal " _Que rubia no te bastó con matar a tu amiga aquel dia"_ ¿Quien había muerto aquel día aparte de los demonios, los dragones?. ¿Quien había dado la vida para salvarlos?. ¿Porque aquella persona lo había hecho?. ¿Pero lo más importante que llevó a Lucy a tomar aquella decisión?.

 **-Cosplay-** llamo Laxus

 **-Mmm-** respondió Lucy en un pujido

 **-Tienes que mostranos tus poderes-** sentenció el DS del rayo

 **-¿Porque?-** pregunto Sho con el ceño fruncido

 **-Tranquila mini-cosplay, necesitamos saber a qué atenernos en el campo de batalla-** respondió Laxus **-y como ejemplo lo que acaba de pasar hoy, eso fue espeluznante-** todos los demás asintieron

 **-Podemos ir al bosque, aquí no es un buen lugar para usar poderes-** dijo Lucy, todos asintieron sin mas no querian esperar a ver los nuevos poderes de las magas

-0-

Minutos después todos los magos de FT estaban en el bosque esperando a que Lucy y las demás hicieran su demostración. A Mavis no se le había pasado nada como por ejemplo la nueva armadura de Erza, esa armadura ya la había visto en algún libro solo que no recordaba en qué libro. El color de los ojos de Lucy era algo nuevo, quería saber que significan. La función de poderes que requieren muchos años de practica, mucha confianza en si mismo y en la persona con la cual se ejecuta, la espada que Lucy tenía en su cintura otra prueba de más poder aterrador pero la pregunta era solo Lucy había desarrollado poderes monstruosos o las demas tambien pero tambien habia otra pregunta que rondaba en la cabeza de la Primera Master de FT. Las hijas de Lucy eran Devil Slayer, Dragon Slayer o ¿que?.

 **-Bien haremos un Pandemonium-** dijo Lucy con aburrimiento la verdad era que la cabeza de la maga estaba en otro lugar para ser más precisos estaba pensando en las posibles conexiones que unen a los Heartfilia con el continente de Ishgar.

 **-Eso es imposible, solo en los juego Mágicos se hace eso-** dijo Natsu

 **-Yo puedo recrear el lugar-** dijo Meredy

 **-Y los monstruos-** pregunto Charles

 **-De esos me encargo yo-** dijo Ultear **-no es tan difícil ahora que tuve otra vista de los demonios de Tartaros para hacer unas copias de ellos poniéndoles otros poderes como los de Deliora entre otros monstruos de lo que he leído-**

 **-Estas de broma-** dijo Gajeel **-cómo es posible de que puedan hacer eso-**

 **-Practica-** respondió Erza

 **-¿Tu que haras Erza?-** pregunto Mirajane

 **-Cubriré el lugar para que no se destruye el bosque-** respondió la peli escarlata

 **-Entonces tu que haras Cosplay-** pregunto Bickslow

 **-Observar-** dijo lucy cerrando los ojos

 **-Pero si tienes los ojos cerrados como es que vas a observar-** dijo Lisanna con una gotita de sudor en la nuca

 **-Tengo mis métodos, Lisanna-** respondió la rubia **-por cierto Géminis quiere saber cuando van a entrenar otra vez, dice que tiene nuevas cosas por enseñarte-**

FT estaba en blanco desde cuando Lisanna y Lucy eran tan cercanas, desde cuando Lisanna entrenaba con Géminis. Últimamente FT tenía demasiadas preguntas sin responder

 **-Te parece mañana-** dijo Lisanna con una sonrisa, Lucy asintió miro como la llave de Géminis brillo en respuesta también

 **-Y tu Sho que harás-** pregunto Happy

 **-Buscar algo de comer-** respondió la ojiverde, ya nadie pregunto nada, las magas actuaban como si nada les importara, como si ya nada tuviera sentido pero al mismo tiempo algo les daba la fuerza para seguir y no dejarse caer por ningún motivo

 **-Ya está listo-** dijo Ultear, todos observaron el enorme castillo y era casi idéntico al de los juegos magicos solo que este era mas grande

 **-¿Quien va a entrar primero?-** pregunto Gray con astucia la verdad que eso de pelear con monstruos como los demonios de Tártaros otra vez le daba un aire de entretenimiento

En eso las puertas guardianas se abrieron dejando ver a las tres niñas. Sus vestimentas eran pantalones de acuerdo al color de cabello de cada chica, las camisas blancas y las chaquetas haciendo combinación con los pantalones mientras las botas eran negras de cuero.

 **-Yo voy primero-** dijo Akane

El gremio miró a Lucy, la cual se mantenía con los ojos cerrados.

 **-¿Cuantos monstros?-** pregunto Erza


	5. Chapter 5

Capítulo 5: Alvarez

 **-Erza, no le pongas muchos-** dijo Lucy, Erza asintió

 **-Me veras-** preguntó Akane

 **-Siempre princesa-** respondió Lucy; Kiyoko se acercó a Lucy sentándose en su regazo, la rubia ni siquiera se inmuta. Asuka se sentó al lado de Lucy dejando descansar su cabeza en la pierna de la maga estelar, Lucy puso una mano sobre la cabeza de Asuka acariciandole.

 **-Mama, pueden ser tres-** preguntó Akane, Erza asintió. Akane entero al castillo, FT estaba expectante. Mavis y Makarov veían todo atentamente.

 **-No crees que tres son mucho-** preguntó Sho sentándose en el suelo cruzando de piernas y brazos

 **-Ha entrenado mucho-** respondió Meredy

 **-Pero aún no es capaz de controlar la primera etapa-** respondió Ultear

Todos observaron las pantallas frente al castillo, Akane caminado sin dudar, eso les recordó cuando Erza había decidido pelear contra cien monstruos. En medio del castillo estaba Akane y a su alrededor apareció Jackal, Seilah y Tempestad.

 **-Erza-** llamó Mirajane **-no crees que eso es mucho-**

 **-Hay cosas que aún no saben Mira, ella no es lo que parece-** respondió Titania, Mirajane asintió

Jackal atacó a la pequeña pelinegra, esta lo esquivo con facilidad, pero no se olvidaba de que tenía dos oponentes más. Lucy aún mantenía los ojos cerrados y nadie entendía porque y como era capaz de saber si su hija estaba bien.

 **-Akane, antes de atacar tienes que analizar al enemigo-** dijo Lucy, todos la voltearon a ver y pero aún tenía los ojos cerrados. Akane levantó levantó el pulgar. Lucy sonrió.

Tempestad lanza unas bolas de fuego, Akane creo unos espejo de hielo, el fuego fue absorbido por el hielo. Akane se dio vuelta haciendo el espejo quedará frente a Seilah liberando las bolas de fuego por esta iban con más fuerza, haciendo que Seilah golpeara el suelo. Jackal se acercó a Akane por la espalda para poder tocarla y usar su maldiciendo pero cuando todos creyeron que la iba a tocar Akane desapareció.

 **-¿Qué pasó?-** preguntó Happy, los demás solo se encogieron de hombros a no tener idea alguna

Minutos después Akane reapareció detrás de Jackal.

 _ICE MAKE: ICE LANCES_

Gritó Akane, dejando a Gray con la boca abierta, en cierto punto todos estaban con la boca abierta. Pero quedaron más sorprendidos cuando

 _PUÑOS DE FUEGO_

Akane volvió a gritar, ella era capaz de dominar fuego y hielo, dos mágicas completamente opuestas. Era similar a la magia de Sho, las Heartfilia y Erza tenían una sonrisa en la cara. Lucy aún mantenía los ojos cerrados mientras Asuka y Kiyoko sonreían al ver a Akane pelear.

 **-Puedo ser la siguiente-** preguntó Asuka, Lucy abrió los ojos eran de color azul cielo.

 **-Como gustes-** respondió Lucy, sus ojos cambiaron a rojos, luego a blancos para ayudar en un color púrpura oscuro.

 **-Mami-** Kiyoko suspiro **-lo estás volviendo hacer-** agregó La Niña, Lucy la miró confundida y todos lo notaron

 **-Se refiere a tus ojos-** dijo Erza mientras regresaba su mirada a las pantallas

 **-Perdón-** la rubia se disculpó

 **-Aún tienes problemas-** preguntó Ultear

 **-No, solo que cambia inconscientemente-**

Lucy al descubrir que había otra etapa de poder había tenido dificultades para controlarla lo que provocaba que el color de sus ojos cambia constantemente. Natsu observó a Lucy, y lo noto ella había cambiado rotundamente. Ya no más la Lucy buena, ya no más a Lucy inocente, esa Lucy se había ido para siempre. El mismo sabía que él había tenido la culpa, quería arreglarlo lo que había hecho pero al mismo tiempo sabía que era demasiado tarde. Happy miro a Natsu y logró entender lo que su mejor amigo estaba pensando.

Akane logró derrotar a sus tres oponentes.

 **-Bien hecho-** dijo Erza

- **-Buen trabajo-** Lucy felicito, Akane sonrió antes las palabras de sus madres **-Asuka tu turno-** agregó la maga estelar

 **-Tres-** dijo Asuka, Bisca y Alzack se tensaron sabían que tarde o temprano su hija tendría que pelear con personas más fuertes pero eso no quería decir que no les doliera verla lastimada. Desde que Lucy había decidido entrenar la Bisca y Alzack se la pasaban preocupados. No por que Lucy fuera a lastimar a su hija si no porque ella siempre quería más. Quería aprender más sobre peleas y por eso siempre estaba vendada.

 **-Dentro-** Erza exclamó, Asuka entro al castillo. Keyes, Kyouka y Nami salieron

 **-En serio tía Erza-** Asuka se quejó

 **-Perdón error de cálculos-** dijo Erza riendo por lo bajo

 **-Si si error de cálculos-** Asuka murmuraba, Erza solo podía reír, hacer enojar a Asuka siempre le resultaba divertido. Le recordaba un poco a la Lucy antigua.

Nani se transformó en un monstruo de clase S. Asuka sonrió. FT se asustó. Lucy bostezo. **-En serio tía Lucy-** dijo Asuka más que molesta

 **-Tengo sueño-** se quejó Lucy, Erza río, en realidad todas amaban ver a Asuka enojada

Asuka subió las mangas de su camisa, puso sus manos cerca de sus pistolas. Todos sabían de antemano que esa niña era un as con las pistolas, era la herencia de sus padres. Kyouka atacó a Asuka pero esta ya no estaba en su lugar, se encontraba en el hombro de Nami.

 _CELESTIAL MAGIC GUN_

Gritó Asuka dejando salir dos disparos que se dividieron en diferentes partes. Parecía como si fuera una combinación del Regulus Impacto de Loke.

 **-Magia estelar-** dijo Mavis

 **-Así es-** respondió Lucy

 **-¿Cómo?-** preguntó Gray

 **-Asuka, desde que la conocí tuvo un amor por los espíritus estelares. Ella siempre se vio interesada en esta magia pero a la vez tenían la magia de sus padres. Los espíritus decidieron enseñarle su magia. Y de ahí nació su Celestial Magic Gun. Asuka puede decirse que clase de magia usar de acuerdo a las 13 constelaciones-**

 **-Eso quiere decir que también puede utilizar los poderes de Libra, Piscis y Ophiuchus-** comentó Levy

 **-Yukino les pidió a sus espíritus que me ayudarán-** dijo Lucy

 **-Y qué hay de ustedes-** preguntó Makarov mirando a Ultear, Meredy y Sho

 **-Ultear y yo somos capaces de utilizar magia estelar pero la magia que dominamos mejor es la de demonios-** respondió Sho **-por eso es mejor dejarle la magia celestial a Lucy-**

 **-Yo por mi parte he mejorado mi magia y he aprendido de las diferentes de magia que usan las chicas-** dijo Meredy refiriéndose a Lucy, Erza, Sho y Ultear

 **-Qué hay de Kiyoko-** preguntó Freed

 **-Ella usa magia de re-equipamiento-** respondió Erza **-curioso no-** agregó después al ver las caras de todos. Era curioso ver que Kiyoko era casi idéntica a Erza, y que además utilizaba de las misma magia - **-tan ella con las demás es capaz de utilizar magia estelar pero ella prefiere hacerlo a mi estilo-**

Lucy volvió a cerrar los ojos, había sentido una anomalía. Erza y las demás lo notaron pero ya,bien lo sintieron.

 **-¿Qué es eso?-** preguntó Meredy levantándose y dirigiendo su mirada al cielo

 **-Intrusos-** dijo Sho escaneando el lugar

 **-Qué pasa-** preguntó Natsu

 **-Zeref-** dijo Lucy tomando a Kiyoko en brazos y levantándose **-el Imperio Álvarez-** agregó después Levy dejó salir un jadeo en sorpresa, ella sabía que era el imperio Alvarez. Makarov. Mavis. Lo sabían también **-una nueva guerra por pelear-** dijo Lucy **-Asuka termina rápido con eso, necesitaremos que tú y Akane hagan algo-** todos dirigieron su mirada a las pantallas. Asuka asintió.

En cuestión de segundos vieron diferentes explosiones. Los tres ponentes de Asuka ya no estaba. Meredy se encargó de deshacer el castillo.

 **-Las demostraciones de poder quedan suspendidas-** dijo Erza deshaciendo el campo que protegía el bosque **-necesitaremos la ayuda de los gremios vecinos-**

 **-Max, Lakki vayan con Blue Pegasus. Bisca, Alzack vayan con Sabertooth. Ultear, Sho vayan con Mermaid Heels. Natsu, Gray con Quatro Cerberus. Wendy, Happy y Charles vayan con Lamie Scale-** dijo Lucy

 **-Raijinshus, Levy vayan y saquen toda la información del imperio Álvarez-** dijo Erza **-Cana busca la manera de contactar a Gildarts-**

 **-Escuadrón Strauss vayan a Crocus e informen al rey-** esta vez fue Mavis la que ordenó, la Primera ya había entendido la táctica de Lucy y Erza

 **-Asuka, Akane vayan con Porlyusica y pídanle toda la medicina que puedan-** dijo Lucy

 **-No es muy peligroso-** preguntó Lisanna

 **-No-** dijo Lucy, Lisanna asintió **-Kiyoko-** llamó la rubia, todos miraron a la maga celestial no creían que ella le fuera a decir algo a La Niña **-ve a mundo celestial y ten a todos preparados, prepara la armadura de tu mamá. Y dile al viejo Bigotudo que necesitaremos de toda su ayuda-**

 **-Laxus, Gajeel vayan y busquen información en los puertos de las llegadas de barcos sospechosos-** dijo Erza

 **-MUÉVANSE TODOS, LA GUERRA VA A EMPEZAR-** gritó Lucy, todos salieron corriendo a sus destinos


	6. Chapter 6

Capítulo 6: Secreto Revelado

Todos hicieron los que Lucy les había pedido, nadie dudaba de las nuevas habilidades de la maga estelar. Mavis observó cómo Lucy se quedaba observando el lugar

-Lucy- llamó la Primera

-Si- respondió Lucy

-Es posible que Tártaros venga detrás del Fairy Heart-

-¿Que quiere que haga?-

-Quiero que lo protejas, se que es mucho pedir pero sin eso…-

-Lo se todo Primera así que no hay nada de qué preocuparse, las chicas y yo nos haremos cargo- dijo Lucy con seriedad -quiero que le otorgue a Cana el Fairy Glitter pero no solo para un solo uso sino para todos los que sean posibles-

-¿Algo en mente?- preguntó Mavis

-Muchas cosas Primera pero como usted dijo el Fairy Heart es muy importante necesito que alguien con las habilidades de Cana este en el gremio-

-¿Qué pasará con tus hijas y Asuka?-

-Ellas estarán perfectamente bien, ellas saben cómo pelear, cómo crear ilusiones e invocar las puertas guardianas por voluntad propia-

-Se que es muy personal pero ellas en realidad son tus hijas y de Erza-

-Ellas llevan mi sangre y la de Erza- dijo Lucy

-Pero Akane es muy mayor- dijo Mavis

-Lo es- dijo Lucy -ella tenía seis años cuando vio morir a sus padres a manos de los demonios de Tártaros, ella protegió a su hermanita escondiéndose en el bosque por muchos días hasta que Erza y yo las encontramos. Virgo hizo un tipo de hechizo que hizo que mi sangre y la de Erza fuera compatible con las de ellas y ahora ellas llevan sangre Heartfilia y Scarlet en sus venas-

-Kiyoko sabe esto-

-No, ella cree que Erza y yo somos sus madres biológicas y aún si alguien le dijera que no lo es y decide hacerse alguna prueba para demostrarlos, el resultado sería 99.9% positivo-

-Piensan decírselo algún día-

-Eso aun no lo hemos decidido pero creo que ella tiene derecho a saber la verdad y decidir si aún quiere estar con nosotras o buscar un lugar lejos de todos los peligros que conlleva ser un mago y peor aun ser hija de una Heartfilia y de Titania-

-Creo que es bueno que dejes que ellas elijan lo que quieren ser- dijo Mavis con una sonrisa en el rostro

-Ella siempre tendrán el derecho de elegir su propio destino-

-¿Erza está de acuerdo con eso?-

-Todas lo estamos, para nosotras lo más importante es la felicidad de cada una de ellas-

Mavis no dijo nada le enorgullecía que Lucy y las demás pensaran de esa manera y que dejaran que las nina escogieran lo que querian ser y hacer con su vida.

"Lucy, Sabertooth está de nuestro lado" informó Alzack

"Qué hacemos ahora" preguntó Bisca

-Vayan con las chicas ellas fueron donde Porlyusica y ayúdenles a traer todo lo que puedan-

Bisca y Alzack se despidieron de Lucy, la maga estelar se quedó mirando toda Magnolia y eso le traía muchos recuerdos, todo aquel desorden que se podían escuchar hasta las afueras de la ciudad por culpa de Fairy Tail, la risas que había compartido con sus compañeros de equipo, de gremio, las aventuras, todo venía a su mente y lo único que le importaba era poder proteger aquella ciudad que le había dado tanto, proteger a todos esos habitantes, por su amigos, por su familia y por su futuro no iba a permitir que nadie lo destruyera.

"Es hora de ponerse a trabajar" pensó Lucy

La rubia en un abrir y cerrar de ojos se encontraba en el gremio, se sentó en el Centro del lugar, poco a poco su piel se lleno de escamas, cuernos crecieron en su cabeza, alas en su espalda, una cola, vestimentas negras de cuero, el cabello con algunos mechones en blanco, colmillos, agarras, los símbolos de los espíritus estelares, una espada en su lado derecho. Poco a poco se fue elevando, levitando en el Centro del gremio. Todos los espíritus estelares aparecieron frente a ella pero ella no abrió los ojos, tomo una bocanada de aire y los abrió lentamente, un color púrpura oscuro

Todos los espíritus esperaron a que Lucy les diera una indicación, la maga estelar noto el espacio vacío donde tendría que estar Aquarius, pero lo ignoro, no era momento para derrumbarse -Vayan por todo Fiore asegúrense de que todas las personas encuentre un lugar seguro y creen campos de fuerza alrededor de ellos, asegúrense de que todos los niños estén con sus familia- los espíritus asintieron

-Lucy- llamó Loke -no pierdas el control- dicho eso el león desapareció

-Lo intentaré- susurró la rubia cerrando los ojos nuevamente. Lucy aún necesita controlar un poder otorgado por el Rey de los Espíritus Estelares. El poder de la luna roja.

-0-

Todos estaban regresando con buenas noticias, habían querido comunicarse con Lucy pero esta parecía no escucharles. Sho, Ultear, Meredy y Erza se asustaron pensando lo peor.

Todos entraron al gremio quedando en shock al ver a Lucy flotar en el centro del lugar. Erza se acercó a Lucy, cambió su armadura. La armadura de alas negras cubrió su cuerpo, se elevó y observó a la rubia.

-¿Que pasa?- preguntó Sho

-Entró en modo de meditación pero sé que está buscando información acerca de la mujer que vimos en Ishgar- dijo Erza

-¿Qué hacemos?- preguntó Meredy


	7. Chapter 7

Capítulo 7: Revelando parte del pasado

 _ **-Entró en modo de meditación pero sé que está buscando información acerca de la mujer que vimos en Ishgar-**_ _dijo Erza_

 _ **-¿Qué hacemos?-**_ _preguntó Meredy_

Lucy flotaba en el centro del gremio. Ultear, Sho y Meredy hicieron un triángulo grande mientras que Akane, Asuka y Kiyoko hacían otro dentro del espacio que las mayores habían hecho. Nadie en el gremio entendía que era lo que que las chicas estaban haciendo; miraron a Erza ya que era la única que había sido dejada de lado

Pensaron que quizás era porque ella no llevaba la sangre Heartfilia corriendo por sus venas pero se equivocaban ya que Erza se había requisado, nunca habían visto esa armadura pero parecía una combinación entre la armadura diamantino y la del purgatorio. Parecía ser el traje de la armadura diamantino pero era negra como la del purgatorio. Tenía un escudo en la mano izquierda, la espada en su cintura, un casco protegiendo su cabeza mientras que su cabello sobresalía en una coleta alta en el medio del casco, a los lados de la armadura le adornaban líneas en dorado

 **-La armadura del guardián-** dijo Mavis con la mandíbula desencantada **-¿Como es que tú la tienes?-**

 **-Lucy no la necesita así que con aprobación del rey yo la puedo usar a mi antojo-**

 **-Erza ya está listo-** llamó Ultear

 **-Tendrás que apresurarte-** agregó Sho **-no sé que está pasando pero cada vez se está alejando más-**

 **-Entiendo-** dijo Erza acercándose a la chicas para poder entrar en los triángulos y poder sacar a Lucy de su trance. Natsu se acercó a Erza está por instinto y reflejos sacó su arma poniéndola en el cuello del DS de fuego

 **-Erza ¿qué pasa?-** preguntó Gray al verla espada en el cuello de Natsu

 **-Aléjate-** dijo Erza frunciendo el ceño **-no te quiero cerca de ella-**

Todos quedaron sorprendidos por las palabras de la peli escarlata. Entendían que Erza quisiera proteger a Lucy pero levantar su espada en contra de uno de sus amigos

 **-No tenemos tiempo-** gritó Akane molesta **-cada vez se aleja más-** agrega la pelinegra con los ojos cristalizados

 **-Al parecer está siguiendo algo-** murmuró Meredy

Erza miro a las chicas y se dio cuenta de que las niñas estaban llorando **-Abran el portal-** ordenó Titania. Las chicas asintieron abriendo un portal que le permitiría a Erza poder ir por el alma de Lucy entre las líneas del tiempo y el espacio.

Erza observó a las tres niñas las cuales ya se había secado las lágrimas, estaban tratando de hacerse las fuertes, las valientes.

 **-La traeré de vuelta, lo prometo-** dijo la peli escarlata

Erza entró en el portal que las chicas habían creado. Asuka, Akane y Kiyoko se relajaron al saber que Erza se los había prometido, el gremio lo noto ahora las promesas de Erza hacían que hasta Asuka se relajara aún cuando tiempo atrás no lo había hecho, entendieron el lazo que ahora las unía

 **-¿Porque Erza actuó de esa manera?-** preguntó Mirajane

 **-Si alguno de ustedes se acerca a Lucy o a nosotras, perderíamos rastro del Alma de Lucy, no lo cual la mataría-** dijo Ultear

 **-Y bueno Scarlet no quiere que nadie le haga daño a Lu-** agregó Sho

Una anomalía saco a las demás de su trance

 **-¡Oh, oh mierda!-** gritó Sho

 **-Akane tienes que relajarte-** le dijo Ultear

Akane había roto parte del sello que encerraba su poder, por el hecho de que sus dos madres estaban metidas entre el espacio y tiempo

 **-Kane, mama dijo que la traería de vuelta-** le dijo Kiyoko **-tienes que relajarte, si no lo haces no podremos abrir el portal-**

 **-Kiyoko tiene razón, tienes que respirar profundamente y controlar tu magia tal y como las tías nos han enseñado-**

 **-Ustedes aléjense un poco-** dijo Ultear mirando al gremio

 **-Necesitan ayuda-** preguntó Mavis

 **-No podemos hacer nada, las únicas que logran que Akane se tranquilice son Erza y Lucy-** dijo Meredy

 **-Meredy, intenta calmarla con tu poder-** dijo Asuka

 **-Esa es una buena idea-** dijo Ultear **-Meredy hazlo-**

Meredy asintió, segundos después una pulsera rosa aprecio en el brazo de Akane. Los ojos de Ultear se volvieron blancos, y clonó su cuerpo

 **-¿Qué haces?-** preguntó Makarov sorprendido de la clase de poderes y magia que esas chicas tenían bajo su mando

 **-Conozco el sello que Akane tiene, lo voy a reforzar con mi magia-** dijo la maga de hielo

 **-¿Es eso posible?-** preguntó Levy **-tú magia y la maga de Erza y Lu-chan son muy diferentes-**

 **-Quizás con la magia de Erza no sea compatible pero con la de Lucy si, somos Heartfilia de todas maneras-** dijo Ultear acercándose a Akane **-Kane mírame-** pidió Ul, Akane la miró. Los magos de Fairy Tail solo vieron un destello entre Akane y Ultear

 **-¡Mierda Ultear apúrate ya viene!-** gritó Sho un tanto preocupada

 **-Si Lucy te escucha diciendo esas palabras frente a las niñas te va a patear el trasero-** se quejó Meredy

 **-¡Tenemos que hacer un campo de fuerza ya!-** gritó Ultear **-¿Kiyoko puedes?-** preguntó Ul

La pequeña pelirroja solo sonrío maliciosamente **-Para que preguntamos-** dijo Sho con una sonrisa de orgullo en el rostro

No perdieron el tiempo y crearon un pequeño campo de fuerza alrededor de ellas para evitar que cuando Lucy y Erza regresarán su magia golpeara a los chicos del gremio. Erza salió del portal se quedó en medio de los triángulos, se escuchó un enorme jadeo y vieron como Lucy caía, Erza logró sostenerla entre sus brazos y la bajó sentadola en el suelo.

 **-¿Estás bien?-** preguntó Titania un tanto preocupada

 **-Si-** logró articular la maga estelar. Lucy no tuvo tiempo de decir algo más cuántos tres cuerpo la tacklearon al suelo **-estoy bien, niñas-** murmuró la rubia con un poco de dificultad

Las niña se separaron del cuerpo de Lucy, dejando sentarse en el suelo

 **-¡Se puede saber en qué diablos pensabas cuando hiciste eso ahh!-** le reprochó Sho

 **-¡Pudiste haberte matado!-** le siguió Ultear

 **-¡No debiste hacerlo sola!-** le regañó Meredy

 **-¡Eres una irresponsable!-** le siguió Erza con el ceño fruncido

 **-¿Ustedes tienen algo por agregar?-** preguntó Lucy mirando a las niñas con ternura

 **-No lo vuelvas hacer-** dijo Akane

 **-No vuelvas a ponerte en peligro-** dijo Asuka

 **-No te atrevas a dejarnos solas-** murmuró Kiyoko al borde de las lágrimas, Lucy abrazo a la pequeña pelirroja

 **-No hice esto para preocuparlas-** dijo Lucy **-ya sé quién es la mujer que quiere muertas a todas las Heartfilia, y tal y como dijo Sho su rostro es muy conocido por nosotras tres-** dijo mirando a Ultear y Sho

 **-¿Quién es?-** preguntó Ultear

 **-Ella es Brandish Myū-**

 **-¿Quien?-** dijo Sho

 **-Ella es la hija de Grammi, la ama de llaves que estuvo con nosotras desde pequeñas-**

 **-¡Grammi!-** dijo Ultear con un brillo en los ojos. El gremio tenía una cara sorpresa **-pero ¿porque su hija nos quiere muertas? y ¿dónde está Grammi?-**

 **-No se porque nos quiere muertas no pude llegar hasta ese punto ya que Erza me saco-** dijo Lucy mirando a Titania quien solo se encogió de hombros **-en cuanto a Grammi-** Lucy dejó salir un suspiro **-ella murió días antes de que mi madre lo hiciera, uno de los que ayudaba en la casa la encontró a las afuera de la mansión-**

 **-¿La mataron?-** preguntó Sho con rabia

 **-Si-** dijo Lucy con tristeza

 **-¿Quién fue?-** preguntó Ultear golpeando una mesa y partiéndola a la mitad

 **-Fue un hombre llamado Zoldeo-** algo hizo un click en la mente de Lucy

 **-¡Lo voy a buscar y yo misma lo mandare al infierno!-** estalló Sho en rabia **-nadie toca a mi familia-**

 **-El ya está muerto-** dijo Gray

 **-¿Cómo sabes?-** preguntó Ul

 **-Loke uno de Los espíritus de Lucy lo mató para poder liberar el cuerpo de Capricorn-** respondió el mago de hielo

 **-Lucy-** llamo Sho

 **-Gray dice la verdad pero ahora…-** Lucy no pudo terminar su oración cuando sintió como los espíritus estelares regresaban

 **-Lucy ya todo está hecho-** dijo Loke, el gremio miro y se dio cuenta de que faltaba un espíritu, faltaba Aquarius

 **-Lucy ¿dónde está Aquarius?-** pregunto Levy

Las Heartfilia y Erza se tensaron….


	8. Chapter 8

Capítulo 8: Dioses y Reyes

 _ **-Lucy ¿dónde está Aquarius?-**_ _pregunto Levy_

 _Las Heartfilia y Erza se tensaron…._

 **-Se fue al mundo celestial-** respondió Escorpión rápidamente, todos los espíritus sabían que tanto para él como para las chicas era difícil aceptar que Aquarius se hubiera sacrificado, si era verdad que la sirena estaba en el mundo estelar pero aún así sabían que no era lo mismo.

-¿Porque?- pregunto Natsu

-Porque no quiere ver a las chicas pelear- respondió Virgo con voz monótona

-Todo está listo Lucy- dijo Loke -estaremos listo para cuando nos necesites-

-Tenga las armaduras lista por favor- pido Erza -y también vestimentas para las niñas-

Los espíritus estelares asintieron y fueron desapareciendo. El gremio dirigió su mirada a Lucy quien tenía el ceño fruncido, Ultear y Sho solo encogieron de hombros y se sentaron. Asuka, Akane y Kiyoko estaban mirando una Lacrima que al parecer contenía grabado cuando Fairy Tail participó en los Grandes Juegos Mágicos por última vez. Erza solo suspiro ante la tension que habia en el lugar, sabía que los chicos tenían preguntas

-Si tiene preguntas haganlas- dijo Erza mientras fruncia el ceño al ver los que las niñas estaban viendo

-¿Porque reaccionaste de esa manera cuando Natsu se quiso acerca a Lucy?- pregunto Gray

-Solo fue puro instinto, nadie ha estado cerca de Lucy cuando ella está en ese trance- Dijo Titania encogiéndose de hombros -mis instintos trabajaron por si solos-

-Pero amenazar a Natsu- interrogó Gajeel

-Erza solo estaba haciendo lo que siempre hace- habló Ultear -solo estaba protegiendo a la madre de sus hijas-

-¡Genial!- se escuchó el grito de Kiyoko -100 monstruos-

Erza, Lucy voltearon a ver a su hija y se dieron cuenta de que estaban viendo cuando Erza peleó en el Pandemonium

Kiyoko al ver el video hacia las mismas poses de Erza y cambia su armadura tal y como su madre lo hacía en el video. Erza no pudo hacer más que sonreír, el que su hija siguiera sus pasos le hacía feliz pero al mismo tiempo le daba un poco de miedo.

-Mamá- llamó Kiyoko -como hiciste para tener al mismo tiempo la armadura diamantino y la del gigante al mismo tiempo-

Erza miró a su hija, al mismo tiempo sintió la mirada de Asuka y Akane. Las tres chicas querian saber

-Concentración y un control equilibrado de magia- respondió Erza, las chicas fruncieron el ceño en confusión -solo tienen que mantener la calma, dividir la magia y mantenerla en ese estado-

Las tres chicas devolvieron su mirada a la Lacrima para seguir viendo la pelea. Akane y Kiyoko vieron cuando Lucy se apoyó en la pared mientras Erza peleaba, notaron la mirada de su madre y fruncieron el ceño, voltearon a ver a Lucy pero la mirada de la rubia era diferente pero la diferencia era muy poca. Tenían curiosidad de saber que era la que había pasado

Siguieron viendo hasta llegar a la parte donde Lucy le gritaba a Erza que se levantara y vean como los demás integrantes del gremio se sorprendían antes las palabras de la rubia. Las chicas estaba emocionas al ver sus madres se apoyaban.

-Tendremos que crear un buen plan de defensa y ataque- dijo Lucy atrayendo la atención del gremio

-Por que siento que nos están ocultando algo- dijo Gray

-No vamos a discutir eso- dijo Sho -primero tenemos que detener que Zeref destruya Fiore y hablar con Brandish-

-Seria bueno que dividieramos en grupos- dijo Mavis -tenemos el apoyo de los demás gremios-

-Habrá que aprovechar eso, no debemos de dejar ni un punto vacío-

"Hime naves están sobrevolando a las afueras de Magnolia" advirtió Virgo

-No tenemos tiempo- dijo Lucy -las tropas están sobre nosotros-

-Niñas- llamo Erza -vayan con Alzack, Bisca y Virgo a la parte norte de Magnolia-

-Natsu, Gray, Erza, Sho. Ustedes vayan a la parte sur- dijo Lucy

-Escuadron Strauss, Macao, Wakaba, Romeo, Kinana vayan al suroeste- agrego Ultear entendiendo las estrategias de las chicas -Gajeel, Levy, Panther-Lily, Wendy, Charles, Happy al noroeste-

-Juvia, Cana, Raijinshuu, Jet, Droy. Vayan a Noreste- dijo Lucy -Laxus, Ultear, Loke, Cáncer, Meredy. Vayan al suroeste. Los Masters, junto a Orión, Perseo y yo cubriremos la parte central-

-¿Orión y Perseo?- murmuró Mavis -¿cómo es posible que tengas a los dioses del olimpo en tu poder?-

-Ellos forman parte de las 88 constelaciones, y en este momento ellos están en su punto más fuerte; tenemos que aprovechar. Si las cosas que se ponen difíciles tendré que llamar a Hydra, Auriga, Draco y Andrómeda-

-¿Como es todo eso posible?- pregunto Makarov

-Pasaron cinco años Masters, cinco años en los que tuve aprender en que dias las constelaciones estaban en su punto mayor de poder. Aprendí que la estrella que nunca se mueve de su punto es la estrella Polaris la cual forma parte de la Osa Menor-

-Entonces eso quiere decir que puedes invocar a Poseidón- inquirió Levy con mucho entusiasmo

-Si pero valoro mucho mi vida como para invocarlo en estos momentos- dijo Lucy sabiendo lo que le puede pasar si invoca al dios del océano

Cuando Cana iba a preguntar el porqué, explosiones se escucharon a lo lejos

-Hablamos más tarde hay un continente que proteger- dijo Ultear transformándose -Lucy se mas atenta no queremos tener que venir y tranquilizarte porque has perdido el control-

-Ul, tiene razón hemos entrenado mucho, así que contrólate y no permitas que tengas que darles una mala noticia a las niñas- dijo Sho ya que las niñas ya se habian ido

-Lo entiendo ahora muevan sus traseros- dijo Lucy transformándose también

Todos los grupos se dirigieron a sus destinos

…

Natsu, Gray, Erza y Sho iban corriendo bueno Erza y Sho iban volando.

-Erza ¿como es que Lucy sabe todo eso?- pregunto Gray

-Lucy es la guardiana de los espíritus estelares, y como tal ella tenía que aprender que estrellas forman parte de las constelaciones y que estrellas no. También tuvo que aprender en qué días, mes y a qué hora cada constelación está en el cielo debido a la rotación de la tierra- dijo Erza

-Pero ¿cómo es posible que los dioses del olimpo esten con ella?-

-Eso es porque nadie presta atención a las demás constelaciones- hablo Sho -nadie sabe dónde se encuentra Polaris ni a qué constelación pertenece pero es la única estrella que no cambia de posición-

-Eso quiere decir que los espíritus que Lucy invoco son porque sus constelaciones en este momento se encuentra en el cielo- Natsu dedujo

-Si pero por lo que veo aun faltan Taurus, Aries, Cefeo, Casiopea, Lepus, Coma Berenices- dijo Erza

-No te olvides de la Osa Mayor, Corvus, Canis Mayor y Menor, entre otros- agrego Sho -aunque Casiopea no es una constelación en si- murmuró después

-Pero aun así es la Reina y Cefeo es el Rey por lo tanto tenemos mucha ventaja- replicó Erza

-¿Cómo es que ustedes saben todo eso?- preguntó Gray

-Cuando Lucy les enseña a las niñas nosotras también escuchamos así podemos ayudar a Lucy en algunas momentos y también eso nos ayuda a saber en qué momento Lucy está sobre explotando su magia- respondió Erza

-Entonces ahora saben todas las constelaciones que hay-

-En esta galaxia si, pero no hay que olvidar que hay más galaxias de las que no sabemos nada-

Natsu y Gray estaban realmente sorprendidos ante toda la nueva información sobre los nuevos poderes de la maga estelar. Natsu no quería sacar conclusión acerca del cómo sus dos compañeras de gremio estaban actuando. Pero no lo podía evitar, al mirar a Akane y Kiyoko no podía evitar pensar que en si en realidad ambas niñas eran hija de Erza y Lucy, o solo eran hijas de Lucy, o tal vez solo eran hijas de Erza pero lo descartaba porque ellas les habian dicho que si eran hijas de ambas

….

-Ábranse portales de los Reyes Casiopea, Cefeo- grito Lucy

Una mujer con semblante serio apareció frente a Lucy siendo seguida por un hombre. Ambos llevaban una corona y un báculo, sus presencias imponen, sus magia era misteriosa para Makarov y Mavis, sabían de los Reyes pero no sabían qué clase de magia usaban

-Casiopea por favor protege a las niñas. Cefeo ve con Erza y los demás-

-¿Que pasara con lo demas grupos?- pregunto Makarov

-En un grupo está Ultear, Meredy y dos espíritus estelares. Donde esta el escuadrón Strauss mandaré a Andrómeda-


	9. Chapter 9

Capítulo 9: Primer Ataque

Natsu no podía sacar de su cabeza las dudas que tenía sobre Erza y Lucy. Pero no estaba seguro si era una buena idea preguntar y menos en esos momentos. Toda su cabeza era un lio, como era posible que sus dos compañeras de gremio tuvieran dos hijas, pero lo que más le estaba molestando y más que molestarle era el ver como Lucy lo trataba, sabía que se lo merecía, pero quería buscar la manera de arreglar las cosas.

Erza estaba buscando la manera de poder pelear, pero al mismo tiempo ser capaz de estar pendiente sobre sus chicas, sabía que si se descuidaba cualquiera de ellas podía poder el control y lo que menos quería era que eso pasara más aun cuando la luna no está en el punto que necesitan para llegar la última etapa de poder.

-Cefeo se acerca—dijo Sho

-Es raro—dijo Erza provocando que Natsu y Gray la miraran –las peleas aún no han empezado y Lucy ya está invocando espíritus poderosos—

-Crees que sepa algo que nosotras no? —preguntó Sho

-Es Lucy de la que hablamos, seguramente se acaba de dar cuenta de algo—

-Madames Erza, Sho—saludo Cefeo –Sir's—dijo mirando a Natsu y Gray

Erza y Sho hicieron una reverencia en modo de respeto ante Cefeo, pero como ni Natsu ni Gray sabían que pasaba solo hicieron lo mismo que las chicas

-Algo por decir—preguntó Erza

-Lucy me pidió protegerlos—dijo Cefeo

-Bien—dijo Erza

…..

En los otros grupos ellos ya estaban enfrascados en las peleas con los soldados del Imperio Álvarez

Casiopea había podido llegar al grupo de Heartfilia-Connell

-Reina Casiopea—dijo Asuka haciendo una reverencia

-En mi estadía aquí las proteger—dijo la reina, todos asintieron

El grupo de Laxus estaba siendo atacado por los soldados y por Wahl Leth. Ultear atacaba a Wahl Leth sin usar todo su potencial, ni siquiera se había transformado, solo estaba usando su magia de creación de hielo.

Laxus pelea a su lado, ambos estaban luchando hombro a hombro. Meredy se encarga que ningún soldado atacara a su madre por la espalda, pero en si se encarga de que nadie lastimara a ningún de sus compañeros de equipo.

….

-Ábrete portal del cazador gigante Orión—dijo Lucy para después ver como el cazador con las estrellas más brillantes en su constelación se materializaba frente a ella

-Caballero femenino—dijo Orión mirando a Lucy –cuáles son tus deseos—

-Por favor protege el gremio y todo lo que se encuentra dentro—

Orión asintió posicionándose detrás del gremio para mirar todo el perímetro.

-Ábrete Portal del Valiente Perseo—

-Tu dirás madame—dijo Perseo

-Procura que ningún soldado pase de las escaleras—

Perseo asintió y se dispuso a bajar las escaleras para evitar que nadie, absolutamente nadie pasara de las escaleras. Él era el hijo del poderoso Zeus y la Dánae, no se permitiría defraudar a su buena amiga Lucy.

Lucy veía como los grandes dioses de la mitología griega se ponían en posición, ella más que nadie sabía la capacidad de ellos, pero ella tenía una As bajo la manga el cual era invocar a las mujeres que hacían que esos hombres dieran el todo por el todo, y esas mujeres no eran otras que Artemisa y Andrómeda.

-Lucy—llamo Mavis

-Dígame Primera—

-No tienes miedo—pregunto la Primera

Orión y Perseo mirando a la Primera y luego a Lucy, esa pregunta ellos se la habían hecho a Lucy el día en que la rubia los había invocado para entrenar.

-El miedo nos hace fuerte—dijo Lucy –pero el tener miedo en estos no se me está permitido—

-Por qué? —pregunto Makarov –es aceptable sentir miedo de perder a quienes amas—

-No puedo sentir miedo porque si lo hago mis espíritus sentirán miedo y ese puede ser el peor error para todos nosotros—

Orión y Perseo asintieron antes lo dicho por Lucy, ellos sabían que el miedo podía ser el peor enemigo del ser humano, para que un ser humano lograra invocar a los dioses tenía que dejar el miedo de lado para dar paso a la fuerza.

…..

Erza estaba peleando con Ajeel Ramal, el hombre era fuerte. Sho había decidió alejarse de Erza para darle su espacio porque ella iba a armar desastre por todo ese lugar con los soldados. Cefeo se encarga de evitar que alguien atacara a Erza por la espalda, sus monstros le estaban ayudando. Gray y Natsu veían pelear a las chicas y se dieron cuenta de que ellas eran más fuertes de lo que recordaban.

-Se acercan bombarderos—dijo Sho mientras sacaba sus alas para detener a los bombarderos –no permitan que destruyan nada—

La rubia ojiverde se elevó en lo alto preparándose para atacar

 _Rugido del DVS de Fuego_

El enorme rugido derribo dos bombarderos dejando a una Sho con una sonrisa de orgullo, ese no había sido más que su veinte por ciento de poder.

Erza no lo dudo y decidió sacar la Armadura del Guardián, no tenia tiempo que perder, necesitaba terminar con su enemigo y regresar al gremio estaba sintiendo como Lucy sacaba mas espíritus. Eso no era bueno

-Sho hay que dejar los juegos—dijo Erza –Cefeo ayúdanos a derribar esos bombarderos—

Cefeo asintió, tomando su báculo y apuntándolo hacia los bombarderos para derribarlos de un solo tiro. Cefeo no acostumbraba a recibir órdenes de nadie, él era un Rey, pero por Lucy y su familia el haría todo. Gracias a Lucy Cefeo y su esposa Casiopea habían logrado tener el perdón de Poseidón después de tantos milenios. Natsu y Gray decidieron que también darían lo mejor de sí para deshacerse de los soldados y regresar con los demás.

Cefeo había derribado a más de cinco bombarderos en un solo disparo, Sho había derribado otros cinco, pero aún seguían llegando más.

Erza sintió la presencia de Casiopea cerca de ellos y eso quería decir que sus chicas estaban cerca de ella.

 _Rugido del dragón de Agua_

 _Rugido Celestial_

 _Rugido del dragón de hielo_

Si. Esas eran sus pequeñas, la primera había sido Kiyoko, la segunda Asuka y la tercera Akane.

 _Magic Gun Shoot_

Escucho los gritos de Bisca y Alzack

-Bisca, Alzack—dijo Natsu acercándose a los mencionados –que paso? —

-Este ataque era pequeño todos nos deshicimos de nuestros enemigos—dijo Bisca

-El puerto de Hargeon está siendo atacado—dijo Alzack

-Quien lo está protegiendo—pregunto Sho desde el cielo

-Lamia Scale y Mermaid Heels—dijo Asuka

-Todos están bien—preguntó Erza hartándose de la pelea contra Ajeel y buscando la manera de darle un fin de una buena vez por todas

Erza decidió usar la espada que el Rey le había otorgado y al hacer dos movimientos rápido, los cuales fueron como una imaginación para Ajeel lo hicieron caer.

-Hay que regresar al gremio—dijo Erza

-Donde están Ul y Meredy—pregunto Sho mientras que con la ayuda de Cefeo, Natsu, Gray, Akane y Asuka derribaban los últimos bombarderos


	10. Chapter 10

Capítulo 10: No Estoy Muerta

El equipo de Mirajane estaba siendo el más atacado, había muchos soldados, el demonio se descuidó por un segundo debido a una explosión cerca de ella. Mirajane vio como Lisanna iba a ser por la espalda mientras peleaba con dos oponentes.

Los ojos de Mirajane se abrieron como platos al ver un ataque pasar al lado de su hermana menor. Busco de donde había salido de disparo y se sorprendió mas a ver a una Exceed amarillo sacudiéndose las manos. El demonio observo el campo de batalla y noto que había dos Exceeds mas una roja y una azul, pero no sabía de donde había salido.

-¿Quiénes son ustedes? —pregunto Lisanna

-Estamos en busca de Ultear, Sho y Lucy Heartfilia—dijo la Exceed roja –mi nombre es Shiori—

-Se puede saber ¿por qué están en busca de ellas? —preguntó Mirajane

-Tenemos una deuda que cerrar con ellas—dijo la Exceed azul –mi nombre es Chika, y ella esa Ami— presentando a su compañera quien estaba hablando como si nada con Elfman.

…

Brandish iba en busca de Lucy, ella era su objetivo principal al ser hija de Layla.

Lucy sintió la presencia de Brandish acercándose al gremio cada vez más, noto que Perseo estaba ocupando peleando con unos soldados, Orión estaba ocupado derribando unos bombarderos mientras que el Master ayudaba a Perseo.

Lucy decidió que ella se ocuparía de Brandish y destruiría los planes de la chica, aunque quería saber porque la chica de cabellos verdes las odiaba tanto y más a ella. Lucy no tardo en aparecer frente a Brandish quien sonrió con malicia

-Viniste—dijo Brandish

-¿Por qué no lo haría? – preguntó Lucy

-Porque eres una cobarde—dijo Brandish

-Dilo lo que quieras, pero mi pregunta es ¿Por qué nos quieres muertas? —

-Las Heartfilia mataron a mi madre—dijo Brandish –y yo matare su legado—

-Nadie mato a nadie—dijo Lucy –Grammy fue asesinada por uno de los cuidadores de la casa—

-Mentiras!—grito Brandish atacando a Lucy quien lo esquivo

Ambas chicas empezaron a pelear, pero Lucy se dio cuenta de que Brandish estaba cegada por el odio lo cual le dio la ventaja de desmayarla con más facilidad. Lucy cargo a Brandish y la llevo hasta el gremio, luego invoco a Loke para que le pusiera unas cadenas que restringieran la magia de la chica y así evitar que esta causar más problemas.

Poco tiempo después los demás grupos fueron llegando al gremio. Orión, Perseo, Cefeo, Casiopea se despidieron de Lucy, la cual les dio las gracias por ayudarle con las peleas. Casiopea solo le sonrió a Lucy en son de decirle que no había nada que agradecer, los demás hicieron una reverencia de respeto y desaparecieron.

-Mami—llamo Kiyoko –tengo hambre—

Lucy le preguntó a Mirajane si tenía algo para comer, la albina asintió y se dirigió hacia la cocina del gremio. Asuka y Akane decidieron ayudar a Mirajane a preparar la comida para todos, porque sabían que no solo Kiyoko estaba hambrienta.

-Lucy—llamo Shiori

-Chicas—dijo Lucy –¿que las trae por aquí? – preguntó

-Tenemos una deuda con ustedes—dijo Ami –ustedes nos salvaron de ese gremio oscuro cuando nadie más quería hacerlo—

-No nos deben nada—dijo Ultear –pero sé que ustedes no solo vinieron aquí a intentar para esa deuda o me equivoco—

-Queremos estar con ustedes—dijo Chika –sus magias y las nuestras son un tanto similares y queremos poder ayudarles y salvar el continente de Fiore—

Lucy miro a sus hermanas, a Erza y a Meredy quienes asintieron ante lo que pedían las Exceeds, ellas no eran nadie para decirles que hacer y que no. Si ellas querían ayudar solo les quedaba apoyarlas sin más.

-Como ustedes gusten—dijo Lucy

Dicho eso la maga estelar bajo hacia el sótano donde en una celda tenían a Brandish. La peli-verde ya había despertado.

-Vamos—dijo Lucy abriendo la puerta y ayudando a Brandish a ponerse de pie

-Crees que todo es así de fácil—dijo Brandish mirando con desprecio a Lucy

-Nada es fácil, pero tienes que saber lo que en realidad paso—

Ambas chicas caminaron hasta llegar donde estaba todos los demás, los ojos de Brandish solo demostraban odio hacia Ultear, Sho y Lucy.

-Tu mocosa quita esa cara de oído que no sabes anda—dijo Sho –que bien se siente no ser la menor por una vez—

-Idiota—murmuro Ultear ya que Sho era mayor que Brandish por meses

Lucy sentó a Brandish en una de las mesas y le quito las esposas para mostrarle a la maga que no tenía nada que temer y que ellas no querían pelear, pero para Brandish esa era una oportunidad para golpear a Lucy. Brandish se lanzó sobre Lucy provocando que ambas cayeran al suelo, Erza y las demás se iban a meter, pero el grito de Lucy diciéndoles que no hicieran nada las detuvo.

Entre sus peleas rompieron dos jarrones de agua que Mirajane había llevado. EL gremio empezó a temblar y sintieron una presencia estelar. Lucy se detuvo al reconocer esa magia.

-QUE MIERDAS CREEN QUE HACEN—se escuchó el grito por todo el gremio

Lucy se separó de Brandish, le temblaba todo el cuerpo. La maga estelar dirigió su mirada hacia Ultear y Sho quienes estaban temblando y lágrimas corriendo por sus mejillas. Lucy dejo salir un suspiro tembloroso, era quien ella creía que era.

Lucy miro al frente y se encontró con Aquarious, un jadeo se escapó de la boca de Lucy y sin más se lanzó a abrazar a la sirena. Sho y Ultear corrieron para abrazar a la sirena. Los llantos eran desconsolados.

-Aquarious—dijo Erza mientras lagrimas salían de sus ojos

-Estas bien—dijo Meredy llorando

Nadie entendía que era lo que estaba pasando. Asuka estaba llorando mientras que Akane y Kiyoko estaba sorprendidas de ver a todas llorando, pero al mismo tiempo de por fin conocer a la persona que había creado de una de sus madres una gran mujer.

-Aquarious—dijo Brandish sorprendida –creí que estabas muerta—

El gremio dejo salir un jadeo ante eso, por fin entendían la reacción de todas las chicas, por fin entendían el gran cambio de Lucy y las demás, por fin sabían quién se había sacrificado por ellos. Quien había decidido dar la vida para que ellos pudieran sobrevivir y vencer a Tártaros.

-Yo nunca estuve muerta, solo de vacaciones en el mundo de los espíritus—dijo la sirena –ahora, Heartfilia, Myu, Scarlet hagan una fila de mayor a menor—

Las chicas se apresuraron a hacer la fila primero Erza, Lucy, Ultear, Sho, Brandish, Akane, Asuka y Kiyoko. Aquarious frunció el ceño al ver a las niñas hacer fila.

-¿Y ustedes? —pregunto la sirena

-Soy Asuka—respondió la peliverde –y bueno me considero una Heartfilia—

La sorpresa estaba dibujada en el rostro de Aquarious –Has crecido mucho, niña—dijo la sirena con una sonrisa de orgullo –¿y ustedes dos?

-Me llamo Akane Heartfilia-Scarlet—

-Kiyoko Heartfilia-Scarlet—

-¿Quiénes son sus padres? —pregunto Aquarious

-Lucy Heartfilia y Erza Scarlet—dijo Akane

Aquarious volteo a mirar a Erza –Tu—señalo a la peli-escarlata

-Deja que te expliquemos—dijo Erza un tanto pálida

-Bien—murmuro Aquarious –ahora entiendo porque Lucy nunca tuvo novio—

Ultear, Sho y Meredy estallaron en risas

-En cuanto a ti Brandish tenemos mucho de qué hablar y más sobre esa estupidez de querer matar a Lucy y a las demás-


	11. Chapter 11

Capítulo 11: Entendimiento

Todo el gremio estaba en silencio al ver como la sirena ponía a todas las chicas más fuertes en orden. Aquarious miro a Kiyoko y Akane con mucha curiosidad, la menor se parecía mucho a Erza, pero al ver a Akane supo que algo no estaba bien, la edad que parecía tener la niña no concordaba con sus cuentas.

-¿Por qué hasta hoy? - pregunto Lucy sin dejar de mirar a la sirena tratando de ver si había cambiado un poco durante esos anos

-Mientras yo estuviera a su lado ninguna de ustedes hubiera logrado controlar sus poderes—dijo Aquarious –yo soy su guardiana, la que evita que ustedes ser pierdan, la que evita que ustedes rompan los sellos—

-Pero ¿Por qué cinco años? —pregunto Sho con melancolía

-Hace cuanto lograron controlar sus poderes al ciento por ciento—pregunto la sirena

-Hace unos meses—respondió Ultear entendiendo todo lo que la sirena les estaba diciendo, ahora todas entendieron que esos cinco años eran necesarios para que ellas pudieran ser fuertes tanto mental como físicamente

-¿Como hago para volver tu llave a la normalidad? —pregunto Lucy

Natsu frunció el ceño –¿De qué hablas? —preguntó el pelirosa. Aquarious miro al chico y le dio una mirada asesina, todos en el gremio temblaron ante esa mirada

Lucy saco la llave de Aquarious, rota a la mitad. Todos jadearon ante eso –Esto paso porque abrí el portal del Rey de los espíritus estelares—dijo Lucy bajando el rostro con melancolía. La pregunta que todos ellos se habían hecho sobre quien había sido sacrificado en la guerra contra Tártaros había sido contestada de improvisto.

-La lleva la tiene mi padre—dijo Aquarious

-Te refieres a…- dijo Erza poniéndose pálida y sin poder terminar su oración, la sirena asintió

-Poseidón—dijo Lucy, Erza sintió como el cuerpo de la rubia se tensó con solo decir ese nombre

-¿Por qué ponen esa cara? —pregunto Mavis al ver a todas las chicas tensas

-Lucy y Poseidón no se llevan bien—dijo Meredy con una gotita de sudor en la nuca –eso se la viven peleando, así como eran Aquarious y Lucy-

Aquarious bufo un poco molesta, sabía que su padre estaba enojado con Lucy por lo de la llave. La sirena miro a sus chicas y sonrió con orgullo al ver que todas seguían juntas tal y como ella y las madres de las chicas habían soñado.

-Bueno, después hablamos de mi padre—anuncio Aquarious –Lucy, Erza vengan conmigo—

Ambas salieron junto a Aquarious, la sirena se detuvo frente a la piscina que tenían en el gremio, se habían alejado lo suficiente para que nadie escuchara su conversación pero seguían en la línea periférica de todos. Erza no podía negar que estaba nerviosa, recordaba que Aquarious había sido todo menos amable con ella por haber lastimado a Lucy en el pasado. Ahora no sabía cómo si iba a tomar el hecho de que Lucy tenía dos hijas con ella.

-Me pueden explicar cómo es que tienen dos hijas—pidió la sirena mirando con orgullo a ambas chicas, pero con la curiosidad carcomiéndola por dentro, aunque su rostro estuviera neutral

-Sé que te diste cuenta de que Akane es muy mayor para creer que es nuestra hija—dijo Lucy mirando primero a la sirena para luego mirar a Erza –la encontramos cuando íbamos buscando un lugar donde entrenar, su familia había sido asesinada por los demonios de Tártaros—

-Ella y Kiyoko estaban perdidas en el bosque. Kiyoko solo era una bebé—continuó Erza, no quería dejar sola a Lucy en esa explicación tan importante sobre sus hijas –Akane sabe que no somos sus madres biológicas, pero ella nos quiere como tal, en cambio Kiyoko—

-Kiyoko no sabe nada de lo que pasó con sus padres biológicos así que ella cree en un ciento por ciento que Erza y yo somos sus madres—termino de decir Lucy

Ambas magas se quedaron esperando por la reacción de la sirena, si eran sinceras con ellas misma no sabía que esperar, podían ser gritos, regalos o quién sabe.

-Pero ¿Por qué Kiyoko se parece mucho a Erza? —preguntó Aquarious moviendo la cabeza hacia aún lado en confusión, a pesar del porte de mujer enojona y gruñona ese gesto hizo que los rostros nerviosos de Lucy y Erza se relajaran, habían encontrado adorable que la sirena estuviera siendo comprensiva.

-Eso ocurrió cuando Virgo y Capricorn hicieron un hechizo que provocó que las chicas llevarán nuestra sangre. Kiyoko fue más compatible con Erza—dijo Lucy sonriendo

Aquarious se quedó pensando en que no era tan malo que estuvieran esas dos pequeñas, por lo poco que había notado esas niñas eran dignas de ser Heartfilia y Scarlet. La sirena miro detenidamente a las dos chicas, sonrío al ver que Erza se había quedado al lado de Lucy, apoyándola y siendo uno de sus importantes pilares. La sirena no tenía más resentimiento para como Titania, la maga de la armadura había logrado ganarse el respeto de Aquarious, al igual que la sirena se había ganado el respeto de la peli escarlata.

-Todos estos años han estado juntas—aseguró Aquarious mirando a Lucy y luego a Erza

-Desde que la guerra terminó no nos hemos separado—dijo Erza cruzando los brazos sobre su pecho, antes eso había sido como un mecanismo de defensa, pero en esos momentos solo era un signo de seguridad y confianza.

Lucy asintió ante lo que la pelirroja había dicho.

-¿Le dirán a Kiyoko la verdad? —preguntó la sirena empezando a divagar sobre las cosas que podría ensenarles a esas niñas claro que incluiría a Asuka.

-Cuando llegue el momento se lo haremos saber, ella decidirá si quiere seguir a nuestro lado o buscar su propio lugar—dijo Lucy a lo que Erza asintió

-Hablare con mi padre—dijo la sirena –le haré saber que necesitas mi llave, además que quiero conocer más a esas niñas—

La sirena entro en el gremio dejando a Lucy y Erza con cara de sorpresa. Ellas no se esperaban eso de la sirena. Todos en el gremio vieron como las mujeres habían hablado, vieron las caras de Erza y Lucy, y eso les dio curiosidad. Aquarious entro en el gremio

-Ul, Sho—llamó Aquarious ambas mencionadas se acercaron -me alegra ver que siguen juntas y que han podido contener sus peleas—

Risas estallaron por el gremio, Aquarious frunció el ceño –Ellas y mamá han causado desastre por todos lados—dijo Kiyoko atrayendo la atención de la sirena

-Erza siempre se mete en nuestras discusiones—se quejó Sho haciendo pucheros

-Es porque siempre destruyen media ciudad con sus "discusiones"—dijo Akane rodando los ojos en diversión –Mama Lucy siempre tiene que detenerlas a todas para que no destruyan toda una ciudad-

-Sin contar que incendian todo a su paso y todo queda reducido a cenizas—agregó Asuka con una gotita de sudor en la nuca

Aquarious dejo salir un largo suspiro en resignación, sabía que esas chicas nunca iban a cambiar a pesar de que ya fueran unas adultas.

-Brandish—llamo la sirena –haz lo que se te dé la gana, pero no quiero verte pelear con Lucy u otra de las chicas. Tu madre fue asesinada por Zoldeo y Lucy ya se encargó de ese bastardo—

Brandish solo escucho cada palabra que la sirena le decía, miro hacia fuera para ver a Lucy platicar con Erza y luego ver a ambas mujeres entrar en el gremio, suspiro al saber que había odiado a la persona equivocado, que había deseado ver muerta a una persona que no tenía la culpa de nada.

-Me quedare y les ayudare—dijo la peliverde sorprendiendo a todos en el gremio a excepción de Aquarious quien solo sonrió de medio lado

-Bueno, me voy—dijo Aquarious viendo como las miradas de sus chicas se tornaba triste –tengo que hablar con mi padre—agrego después. La sirena noto como los rostros de sus chicas se iluminaron –también Asuka, Akane y Kiyoko las espero en el mundo de los espíritus estelares—

Lucy frunció el ceño, no sabía que cosas les iba a ensenar Aquarious a sus hijas y sobrina. La sirena lo noto, pero se sorprendió al ver que todas las Heartfilia, Connell y Scarlet se le quedaban viendo.

-Solo quiero conocerlas y poner sellos en ellas por si heredan sus monstruosos poderes—

Todos sonrieron porque sabían que eso sería de mucha ayuda. Akane, Kiyoko y Asuka se preguntaban porque no habían visto a la sirena antes en el mundo espiritual si ellas iban cada vez que quería y sin avisar.


	12. Chapter 12

Capítulo 12: Aléjate de Ella

Natsu miraba a Lucy y no lograba entender como era que la maga estelar podía estar en el mismo lugar que el sin poder hablarle o mirarle, habían sido compañeros de misiones, aventuras y tonterías. Sabía que había hecho mal al ir solo dejando una nota, pero ella tenía que entender que él no estaba seguro de poder ver a alguien a la cara después de haber perdido a su padre.

Erza, por su parte, podía notar las miradas de Natsu hacia Lucy y eso no le estaba gustando, la peli escarlata sabía que esos momentos la maga estelar se encontraba más tensa que nunca al no saber cuál iba a ser la reacción de Poseidón cuando Aquarious le dijera que le devolviera la llave. Erza entendía las ganas de Natsu al querer hablar con Lucy, pero ella no iba a permitir que el chico molestara a la maga estelar en estos momentos, no cuando un pequeño error les costaría su felicidad.

-Natsu—llamo Titania con seriedad –ven conmigo un momento—

Lucy vio como Erza y Natsu salían del gremio, sabía que si la maga de la armadura hacia eso era porque no quería que ellas escucharan, así que, por respeto a las decisiones de Erza decidió bloquear el sentido auditivo de las chicas.

-¿Qué pasa, Erza? – pregunto el pelirosa con curiosidad

-Mantente lejos de Lucy por el momento—dijo Erza sin rodeos

-¿Por qué? –replico Natsu frunciendo el ceño –tu no me puedes impedir que hable con ella—

-Lucy en estos momentos no se encuentra bien y si tú vas y le preguntas por que se comporta de esa manera contigo lo único que provocaras es que ella no logre obtener lo que todas hemos estado deseando—

Erza sabía que Poseidón iba a buscar cualquier pretexto a la mano para no darle la llave de su hija a Lucy. Erza y todas las demás estaban conscientes de eso, incluso Kiyoko que solo tenía cinco años lo sabía y lo entendía perfectamente.

-Voy hablar con ella, Erza—dijo Natsu con seriedad –ni tu ni nadie me lo va a impedir—

Erza frunció el ceño y puso ambas manos en puños, sabía que Natsu era terco, pero no lo creía capaz de poner en peligro lo que ellas habían estado deseando desde hacía cinco años –Si para proteger a mi familia tengo que detenerte, Natsu. Créeme que lo hare, no permitiré que Lucy vuelva a tener esa mirada sin vida, no permitiré ver como Sho, Ul y Meredy se culpen al no poder hacer nada al no querer utilizar magia estelar para no ocasionar un desequilibrio entre ambos mundos, no permitiré que Asuka y mis hijas sean privadas de conocer más a fondo a la persona que ayudo a su madre a esta de pie por tanto tiempo—

Natsu podía ver el enojo bailar en los orbes escarlatas, el chico se dio cuenta del color de los ojos de su amiga habían cambiado ya no eran cafés y quería saber porque cambiaron.

-Ya estas advertido Natsu—dijo Erza empezando a caminar –mantente lejos de ella o yo te obligare—

-Tú no eres nadie para decidir por ella—dijo Natsu un poco enojado al ver que Titania estaba tomando decisiones por Lucy. Erza se detuvo

-Tú no sabes que soy yo en ese círculo de chicas, Natsu, pero si quieres saberlo por las malas te aconsejo que no lo hagas. Lucy puede ser peligrosa, pero yo ya era peligrosa antes que ella y si por protegerla a ella y a mis hijas tendré que sacar lo peor de mi lo hare—

Dicho eso la maga de la armadura entro en el gremio para ver que nadie se había dado cuenta de que ella y Natsu habían estado hablando. Cuando su mirada y la de Lucy se encontraron noto que la maga estelar susurro algo y todas la voltearon a ver, entonces ella lo entendió, Lucy había puesto el hechizo de aislamiento

-"Chica inteligente" –le dijo Erza por medio de telepatía

-"Deduje que no querías que nadie escuchara" –dijo la rubia encogiéndose de hombros

-"Gracias" –replico Erza con una sonrisa que no pasó desapercibida para Mirajane.

La maga del Take Over había notado como Erza y Lucy se cuidaban mutuamente, pero al mismo tiempo cuidaban de todas las chicas en su círculo familiar, parecía como si ellas do fueran las líderes, las matriarcas de esa familia. La demonio sonrió ante ese hecho, le gustaba la idea de ver a Lucy y Erza juntas.

Todos estaban ocupados hablando de las peleas que habían tenido contra los soldados de Álvarez hasta que una luz proveniente de Lucy silencio todo el gremio.

-¿Qué pasa, Loke? –pregunto Lucy al ver a su espíritu

-Las tropas de Zeref se están acercando—dijo el líder de los espíritus –esta vez es un batallón de 10,000 soldados—

Muchos notaron como el semblante de Sho quien había estado jugando con Kiyoko cambio, notaron como Ul se levantaba de su asiento para ponerse al nivel de Lucy, notaron como Meredy se acercaba a su madre, como Erza se ponía al lado derecho de Lucy y como Asuka, Akane y Kiyoko se ponían al lado de Erza.

Era una formación un tanto extraña ya que Erza y Lucy quedaban en el medio.

-Loke, regresa al mundo celestial por favor haz que todo el mundo se prepare y cuando digo todo el mundo me refiero a espíritus zodiacales y a dioses del olimpo—

Erza tomo la mano de Lucy y la apretó para que esta la viera, la mirada de Erza gritaba cuidado y enojo, la de Lucy tranquilidad y entendimiento.

-Entendido—dijo Loke

-Loke—llamo Erza, Lucy se tensó pensando en que la peli escarlata iba a decir algo para que Loke no le dijera nada a los dioses del olimpo –por favor prepara mis armaduras y las de Kiyoko, dile a Aquarious que es necesario que regrese en este instante y que le ponga los sellos a las niñas—

Lucy se relajó ante eso, todos en el gremio lo notaron y querían saber el porqué de eso, sabían que Lucy era la que tenía el poder de decidir lo que haría y a cuantos espíritus invocaría, pero porque se había tensado ante Erza

-¿Podemos saber que pasa aquí? –pregunto Mavis con curiosidad

-¿En cuanto a qué? – dijo Ultear tomando acercándose al mapa de Magnolia

-Lucy se tensó cuando Erza hablo con Loke—dijo Makarov

-Lucy es la guardiana de los espíritus, pero Erza es la guardiana de Lucy—dijo Sho mientras marcaba puntos clave en el mapa

-¿Cómo funciona eso? –pregunto Levy interesada en el tema

-Lucy decide si quiere que los espíritus vengan y le ayuden, ella los puede mandar al mundo celestial cuando ella quiere, pero yo—dijo Erza –puedo hacer que los espíritus no cedan ante las ordenes de Lucy. Lucy tiende a sobrecargarse en momentos de peleas y yo tengo que evitar que eso suceda—

-¿Ustedes son pareja? –pregunto Mirajane haciendo que todos se quedaran quietos y voltearan a ver a Lucy y Erza quienes miraban a la maga del Take Over con los ojos desorbitados

-Define pareja—dijo Lucy al ver que Erza aún seguía sorprendida

-Lo hemos notado desde que llegaron—dijo Mirajane –Erza te cuida demasiado y tú a ella. Tú y ella se comportan como las líderes de la familia Heartfilia. Tienen dos hijas—

Lucy y Erza se miraron, todo lo que Mirajane había dicho era verdad –Si somos pareja—dijo Erza para luego ponerse a la altura de Kiyoko –necesito que intentes invocar la armadura que diseñamos—

Todos aún seguían en shock ante esas palabras "Si somos pareja" pero habían salido del su sorpresa al ver como Erza y su pequeño yo charlaba.

Cuando Kiyoko iba a responder las puertas del gremio se abrieron dejando a ver a Jellal, todos se quedaron helados al ver al líder de Oración Seis frente a ellos. Nadie sabía que era lo que iba a pasar ahora con todo lo que había entre Lucy y Erza, no sabían cómo el chico se iba a tomar la verdad de que su primer amor ahora tenía dos hijas.

-Hola—dijo Jellal incomodo al ver todas las miradas en el –acabo de ver a Natsu y Happy salir volando del gremio-


	13. Chapter 13

Capítulo 13: Cuídala

 _-Hola—dijo Jellal al ver todas las miradas en el –acabo de ver a Natsu y Happy salir volando del gremio—_

Todos dejaron salir un suspiro de resignación al saber que su amigo pelirosa era un idiota sin remedio. Makarov miro a Lucy con esperanzas de que la maga estelar pudiera hacer algo sin la necesidad de poner a los demás en peligro

-¿Puedes ir por él? – pidió/pregunto

-No—dijo Lucy rápidamente

-¿Por qué? —pregunto Gray con sorpresa ante la rápida respuesta de Lucy

-Si voy pondré en peligro muchas cosas, si Sho, Ultear, Meredy, Erza o una de las niñas hacen algo estúpido como lo que Natsu acaba de hacer, nosotras perderemos algún muy valioso—

-¿Qué es tan valioso como la vida de un compañero? –reprocho Gray

-La vida de otro amigo—dijo Ultear frunció el entrecejo, ellas no podían hacer mucho en esos momentos, tenían que cuidar de que Poseidón no encontrara una estúpida idea para negarles la llave de Aquarious

-El rosadito siempre actúa de manera estúpida—dijo Sho –pero nosotras hemos aprendido a no actuar de esa manera a la mala—

Nadie dijo nada, Jellal aún seguía en la puerta mirando como Erza y Kiyoko invocaban una armadura. El chico noto el parecido de la pequeña con Titania y frunció el ceño.

Lucy por su parte había cerrado los ojos, buscando una manera de poder invocar el Star Dress de Aquarious sin la presencia de la sirena en las batallas, la maga estelar sabía que sería necesario en cualquier momento y tenía que estar preparada. Lucy solo esperaba que la sirena lograra hacer que su padre la escuchara, la maga estelar estaba feliz de que Poseidón se preocupara por su hija, pero a veces esa protección sobrepasaba los limites.

-Erza—llamo Jellal, la peli escarlata lo miro y le sonrió -¿Quién es ella? –

-Mi hija—dijo Erza sonriéndole a Kiyoko quien le devolvió la sonrisa

Todo el gremio noto la reacción de sorpresa de Jellal ante lo dicho por Titania, luego sintieron que algo pasaba con Lucy. Erza se levantó y se dirigió hacia la maga estelar, pero Jellal la tomo del brazo deteniéndola.

-Es no puede ser verdad—dijo Jellal mirando a Erza con el ceño fruncido

-Lo es—aseguro Erza sin dudas –ella es mi hija menor, Akane es la mayor y ahora suéltame Lucy me necesita—

Erza jalo su brazo para luego llegar hacia Lucy. Erza dejo salir un suspiro de frustración al saber que era lo que la maga estelar estaba haciendo, no quería que Lucy se expusiera de esa manera tan despreocupada, no quería perderla. Todos vieron como Erza tomaba el rostro de Lucy entre sus manos mientras que Sho, Ultear, Meredy y las niñas no hacían ni un gesto de preocupación. Ellas sabían que Erza era la única capaz de tranquilizar a Lucy en cualquier situación y que era mejor no molestarlas.

Los magos de FT fruncieron el ceño al ver los ojos de Erza brillar, creían que solo las Heartfilia tenían poderes oculares, pero al parecer estaban equivocados.

-¿Qué está pasando? –pregunto Jellal

-Mama Erza está haciendo que los poderes de Mama Lucy no se salgan de control—respondió Kiyoko mientras revisaba la armadura que Erza le había dado

Jellal solo miro a la niña, su rostro mostraba confusión. Lucy y Erza eran las mamas de aquellas niñas, algo no estaba funcionando en la mente de chica peli azul; miro nuevamente a Erza y Lucy, y sintió como los poderes de Lucy empezando a bajar mientras que los ojos de Erza empezaban a dejar de brillar. Luego escucharon un suspiro provenir de la maga de la armadura.

-Cuando dejara de hacer eso—se quejó Erza

-Cuando Aquarious nos dé respuestas y no tengamos que buscarlas por nuestra propia mano—dijo Sho sentándose en el suelo. Todas las mesas habían sido movidas.

Aquarious apareció cerca de Lucy y dejo salir un suspiro de frustración luego miro a Erza quien se encogió de hombros.

-Akane, Asuka y Kiyoko vengan conmigo—dijo la sirena

Jellal está confundido, no sabía que era lo que estaba pasando, su cerebro no procesaba lo que acaba de escuchar por parte de Erza.

Lucy salió de su trance, tomando una gran bocanada de aire. Las chicas estaban más tranquilas al ver que Lucy estaba bien, pero los miembros del gremio estaban preocupados por Natsu y Happy. Jellal seguía en su mundo de confusión pensando en que momento había perdido a Erza, en que momento Lucy le había ganado.

-¿Lo lograste? –pregunto Erza

Lucy miro a la peli escarlata y sonrió –Lo logre—susurro

Muchos se sorprendieron al ver a la maga estelar sonreír, era algo que ya casi nunca veían, pero agradecían que Erza y las niñas lograran esa pequeña cosa en la rubia. Erza noto que Lucy le estaba escondiendo algo, pero no lograba entender que era, lo dejo pasar para no poner más presión en todo lo que estaba pasando, pero ya buscaría la oportunidad de que Lucy le dijera todo.

-No te puedo creer—dijo Jellal sin dejar de mirar a Erza –ellas no pueden ser tus hijas—

Erza y Lucy bufaron molestas, no estaban para esas cosas y menos para que sus hijas fueran cuestionadas solo porque él no les creía.

-No es mi problema que no me creas—dijo Erza acercándose al chico peli azul –ellas son mis hijas y eso es todo—

Jellal iba a replicar, pero al ver la mirada purpura con negro de Lucy sobre él se quedó callado, no sabía que significaba eso, pero prefería no indagar. Cuando todo eso de Álvarez y Zeref terminara el hablaría con Erza más a fondo.

Erza miro como Lucy salía del gremio, la maga de la armadura frunció el entrecejo y la siguió. Todos notaron como Erza seguía a Lucy, no sabían que hacer. Pero salieron corriendo cuando escucharon una discusión.

-Esa es tu excusa—grito Lucy

Todos se quedaron sorprendidos al ver a Poseidón ante ella

-No diré nada mas—dijo el rey del mar

-No puedes hacer eso—dijo Lucy pasando una mano por sus cabellos en frustración –sabes que ni ella ni yo lo permitiremos—

-Es mi hija—dijo Poseidón

-Es mi amiga! – le grito Lucy –no puedes evitar que ella esté a nuestro lado solo porque crees que ella no está lista para volver—

Poseidón solo observaba como la rubia lo miraba de manera desafiante, como lo retaba, como se atrevía a ponerse al mismo nivel que un dios.

-Tientas mucha a la suerte al querer ponerte a mi nivel—dijo Poseidón con enojo al ver la osadía de la maga estelar, pero muy en el fondo le alegraba saber que por fin alguien se preocupaba por el bienestar de su hija

-Me pongo al nivel de quien a mi se pegue la gana si es para defender a mi familia—gruño Lucy, Erza se acercó para detener un poco a la maga estelar

-Sabemos que no quieres que Aquarious este con nosotras—hablo Erza mientras sostenía a Lucy por la cintura para que esta no se le lanzara encima al dios del mar y evitar que hiciera una locura –pero tanto ella como las chicas quieren estar juntas, Aquarious quiere conocer a nuestras hijas y mostrarles cosas—siguió Titania con voz calmada, sorprendiendo a los miembros del gremio al ver como el dios del mar se relajaba y escuchaba a Titania con atención –sabes que Aquarious y Lucy son muy tercas como para quedarse quietas, solo te pedimos que nos des una oportunidad de demostrarte que podemos cuidar de tu hija como ella cuido de nosotros—

Todos vieron como Poseidón se detenía a pensar en todo lo que había escuchado, ahora no dudaba que Lucy pudiera proteger a su hija, pero tenían que entenderla era su princesa no lo iba a dejar en manos de cualquiera. Antes Anna le había dicho que la protegería con su vida, luego Layla se lo había prometido, cuando murió Layla y él supo a quien le había quedado la llave. Ahora solo miraba a Lucy y esa mirada llena de valor, determinación. Luego miraba a Erza, esa mirada de entendimiento, valor y seguridad.

-Lo hare—suspiro Poseidón, el dios del mar se quedó estático cuando sintió como la maga estelar que hacía segundos le estaba gritando lo abrazaba –cuídala—

Lucy se separó de Poseidón, lo miro a los ojos –Con mi vida—

Al ver esa mirada llena de seguridad, el dios del mar sabía que su princesa estaba en buenas manos. Lucy tomo la llave que le estaba siendo entregada. Vio a el dios del mar desaparecer. Un suspiro abandono su boca, se dio la vuelta solo para abrazar a Erza con fuerza, con agradecimiento porque si ella no hubiera intervenid quizás en esos momentos estaría en una pelea con el dios del mar –Gracias—murmuro Lucy en el cuello de Erza


	14. Chapter 14

Capítulo 14: Todo Estará Bien

el gremio había quedado sorprendido al ver como Lucy abraza a Erza, si, les habían dicho que ellas eran pareja, pero eso no quitaba que aun se siguieran sorprendiendo por esas muestras.

-Ahora ya no necesitas buscar una manera e usar los Stars Dress—dijo Erza

Lucy solo se encogió de hombros un poco porque eso y Erza solo pudo dejar salir un suspiro al saber que no seria de esa manera. La maga de la armadura noto que las habían dejado solas y sabia que ese era el momento que necesitaba para preguntarle a Lucy que era lo que pasaba

-¿Qué fue lo que viste? –pregunto Erza mirando a Lucy directamente a los ojos

-¿De que hablas? –replico Lucy a pesar de que sabia que Erza la había descubierto

-Lucy, se que viste algo así que dime—

Lucy solo miro a Erza directamente, sabia que si le decía podría haber problemas –No puedo decirte—dijo Lucy bajando la mirada

Erza dejo salir un suspiro de frustración al saber que tendría que persuadir a la maga estelar para que le dijera que era lo que había visto –No nos moveremos de aquí hasta que tu me digas que paso—dijo Titania con seriedad

Lucy sabia que cuando Erza se ponía de esa manera no había quien la detuviera –No puedo decirte, primero que saber si lo que vi es verdad o solo un juego de mi mente—

-Lucy si no me dices no podre ayudarte, sabes que no hay mucho tiempo para secretos y tenemos que detener esta guerra—

Lucy se dio la vuelta para entrar al gremio, solo puedo escuchar un gruñido de frustración completo salir de la garganta de Erza. Los demás dentro del gremio escucharon algunas palabras de las chicas y se tensaron al ver a Lucy entrar y a luego a Erza golpear la puerta atrayendo la atención de todos

-Si no me dices no te dejare pelear—dijo Erza

Lucy se dio vuelta de golpe frunciendo el ceno ante la amenaza de Erza –No puedes hacer eso—le dijo la rubia con enojo

-Oh claro que puedo así que es mejor que hables para encontrar una buena solución o te quedaras sin hacer nada—

Ul, Sho, Meredy y las niñas ya sabían que esa pelea terminaría en gritos y cosas volando por doquier para luego ver como una de las dos daba su brazo a torcer. Los demás miembros del gremio veían con un poco de nerviosismo al ver las miradas duras en los rostros de sus compañeras

-Sabes que no me puedo quedar de brazos cruzados, Erza—dijo Lucy pasando una mano por sus cabellos en modo de impaciencia

-Y tu sabes que no me quedare tranquila al saber que algo ha pasado y que no me quieres decir—dijo Titania –sabes que no estamos para estas cosas, es mejor que me digas y así podre ver en que puedo ayudar—

-Te dije que no estoy segura de lo que vi—dijo Lucy golpeando la mesa a su lado y partiéndola a la mitad

-Sabes que no te creeré eso—dijo Erza golpeando la silla cerca de ella –tus ojos miran a través del alma de las personas. Nunca te has equivocado en lo que has visto así que no me vengas con que no estas segura—

-Erza! –grito Lucy asustando a los demás menos a su familia

-Lucy! –le grito Erza de regreso, ambas estaban cara a cara. Los ojos de Lucy empezaban a cambiar de color hasta llegar al purpura oscuro, los ojos de Erza brillaron mas, un color escarlata mientras un crux se formaba en su iris.

Los miembros del gremio empezaron a temer lo peor, Gray se iba a meter para detenerlas, pero Akane lo detuvo

-Si te metes en estos momentos lo único que provocaras es que Mama Erza se enoje mas—dijo Akane dejando salir un suspiro al ver que las cosas serian mas calmadas esta vez, sus madres no estaban tan enojadas como creía

Kiyoko solo veía entre sus dos madres esperando a ver quien de las dos seria la que diera su brazo a torcer y dejaran de pelear.

-Quien crees que sea esta vez? –le pregunto Sho a Ultear

-Como veo las cosas creo que será Lucy—dijo la maga de hielo

-Apuestas—dijo Sho riendo, Meredy y Ultear se encogieron de hombros y empezaron apostar.

Jellal solo veía como Lucy y Erza se enfretaban en una batalla de miradas, el quería detenerlas, asi que, se acerco a ellas. Jellal estaba por poner una mano en el hombro de Erza para jalarla y evitar que siguieran peleando, pero no vio venir el movimiento de Lucy. La maga estelar tenia al chico peli-azul por el cuello, levantándolo del suelo y dándole la mirada mas aterradora que cualquier se desmayaría

-¿Que crees que haces? –pregunto Lucy con voz ultratumba

Jellal no podía responder, el agarre de Lucy en su cuello era demasiado apretado, no podía articular palabra alguna.

-Kane se lo dijo—bufo Asuka molesta al ver lo que habían causado

Erza salió de su trance al ver que Lucy tenia a Jellal por el cuello, la pelirroja puso su mano sobre la de Lucy y la otra en la espalda de la rubia para calmarla.

-Lucy bájalo—pidió Erza en tono calmado –el no tiene nada que ver en nuestra discusión, solo quería evitar que pasara algo mas—

Lucy sintió las manos de Erza sobre y fue bajando a Jellal, las Heartfilia y Erza sabían que cuando Lucy estaba demasiado frustrada y presionada, sus instintos protectores se disparaban. Sabia que eso solo había sido un acto reflejo al creer que Erza estaba en peligro.

Todos dejaron salir un suspiro al ver que Lucy dejaba caer a Jellal quien rápidamente trato de coger un poco de aire para luego alejarse un poco de las dos chicas.

Lo siguiente que vieron fueron los ojos de Lucy y Erza brillar.

-Eso fue lo que viste—dijo Erza frunciendo el ceno ante lo que Lucy le había mostrado de manera telepática

-Te dije que no estoy segura—

-Lo veremos cuando ellos lleguen, trata de no hacer ninguna estupidez—

Lucy mirada a Erza manera dura mientras la pelirroja solo se encogió de hombros.

Jellal no podía soportar ver como las dos magas se llevaban, su pelea había parecido como una pelea de una pareja casada. Los ojos del chico peli-azul quedaron en Akane y Kiyoko, el quería saber el misterio detrás de esas dos niñas.

-"Investigare todo de ellas"—pensó Jellal sin quitar la mirada de las pequeñas Heartfilia-Scarlet. Juvia y Ultear notaron la mirada del chico en las niñas y sabían que eso no quería decir nada bueno. Ultear se acerco a Juvia sin que nadie le pusiera mucha atención

-Juvia mantén tus ojos en Jellal—susurro la pelinegra, conocía al chico, pero no eso no evitaba que desconfiara de el al ver esa mirada

-Lo hare—susurro Juvia con una sonrisa –tu evita que las niñas estén solas—

Ultear asintió sonriendo de medio lado. Mientras Lucy y Erza se encargaban de los planes junto a Sho, ellas dos se encargarían de proteger a las pequeñas Heartfilia-Scarlet y a la pequeña de los Connell

….

Happy no podía creer lo que había escuchado, no entendía nada de lo que estaba pasando. Lo único que sabia era que tenia de detener a Natsu de ir a su propia tumba. No quería perder a su mejor amigo.

Happy tomo a Natsu a pesar de sentir como sus patitas se quemaban por las llamas alrededor del cuerpo de Natsu. Happy voló, usando su Max Speed para llegar al gremio cuando noto que Natsu se había desmayado.

-Natsu—susurro Happy con tristeza –Lucy sabrá que hacer, Wendy podrá curar tus heridas—dijo el gato azul mientras lagrimas corrían por sus mejillas

….

Lucy sintió la magia de Happy acercándose a una gran velocidad, también sentía como la magia de Natsu estaba inestable. La maga estelar asusto a todos con su transformación.

-Lucy—dijo Ultear asustada

Lucy no dijo nada y salió volando del gremio provocando que Sho y Ultear la siguieran sin dudar. Las tres magas vieron al pequeño gato azul cargar a Natsu inconsciente

-Ultear, Sho llévense a Natsu—dijo Lucy, las dos chicas asintieron y tomaron al chico pelirosa para llevarlo a la enfermería del gremio. Lucy vio como las alas de Happy desaparecían por haber usado mucha magia, la rubia cargo al gato azul

-Lucy—murmuro Happy

-Estas bien—dijo Lucy –te tengo, todo estará bien—Happy sonriendo al escuchar esas palabras y cerro los ojos


	15. Chapter 15

Capítulo 15: Familia

Ultear y Sho entraron al gremio cargando a Natsu, Erza y los demás ayudaron para que lo lograran llevar a la enfermería. Wendy no espero mucho y empezó a curar a Natsu. Erza vio como Asuka y Akane salían del gremio casi corriendo, miro como Kiyoko Francia el entrecejo y hacia pucheros.

Segundos después Lucy entro con Happy en sus brazos, todos se preocuparon ante eso, no sabían que era lo que había pasado. Lucy dejo a Happy en brazos de Kiyoko y le dijo que lo cuidara.

-¿Que paso? –preguntaron todos

-Aún no sabemos—dijo Lucy –mande a Asuka y Akane a traer a Porlyusica—

Lucy miro a Sho y Ultear mirarla con el entrecejo fruncido, la maga estelar por medio de la telepatía les dijo a sus hermanas que era lo que estaba pasando.

-Sho y yo no encargaremos de eso—dijo Ultear

-Espero que dejen de discutir—dijo Sho –es cierto que es divertido verlas pelear, pero ahora no es el momento—

Lucy y Erza rodaron los ojos ante las cosas que decía la rubia oji-jade. Lucy hizo que todo el gremio se dispersara para detener a lo que restaba del ejército de Zeref, Natsu había creado una destrucción, pero aun quedaron soldados.

Con la ayuda de Warren y Cana, se lograron conectar con los gremios aliados en esa guerra. El punto era detener a todos los soldados y protegerse a toda costa. Lucy aún no está segura de decirle al gremio que era lo que estaba pasando, no quería causar pánico más del que ya había. Erza parecía estar de acuerdo con ella, pero como les explicarían si en dado caso las cosas se salían de control, como Lucy les diría que ella y su familia sabían que Natsu era END, pero como les decían que uno de sus miembros era el demonio por el cual habían peleado contra Tártaros para que no lo despertaran.

Sho y Ultear se pusieron a buscar información sobre cómo era posible que Natsu fuera END y que él no se diera cuenta, como Natsu había sido creado. Era un etherias como los demonios de Tártaros o él era más especial. Buscaron en la biblioteca del gremio, en la biblioteca de Magnolia incluso en la biblioteca del mundo celestial y con la ayuda de Crux, apenas habían encontrado el inicio de todo el misterio sobre el chico pelirosa.

Porlyusica llego al gremio y sin más que decir o hacer se dirigió hacia la enfermería del gremio. La mujer sabía que cada vez que Fairy Tail iba en busca de ella era porque se habían metido en un lio enorme y alguien había quedado demasiado herido.

La mujer no perdió el tiempo y reviso a Natsu, Wendy y Charles estaban a su lado ayudándole en todo lo que podían.

Brandish solo se había quedado en una de las esquinas del gremio observando como todos hacían cosas diferentes, como Lucy, Sho y Ultear trabajaban duramente para poder mantener a todos a salvo, pero no solo eran ellas, todos estaba trabajando duramente para mantener su familia a salvo.

Kiyoko miro como Brandish estaba alejada de todos los miembros del gremio, si había visto como la peliverde había atacado a su mami, pero también sabía que no era mala.

-¿Porque estás aquí? –pregunto la pequeña pelirroja

-¿Dónde más debería de estar? –pregunto Brandish confundida

-No sé—replico Kiyoko encogiéndose de hombros –quizás hablan con mis tías o mamas—

-¿Por que haría eso? –

-Porque son amigas—

Brandish solo observo con curiosidad a la pequeña pelirroja, era una pequeña muy inocente, pero podía notar que a la misma vez muy inteligente.

-¿Tu porque estás aquí? –pregunto Brandish

-Te vi sola y quería hablar contigo—

Kiyoko miro como Erza sacaba la armadura de alas negras y salió del gremio, luego miro a todos los que restaban en el gremio salir de este. Kiyoko dejo salir un suspiro luego de ver como todos se dirigían hacia la batalla

-¿Que pasa? –pregunto Brandish

-Ellos van a pelear—dijo la niña –no me gustan mucho las peleas, mis mamas y tías han pasado por eso ya y siempre quedan lastimadas—

-¿Preferirías que se quedaran aquí sin hacer nada? –pregunto Brandish tratando de entender a la pequeña

-Se que lo hacen para protegernos, pero porque siempre tiene que pelear. Los adultos son muy complicados—dijo la pelirroja haciendo pucheros –no pueden solo hablar—

Brandish dejo salir una risita que atrajo la atención de la niña a su lado –Hay cosas que ni nosotros los adultos entendemos—dijo la peliverde –pero creo que Lucy y Erza pelearían contra quien sea solo para cuidar de ti y tu hermana, pelearían por proteger su familia—

Kiyoko solo pudo asentir ante lo dicho por la peliverde. Luego Virgo apareció para llevarse a la pequeña Heartfilia-Scarlet y prepararla por si tendrían que pelear.

….

Porlyusica bajo de la enfermería para poder decirles a todo en el gremio el estado de salud del DS de fuego, la mujer pelirosa miro como todos estaban preocupados, miro como Lucy se paseaba de un lado a otro mientras miraba el mapa de todo Fiore.

-"Esa chica ha cambiado mucho" – pensó la maga de Edolas – "quién diría que ella y Erza terminarían formando una familia"—

Porlyusica sabía sobre la existencia de Akane y Kiyoko por en esos cinco años que pasaron la familia Heartfilia-Scarlet había ido a su casa para curar a Asuka, para cuando una de las niñas tenía fiebre o algo que ninguna de sus madres o tías podía hacer algo al respecto.

-"Espero que todo siga siendo como antes" – pensó Porlyusica –"una familia unida y sin mentiras, sin promesas rotas" –

Porlyusica veía a Lucy moverse de un lado a otro -Escuchen—llamó –Natsu tiene un tumor y por su tamaño me es difícil hacer algo—

El pánico cundió al saber van noticia. No sabía que hacer casi todos sus hijos había salió para defender su ciudad, su gente. Solo quedaban Lucy, Brandish, Akane, Kiyoko y Asuka

-Yo puedo hacer que el tumor se haga pequeño y no ser una molestia—dijo Brandish

-¿Como es eso posible? –pregunto Makarov

-Mi magia me permite hacer las cosas que pequeña o grandes-

-¿Puedes hacer eso por Natsu? -pregunto Lucy con un poco de esperanza de poder salvar a su amigo

-Claro—

Brandish subió a la enfermería junto a Porlyusica, Wendy y Charles vieron como la peliverde se acercaba a la cama, vieron como la magia comenzó a emanar de la mano de esta. Luego vieron a Natsu levantarse de golpe para luego escuchar los gritos de la Primera.

Bajaron corriendo para saber que era lo que estaba pasando y así poder ayudar en todo lo que pudieran. Lucy miro a todos lados, vio a la Primera en el piso con heridas.

La maga estelar sabía que eso era imposible, nadie podía tocar a la Primera, ella era un espíritu, un holograma. Segundos después vio como un hombre calvo golpeaba a la primera. Lucy trato de golpear al tipo, pero le fue imposible, era como si toda su magia hubiera sido desvanecida de su puno. La rubia temió por la seguridad de sus hijas y sobrina, sin embargo, no lo mostro en su rostro.

-¿Quién demonios eres tú? –pregunto Lucy

El tipo miro a Lucy con una sonrisa prepotente. La rubia fue muy cuidadosa de no mostrar ningún disgusto en su rostro, sabía que un paso en falso podría terminar muy mal para ella en esos momentos.

-Mi nombre es Jacob Lessio—respondió el hombre –y si no me equivoco tú has de ser Lucy Heartfilia—

-No te equivocas—dijo Lucy

Brandish pareció detrás de Lucy para ver que era lo que pasaba, al ver la cara de Jacob, Brandish empezó a respirar más rápido.

-Así que aquí es donde estabas Brandish—dijo Jacob mirando a la peliverde –crees que tu traición se quedara impune—

Lucy se tensó al escuchar esas palabras, no hay podido proteger a Grammy porque era una niña en aquel entonces, pero esta vez si protegería a Brandish de que tuviera el mismo final que su madre. Tal vez no eran las grandes amigas en ese momento, pero a pesar de todo Brandish pertenecía a su familia, aunque nadie lo hubiera mencionado antes.

Lucy telepáticamente invoco a Artemisa y a su mellizo Apolo, la maga estelar sabía que estos dos dioses podrían de ser de mucha ayuda. Jacob al ver rodeado sonrió con arrogancia, su magia era invencible pero no contaba con que Lucy tuviera a los dioses griegos de su parte. Artemisa era una magnifica cazadora. Apolo era el dios de la luz de la verdad así que era difícil vencerlos y más cuando estaban juntos.

-No la tocaras—dijo Lucy mirando con enojo a Jacob –ella pertenece a mi familia—

-Ella es un Spriggan, ella nos pertenece—dijo Jacob

-Ella no es un objeto—grito Lucy acercándose con un aura asesina a Jacob –ella pertenece a nuestra familia, ella es un miembro importante aquí. No será clasificada como un objeto ante mi presencia—grito aún más la maga estelar

Todas esas palabras dejaron en shock a Brandish, nadie antes la había defendido de esa manera de los insultos de Jacob y de otros miembros de los 12 Spriggan. Todo era muy nuevo para ella, pero algo le hacía sentir como si las palabras de la rubia fueran verdad. Ella nunca se había sentido que pertenecía algún lugar, no desde que perdió a su madre, pero ahora Lucy le estaba diciendo que ella era parte de su familia, que ella tenía un lugar al que pertenecer, que ella tenía un hogar al que regresar sin importar que.

Brandish miro la rabia que irradiaba el cuerpo de Lucy luego de que Jacob insinuara que ella era un objeto y que no podía hacer nada al respecto. La peliverde por el rabillo del ojo noto la sonrisa de Kiyoko, Brandish aún no entendía la actitud de la esa pequeña pelirroja, pero le alegraba saber que alguien se preocupaba por ella.


	16. Chapter 16

Capítulo 16: Jellal

Brandish no sabía que era lo que estaba pasando, lo único que podía ver eran destellos por todo el gremio.

-Ven—dijo Kiyoko tomándola de la mano –tenemos que escondernos para evitar que mama se descuide y pueda ganarle—

Brandish miro a la niña con sorpresa, pero a la vez con ternura, esa pequeña era muy inocente, pero había algo en ella que les indicaba que no era tan despistada como todos pensarían. No había que juzgar a un libro por su portada

Lucy no iba a permitir que volvieran a lastimar a alguien de su familia, si, quizás estaba en malos términos con Natsu, pero buscaría una manera de hacer que ese tumor desapareciera, aun así, tuviera que pedir ayuda a los dioses, a los espíritus, a quien fuera, pero ella no se permitiría perder a alguien más. Hay tenía suficiente de perder y perder y no tener nada seguro, ella se aseguraría de que su familia estuviera a salvo aun si eso le costaba la vida.

Sus hijas merecían una mejor vida, una mejor infancia; Erza merecía un momento de paz luego de estar esos cinco años asegurándose de que ni ella ni Ul o Sho cometieran alguna estupidez debido a sus poderes, asegurándose que Akane y Asuka no se perdieran, que Akane dejara de tener pesadillas sobre Tártaros matando a su familia y buscándola a ella y a su hermanita, asegurándose que Kiyoko estuviera siempre segura y que nada le faltara. Ultear merecía tener paz, detenerse un momento y pensar que su vida no giraba en nada malo, que tenía una hija, que ahora tenía una familia. Sho tenía que dejar de tener miedo por las noches al sentirse insegura de que en algún momento las chicas desaparecían y la dejarían sola.

Lucy quería que cada una de sus chicas tuviera tranquilidad, tuviera una vida llena de felicidad y amor, y sabía que ahora que Aquarious estaba con ellas de regreso podía ser posible pero antes de eso tenían que derrotar al Imperio Álvarez y a Zeref, luego ella, Ul y Sho se encargarían de Agnologia.

Lucy y Jacob siguieron peleando, pero el hombre siempre lograba hacer que sus espíritus volvieran al mundo espiritual, su lazo era inservible y no quería usar su magia de dragón porque eso sería darles a conocer que ellas escondían más de que parecían. Jacob pensó que tenía el terreno ganado, pero se descuidó y Mirajane apareció de la nada dándole un golpe en la cabeza provocando que se desmayara.

-Buen golpe—dijo Lucy sonriendo de medio lado

-Gracias—dijo la albina

-¿Qué haces aquí? –pregunto Lucy al ver que la maga del Take Over estaba ahí y no con sus hermanos

-Eran pocos soldados en el lado en que nosotros atacamos. Elfman y Lisanna decidieron ir y ayudar a los demás con lo que pudieran—

-Muy bien—dijo Lucy –Natsu, Happy necesito que dejen de hacer cosas estúpidas y esperen a que les digamos que se puede hacer y no poner la vida de los demás en peligro—

-Si—dijo Happy sonriendo con tristeza, Lucy noto la tristeza en el gato azul y frunció el entrecejo al no entender que era lo que pasaba, Natsu estaba fuera de peligro por el momento, pero entonces que era lo que le preocupaba

Lucy miro con Kiyoko se acercaba a Happy y lo abrazaba, la rubia sonrió ante eso, sabía que Akane no se acercaba a nadie que más que a las personas que conocía, pero Kiyoko era otro caso, esa pequeña pelirroja se acercaba a cualquier persona que parecía estar teniendo un mal día y provocaba que sonrieran.

-Tu hija es muy linda—dijo Brandish

Lucy sonrió y asintió ante lo dicho por la peliverde –Erza tiene mucho que ver en eso—dijo Lucy

Los demás grupos fueron llegando, pero a Lucy no le gusto ver que Akane y Asuka llegaban llenas de polvo, lodo, rasguños y un poco de sangre. Erza noto el cambio en la maga estelar y sabía que las dos chicas estaban en problemas, pero ella trataría de hacer que no pasara nada malo. Esperaba que Lucy no estuviera en ese momento de estar de cabeza dura

-Ultear, Sho—llamo Lucy –necesito un antídoto—

Las dos magas asintieron y desaparecieron al instante, Ul y Sho preferían la magia de demonios, pero aun así podían entrar en el mundo estelar y usar los libros y el saber del abuelo Cruz.

-¿Adónde fueron? –pregunto Juvia

-Al mundo espiritual—dijo Lucy –tienen que buscar algunas cosas, prepárense porque no sabemos cuándo volverán atacar—

Lucy sintió la llegada de Jellal, sabía que algo no andaba bien con el chico, pero no sabía que era. La maga estelar solo esperaba que fuera nada malo, esperaba que el chico no los fuera a traicionar porque eso no se lo perdonaría nunca, aun no le había perdonado lo que le había hecho a Erza cuando esta era una niña.

Juvia noto que Lucy ya se había dado cuenta de que Jellal estaba tramando algo y ella no se distraería.

Erza noto a Lucy mover los labios, luego una ráfaga de magia la golpeo. Lucy había hecho un hechizo, pero no sabía a quien le había puesto el hechizo. Erza sabía que Lucy no hacia ningún movimiento por nada, algo no estaba bien.

…

-¿Jellal trama algo? –dijo Ultear

-¿Algo como que? –pregunto Sho

-Note que miraba demasiado a las ninas y eso no me gusto, el no cree que ellas sean hijas de Lucy y Erza—

-¿Crees que les quiera hacer algo? —

-No estoy segura, pero le dije a Juvia que no se descuidara, no quiero saber de lo que sería capaz Lucy por sus hijas—

-Tu y yo sabemos de lo que Lucy es capaz Ul, Erza seguramente ya se dio cuenta después de todo ella es la guardiana de esa rubia cabeza dura—

-Se te olvida que tú también eres rubia—dijo Ultear rodando los ojos

…..

-Tráela ante mi—dijo Irene Belserion –la quiero viva—

-Como usted ordene—dijo Neinhart

-No quiero errores, la quiero viva—

…..

Mavis y Makarov sintieron el ambiente cambiar, algo o alguien estaba jugando con el espacio y tiempo. Ambos Masters voltearon a ver a Lucy y Erza quienes también lo habían notado.

-Mama, mami—llamo Kiyoko al sentir el cambio en el espacio y tiempo –eso fue muy cerca—

Erza y Lucy fruncieron el entrecejo, sabían que era cerca, pero para ellas cerca quería decir que había pasado en Crocus, no creían que su hija lo fuera a sentir a esa edad. Pero algo más había atraído la atención de Lucy en esos momentos

-Nadie se mueva—dijo Lucy con voz ultratumba

Segundos después Lucy tenia a Jellal del cuello contra una de las paredes del gremio. Jadeos se escucharon por parte de todos aquellos que no lograron ver el rápido movimiento de la maga estelar

-¿Que crees que estás haciendo? —dijo Lucy con enojo mientras ponía más presión en el cuello del chico peli-azul

Erza dejo salir un suspiro de frustración, estaban en medio de una jodida guerra a Jellal se le ocurría tratar de poner un hechizo en sus hijas. Erza había noto que el hechizo que Lucy había hecho minutos atrás era para proteger a sus hijas que nadie les hiciera nada, que no pasara lo que paso con Cana cuando tuvieron el problema del reloj. Jellal había querido pasar ese campo de fuerza que protegía a Kiyoko, Akane y Asuka.

-Lucy déjalo—dijo Natsu al no entender que era lo que estaba pasando

Lucy lo ignoro

Todos miraron a Erza quien tenía el entrecejo fruncido y no hacia ningún ademan de querer moverse

-Erza has algo—dijo Gray

Erza ignoro a Gray

-Erza tienes que detenerla—dijo Mirajane con un poco de preocupación de que las cosas pasaran a más en esos momentos

Erza empezó a caminar, todos miraron los pasos lentos de la maga de la armadura. Akane y Kiyoko solo miraban a sus madres con preocupación, ellas no querían que sus madres pelearan con sus amigos, pero ellas habían sentido lo que el chico había querido hacer y estaban completamente seguras de que ninguna de la familia estaba feliz por eso.

Erza puso una mano en el brazo de Lucy poniendo un poco de presión para que la maga estelar soltara a Jellal y dejara que este explicara que era lo que quería hacer, porque poner su vida en peligro, porque querer hacerle eso a sus hijas.

-Deja que nos explique—susurro Erza sabiendo que la rubia la escucharía perfectamente –Lucy—agrego la pelirroja

Lucy empezó aflojar su agarre en la garganta de Jellal permitiendo que este pudiera tomar el aire que Lucy le había sacado ante el movimiento brusco.

-Habla—dijo Lucy tratando de contener todo su enojo, pero el había intentado algo en contra de sus pequeñas y a pesar de que ella no las llevo en su vientre por nueve meses eran sus hijas y eso nadie lo iba a cambiar

-Solo quería saber si ellas en verdad eran hijas de Erza—dijo Jellal con dificultad

-Eso ya te lo dijimos—dijo Erza –ellas son mis hijas—

-Nada de eso tiene sentido—grito Jellal –las cuentas no concuerdan—

-A quien le importan las malditas cuentas—grito Lucy sin poder aguantar más –sino quieres que algo más pase aquí es mejor que te mantengas alejado de ellas—

En ese momento de enojo Lucy no se dio cuenta de lo que estaba pasando a su alrededor, toda su atención estaba concentrada en proteger a sus hijas y nada más. Juvia se acercó a las pequeñas Heartfilia-Scarlet, Bisca y Alzack estaban al lado de Asuka asegurándose que nada les fuera a pasar.

Lucy abrió los ojos como platos al ver que un hombre aparecía detrás de Erza y se la llevaba. Nadie pudo decir nada todo había pasado demasiado rápido. Akane y Kiyoko se acercaron a Lucy para ver si su madre rubia les podía explicar que era lo que había pasado, pero ni Lucy lo entendía muy bien.

-Mami—susurro Kiyoko al borde de las lágrimas -¿Qué paso? – pregunto

Lucy tomo una bocanada de aire, no podía perder el control en ese momento donde sus hijas la necesitaban más que nunca, pero eso no quería decir que se sintiera enojada al ver como en sus narices Erza había sido secuestrada, no entendía como no había podido sentir el espacio y tiempo ser distorsionado.

-No te preocupes—dijo Lucy poniéndose a la altura de su hija menor –no te olvides que ella es Titania y sabe defenderse, pero ahora nosotras tendremos que buscarla para darle fuerzas—

Lucy levanto la mirada para ver a su hija mayor y noto que estaba haciendo todo lo posible para no perder el control de sus poderes.

-Sabes que Erza puede cuidarse, ¿no es así Kane? –Lucy miro como Akane asentía mientras dejaba salir un suspiro. Lucy sonrió al ver que su hija mayor estaba calmándose –si Erza se entera que perdiste el control me va a patear el trasero y eso no sería lindo de ver- -

Ante eso Kiyoko, Akane y Asuka se pusieron a reír ante lo dicho por la rubia

-Niñas quiero que vayan al mundo estelar y busquen información con el rey sobre quien puede ser el enemigo que está usando magia espacio-tiempo. Si es necesario mande a Virgo o a Leo en busca de Minerva miembro de Sabertooth—

Akane miro a su madre a los ojos y lo entendió todo, si ellas estaban presentes a Lucy le sería difícil concentrarse y quería que ellas estuvieran en un lugar seguro ya que la única persona capaz de detener a Lucy había sido secuestrada.

Asuka y Kiyoko invocaron sus puertas y se fueron al mundo mágico. Akane siguió mirando a su madre, Lucy noto que Akane aún estaba ahí

-No hagas nada tonto—dijo Akane –sé que mama estará bien, pero sabes que no te podemos perder a ti si dejes que ambas magias se salgan de control—

Lucy suspiro y asintió. La maga estelar se acercó a Akane y la abrazo –Prometo traer a tu madre de regreso—

La puerta de Akane apareció

Lucy miro a su hija irse y por fin podía dejar salir todo lo que estaba sintiendo. Mirajane noto todas las emociones que pasaban por el rostro de la maga estelar. Miedo era algo que inundaba el rostro de la maga estelar, lo único que no entendía era miedo a que. Ella era fuerte, ella podía traer a Erza de regreso sin duda alguna

-Lucy—llamo Mirajane

Lucy miro a Mirajane y le dio una sonrisa triste –No lo puedo perder—murmuro la rubia

-No la perderás—le dijo la albina –Erza es fuerte y tú también lo eres además tienes a todo el gremio de tu parte—

Lucy dejo salir un suspiro cargado de emociones. Natsu miro a su compañera de gremio y sonrió con tristeza, no recordaba si en algún momento Lucy se había preocupado por el de la manera en que se estaba preocupando por Erza.


	17. Chapter 17

Capítulo 17

Lucy se dio cuenta de que Asuka aún seguía al lado de sus padres. La rubia miró a su sobrin y enarco una ceja. Asuma miro a todos lados esperando a que sus padres dijeron algo, Lucy dejó salir un suspiro y extendió su mano. Asuka camino hacia su tía y está se puso de rodillas.

—¿Qué pasa?— pregunto Lucy

—Se lo que harás— dijo Asuka —Pero también sé que estas buscando una manera de no hacerlo y al mismo tiempo no tienes nada. Solo asegúrate de regresar—

Lucy miró a Asuka y sonrió, la pequeña siempre notaba todo a su alrededor —No te preocupes, Aquarius me ayudará— la rubia abrazo a su sobrina —Ahora ve con las demás y evita que Kiyoko haga un desastre junto con Géminis—

Asuka asintió e invocó su puerta guardiana. Todos notaron el cambio en Lucy.

—¿Qué haremos?— pregunto Gray

Los espíritus estelares empezaron hacer acto de presencia en el gremio a excepción de Géminis y Cáncer —Crocus— dijo Lucy en voz baja mirando el mapa —Hargeon, Magnolia, las montañas y los bosques, ciudades grandes y pequeñas y eso incluye Verónica— agrego después elevando la voz para que los demás escucharan.

Ulter y Sho aparecieron al lado de Lucy, Aquarius les había dicho lo que había pasado y que dejaron todo atrás para que de esa manera ellas dos calmaran a Lucy y está no hiciera alguna locura. Las magas no dudaron en seguir las órdenes de la sirena, si en ellas estaba el cuidar de Lucy ellas lo harían. Durante esos últimos cinco años Lucy las había cuidado y protegido de todo ahora era su turno de cuidar de su hermana mayor.

-Sho, Ur necesito barreras que protejan Magnolia. Las niñas están en el mundo celestial pero no dudo que en cualquier momento regresarán para saber si su madre o madres están aquí- las dos magas asintieron para luego transformarse en mitad dragones y salir del gremio. Natsu veía como Lucy hacía todo de manera casi robótica, como si sus sentimientos hubieran sido guardados en una caja y puestos en lo más recóndito de su corazón.

-Espíritus dispersarse por todo el continente y busquenla- los espíritus asintieron y ninguno se atrevió hacer ningún comentario con respecto a Erza, sabían que en esos momentos la rubia no estaba para palabras que no ayudarían de mucho -Aquarius necesito que te quedes-

La sirena miro a la maga estelar y frunció el ceño al no poder entender el plan que esta tenía en mente. Pero solo asintió.

-¿Qué te traes en mente?- dijo Aquarius con seriedad, no le estaba gustando nada lo que la rubia estaba haciendo

-Traer a Erza de regreso- respondió Lucy mirando más puntos en el mapa. La rubia sabia que el punto donde habian ocurrido los movimientos de espacio-tiempo habian sido en Crocus

-No pensaras usar la espada- agrego la sirena estudiando el rostro de la chica.

-Si es necesario lo hare, algo me dice que tendré mucho tiempo para traer a Erza de regreso pero no me arriesgare. Las niñas están preocupadas por su madre y yo no permitiré que le hagan daño- dijo Lucy -Además Erza no es una mujer muy paciente que digamos-

-Hay algo que no me has dicho ¿no es así? - aseguró Aquarius -¿Que paso entre tu y Erza durante estos cinco años?-

Lucy se tenso un poco, no quería decir algo sin el permiso de la peli escarlata. Eso era una decisión que ambas tenían que tomar no solo ella. Desde hacía mucho que Lucy había aprendido a no llevarle la contraria a Erza en ciertas cosas.

-No puedo decirlo- dijo Lucy -Es algo en lo que Erza tiene que estar presente-

-Por que tengo la extraña sensación de que lo que sea que ustedes dos hicieron me agradara un poco y al mismo tiempo me hara enojar-

Lucy se encogió de hombros al saber que responder a la sirena.

-Lucy- llamo Natsu -Déjanos ayudarte a encontrar a Erza, ella es nuestra compañera de gremio y amiga-

Lucy miro como todos los miembros del gremio la miraban y asienten ante lo que había dicho el pelirosa, la rubia suspiro y asintió. Lucy sabía a donde mandar y a quienes mandar.

-¿Que haces? -pregunto Jellal al darse cuenta del plan de la rubia -Pondrás a todos en peligro-

Si las miradas pudieran matar Jellal ya estuviera a dos metros bajo tierra -Si no sabes lo que haré no hables- dijo la rubia

-Poniendo a todos en peligro, poniendo la vida de Erza en peligro- le gritó el chico peliazul

Jellal había notado como a todos los había mandado a diferentes puntos menos a Crocus, había notado como la maga había tocado sus llaves celestiales y él aseguraba de que era para decirle a sus espíritus que no fueran a la ciudad. Lucy quería ir por Erza ella sola y él no lo iba a permitir.

Todos los miembros del gremio miraron a Jellal con el ceño fruncido ante la acusación que estaba haciendo. Luego sintieron una magia muy fuerte a su alrededor y cuando vieron de donde provenía se dieron cuenta que era de Lucy.

Luego sintieron la magia de Jellal elevarse, todos estaban temiendo de que ambos magos se pusieran a pelear.

-Te aconsejaria que no te metiera en lo que no te importa. Erza es una mujer hecha y derecha, ella sabe cómo cuidarse y al mismo tiempo sabe que es lo que haré, ella confía en mi y yo en ella-

Jellal retrocedió al ver a la rubia acercarse a él de manera peligrosa -Ahora Jellal deja de meterte en mi camino o no respondo-

Todos en el gremio notaron la mano derecho de la rubia brillar, notaron como una sortija aparecía en su dedo corazón.

-¿Qué es eso? -pregunto Mavis al ver la sortija -¿Tú y Erza? -

Lucy suspiró al parecer Erza tenía otros planes.

-Muevanse todos, tenemos que poner el plan en marcha antes de que sea demasiado tarde- dijo Lucy

Jellal y Natsu se quedaron estáticos al ver la sortija en el dedo de Lucy y ante la insinuación de la Primera temían de que lo que estaban pensando fuera realidad. ¿Erza y Lucy casadas?


	18. Chapter 18

Capítulo 18

Muchos ya se daban la idea de que Erza y Lucy podrían estar casadas pero no querían decir que si o que no. Todos esperarían a que las dos matas los aceptarán a lo negaran. Las chicas eran muy obvias.

Natsu y Jellal estaba en shock y al mismo tiempo lo negaban. Ellos no querían creer que había una posibilidad de que las dos magas fueran esposas.

-No quiero que se tomen las cosas a la ligera- dijo Lucy sacando a todos de sus pensamientos. -Erza está en peligro y no voy a permitir que nada le suceda-

Lucy les dijo a todos y cada uno de los miembros de Fairy Tail que hacer y hacia dónde ir, el gremio iba a ser protegido por Artemisa y Andromeda. Nadie dijo nada para llevarle la contraria a Lucy, todos vieron que Jellal quería decir algo pero Gray y Natsu lo evitaron. No tenían tiempo para peleas sin sentido, ellos tenían que actuar antes de que una de sus compañeras saliera lastimada y otra perdiera el control de sus poderes.

Segundos después de haber terminado de decirles a todos que hacer, Lucy se transformó.

-Aquarius- llamo la rubia. -A Erza le molesta que combine magias, tratare de no hacerlo pero si veo que las cosas se ponen difíciles lo haré. Evita que mis poderes se salgan de control, evita que Erza se meta en medio-

-Técnicamente tengo que ser la niñera de ambas- replicó la sirena con una ceja enarcada.

-Si- dijo Lucy encogiéndose de hombros.

…..

Erza despertó, sus manos estaban atadas con lazos que le impedían utilizar magia. Trató de buscar una salida pero todo estaba sellado, dejó salir un suspiro al saber que no había manera de salir de ese lugar no sin magia.

-Tendré que esperar- susurró Erza.

La maga de la armadura estaba preocupada, no por su seguridad, ella estaba preocupada por la reacción que tendría su familia, ella no quería que Lucy fuera a perder el control. Las demás la necesitaban fuerte y en control. Sus hijas las necesitaban en sus cinco sentidos.

Erza espero y espero pero cada minuto y segundo que pasa hacía que se preocupara más y más. Decidió hacer que su sortija apareciera, eso no requería de magia. Erza sabía que esa era una decisión que tenía que haber hablado con Lucy pero emergencias eran emergencias, luego se preocuparía por el enojo de la rubia. Por mejor dicho por el enojo de Aquarius cuando se enterara.

Erza empezó a pensar en como salir de ese lugar con o sin la ayuda de Lucy y los demás, ella era Titania después de todo y no quería preocupar a sus hijas. El ruido de la puerta abrirse la saca de sus pensamientos.

-Levantate- fue la orden que el hombre le dio.

Erza solo enarco una ceja y se quedo en su lugar.

-¡Te he dicho que te levantes!- le gritó el hombre otra vez con enojo, Erza dejo salir un suspiro pero no se levantó. -¡Estas sorda!-

-No recibos ordenes de nadie- dijo Erza con una sonrisa socarrona. -Tu no eres nadie-

El hombre se acercó con intenciones de lastimarla, Erza noto la daga en el cinturon de este y las llaves. Sonrío. Ya tenía su boleto de escape.

El hombre se acercó y en un abrir y cerrar de ojos Erza le había dado en la cara con el pie. Se levantó y se sentó en la espalda del hombre, evitando que este se levantara. Logro sacar la daga y cortar las sogas que le estaban impidiendo usar magia. Tomo las llaves pero al escuchar que mas soldados venían en su dirección penso en la mejor manera de salir de ese lugar.

-"Esto es muy molesto"- pensó Erza con fastidio. -"A usar los ojos se ha dicho"-

Erza siempre evitaba usar sus poderes oculares ya que siempre terminaba más cansada de lo que le gustaría admitir. Aun estaba entrenando para evitar que sus poderes tomaran mucha de su magia en momentos como ese. Cuando discutía con Lucy sus ojos solo cambiaban de color y la crux se formaba pero no hacían nada más.

Erza cerró los ojos por unos segundo, concentrándose en su alrededor. - "Siete soldados al este y diez al oeste"- pensó Erza al sentir la magia de los soldados. -Tengo que salir de aqui, Lucy ya esta cerca- murmuró la pelirroja.

Sus ojos escanearon alguna vía de escape sin tener que pelear con los soldados en ese espacio tan pequeño. Saco la armadura del gigante e hizo un hueco en la pared la cual le daba la salida del lugar. Está en el medio de la nada.

Empezó a correr por el bosque para luego empezar a subir en los árboles, escucho como los soldados la seguían y gritaban que no la dejaran escapar. Erza sintió como Lucy se iba acercando, sonrío de medio lado. Algunas cosas nunca cambian.

Siempre que ella o alguna de las demás se metía en problemas Lucy era la que siempre las salvaba, Lucy no era ningún santo pero era la que más evitaba meterse en líos. Erza sacó su armadura de alas negras para encontrarse con Lucy en los aires.

Cuando la peli escarlata empezó con su vuelo el espacio y tiempo se volvió a distorsionar.

-Joder- murmuró Erza. Sus instintos le hicieron esquivar unas bolas de fuego y hielo. Los soldados la habían visto y la querían derribar.

Erza miro hacia abajo, un hombre de cabellos rubios y una mujer idéntica a ella estaba detrás de los soldados. La maga de la armadura no podía entender que era lo que estaba pasando, quién era esa mujer y por qué la quería a ella.

Erza siguió esquivando los disparos de los soldados pero no se dio cuenta de que el hombre de cabellos rubios había dejado el lado de la mujer. Erza sintió la presencia del hombre detrás de ella y sabía que estaba perdida, no tendría tiempo de moverse.

Segundos después vio la hombre caer la suelo y crear un cráter.

-Una fiesta sin mi- dijo Lucy al lado de Erza. -Eso si que esta mal-

Lucy había escondido sus escamas, cola, colmillos, garras, cuernos y alas con un hechizo de invisibilidad. Erza sonrió al ver a su compañera lista para la pelea.

-Un poco tarde no crees- dijo Erza con una ceja enarcada.

-Un idiota estaba cuestionando mis planes- replicó la rubia mirando a Erza de pies a cabeza. Luego la maga estelar asintió. Erza estaba sana, salva aun no pero ya estaban a medio camino.

Lucy miró a su alrededor y se dio cuenta de la mujer que estaba detrás de los soldados. Abrió los ojos como platos al saber quién era esa mujer. La rubia miro a Erza y decidió mostrarle quién era. Lucy miro como Erza se quedaba estática.

-¿Como es eso posible?- preguntó Erza. -No la recuerdo-

-No lo sé- dijo Lucy con sinceridad. -Pero tengo la sensación de que ella quiere algo de ti-

En cuestión de segundos la mujer de cabellos escarlata como Erza estaba frente a ellas.

-Lucy Heartfilia y Erza Scarlet- dijo la mujer. -O mejor dicho Erza Belserion-

Erza y Lucy tomaron posiciones de pelea, no se dejarían manipular por esa mujer. Ellas tenían que regresar con su familia sanas y salvas.

-¿Quién eres?- preguntó Erza a pesar de que ya sabía quién era pero quería que la mujer lo dijera.

-Irene Belserion- dijo la mujer. -Tú madre-

Lucy y Erza fruncieron el ceño, las cosas se iba a poner complicadas.

-¿Que quieres de mí?- preguntó Erza.

Ambas magas vieron a Irene sonreír. -Solo tú cuerpo-

Lucy tenso la mandíbula, no iba a permitir que esa mujer se acercara a Erza.

-Pero tendré que hacerte volver a tus días de juventud, cuando eras una niña- dijo Irene sonriendo maliciosamente.

Erza miro a Lucy y está lo entendió.

-¿Por qué?- preguntó Lucy.

-La magia de Erza hará que la mía se haga más fuerte-

Lucy y Erza retrocedieron al ver como Irene empezaba a mover su báculo. Las magas de FT abrieron los ojos como platos al saber que si Irene se daba cuenta de la existencia de Kiyoko, su hija estaría en peligro.

Erza y Lucy se miraron entre si y asintieron, ellas protegerían a su hija de esa mujer costara lo que costara.

Natsu, Gray y Jellal habían decidió seguir a Lucy, ellos no entendían porque la maga estelar los estaba dejando de lado de esa manera pero ellos no lo iba a permitir. En esos momentos se encontraban mirando y escuchando lo que Irene les estaba diciendo a sus compañeras.

-No es momento de jugar- dijo Lucy.

Erza asintió, su armadura de alas negras desapareció para darle paso a la armadura celestial. Lucy deshizo el hechizo de invisibilidad, sus alas, escamas, cuerno, cola, garras y colmillos se hicieron presentes.

-Vaya, vaya- se burló Irene. -El caballero y la bestia. Hermosa historia trágica- Lucy y Erza fruncieron el ceño ante lo dicho por la maga del espacio tiempo. -Neinhart deja de jugar-

El hombre de cabellos rubios apareció al lado de Irene. Lucy y Erza no se inmutaron. Ambas estaban concentrándose en la batalla. Lucy sabía que Natsu, Gray y Jellal estaban escondidos, esperando por el momento justo para salir y luchar.

Irene fue la primera en moverse, su mano se dirigía hacia el rostro de Erza. Lucy hizo que sus ojos se volvieron de color púrpura y se asusto, en un movimiento rápido ella y Erza estaba a una gran distancia de Irene y Neinhart.

-No dejes que te toque a mano abierta- dijo Lucy. -Si lo hace sellará tu magia y te regresará a la edad de cinco años-

Erza miro a Lucy y asintió. -Lucy quita mi sello- dijo Erza.

Erza tenía un sello que le impedía usar toda su magia, la maga de la armadura quería incrementar su fuerza física durante los últimos dos años así que Lucy había puesto un sello que le impedía dar su ciento por ciento en las peleas. Lucy asintió y le quitó el sello.

Los ojos de Erza tomaron un color rojo sangre, la crux era negra con destellos púrpuras. Ahora sí era momento de pelear y ganar.

Irene y Neinhart retrocedieron ante la nueva magia emanando de Erza y luego de Lucy. Pero esos no los detuvo, luego de salir de sus susto, ambos atacaron a las dos.

Erza sacó su espada y fue contra Neinhart, mientras que Lucy peleaba contra Irene. Erza sabía que mientras Irene estuviera detrás de ella su atención no estaría un cien por ciento en sus pelea con Lucy y eso les daria algo de ventaja.

Erza y Neinhart chocaron sus espadas y una ráfaga de viento hizo que muchos de los soldados salieran volando. El choque entre ambos había sido demasiado fuerte.

La maga de la armadura atacó a Neinhart sin darle espacio, a cada momento una nueva espada salía haciéndole a Neinhart imposible de procesar. El control de magia de Erza era perfecto, el ablandamiento de las espadas era perfecto. Erza desapareció de la vista de Neinhart y este no tuvo tiempo de reaccionar cuando sintió una patada en la espalda, provocando que volviera a caer la suelo creando otro cráter.

Lucy e Irene estaban en una pelea de hechizos, por lo que la maga estelar había visto la peli escarlata no quería hacer uso del combate físico. Lucy decidió que eso le daría ventaja y se acercó para darle un puñetazo a Irene, está lo esquivo y la pelea física empezó. Cada vez que Irene quería tocar a Lucy a mano abierta está la esquivaba de manera fácil.

Irene vio como sus soldados estaban siendo derrotados por tres magos y como Neinhart estaba perdiendo contra su hija. La maga del espacio y tiempo tenía que retirarse y crear un nuevo plan para tener lo que quería.

Lucy iba hacer un rugido de dragón pero Irene desapareció, vio como Neinhart y todos los soldados desaparecían del lugar. Erza rápidamente se puso espalda con espalda con Lucy.

-¿Qué fue lo que pasó?- preguntó Erza.

-Se retiró al ver que estaba perdiendo- dijo la maga estelar. -Hay que regresar, las niñas y las demás están muy preocupadas por ti y por mi-

Lucy y Erza bajaron para encontrase con Natsu, Gray y Jellal.

….

Akane, Asuka y Kiyoko estaban en el gremio esperando por sus padres, las tres estaban preocupadas por todo lo que estaba pasando. Akane se había comunicado con Minerva pero la leona estaba ocupada peleando con los soldados de Zeref.

Mirajane veía como las tres niñas se movían de un lado a otro y trató de distraerlas al conversar con ellas de cosas triviales pero nada le estaba sirviendo. Mientras su familia estuviera en problemas ellas no estarían tranquilas.

Erza y Lucy entraron en el gremio siendo seguidas por los tres chicos. Kiyoko, Akane y Asuka al ver a las dos magas entrarán no pudieron hacer más que salir corriendo y abrazarlas.

Segundos después Sho, Meredy y Ultear entraron al gremio y se unieron al abrazo de las magas. Mirajane miraba el cuadro con una sonrisa, la familia estaba reunida nuevamente.

-¿Están bien?- les pregunto Akane con preocupación.

-Estamos bien- respondió Lucy dándole una sonrisa sincera a su hija.

Pero el Master y la Primera notaron un gran cambio en Erza y no esperaron para preguntar...

-¿Qué fue lo que te pasó Erza?- pregunto Makarov con confusión.

Erza se sentó en una de las mesas, al segundo que ella se sentó Kiyoko ya estaba sentada en su regazo. -Nada- respondió la maga de la armadura. -Ya había logrado salir cuando Lucy y los demás llegaron-

-El se refiere a tu magia- intervino Mavis. -Ha incrementado considerablemente-

Todos vieron a Erza con sorpresa, eso quería decir que la maga de cabellos color fuego había hecho el Unison Raid con poca magia.

-Hace tres años le pedí a Lucy que sellará parte de mi magia- dijo Erza. -Quería ser capaz de dominar mis poderes oculares sin utilizar mucha magia. Todo este tiempo solo he estado usando la mitad de mis poderes-

-Eso quiere decir que eres igual de fuerte que Lucy y las demás- dijo Jellal con orgullo.

-No- dijo Lucy. -Ella es más fuerte que yo-

Todos fruncieron el ceño ante tal revelación. Lucy era la guardiana de los espíritus Estelares y tenía la sangre de Acnologia corriendo por sus venas. Pero ahora está les estaba diciendo que Erza era fuerte que ella.

-Explícate- dijo Mavis.

-Para ser mi guardiana Erza tiene que ser más fuerte que yo- dijo Lucy con media sonrisa. -Ella es capaz de manejar una armadura que nadie en 1,000 años ha podido manejar, ni siquiera mi ancestra Anna Heartfilia logró usarla. Ella ha logrado manejar poderes oculares que solo le pertenecen a mi familia. Ella no tiene sangre Heartfilia corriendo por sus vena, sin embargo puedo manejarlos. Ella es capaz de hacer que hasta los dioses le hagan caso sin siquiera tener un contrato con ellos-

Todos se supieron a analizar lo que la maga estelar les había dicho y tenía razón, Erza podía hacer que todos los espíritus le hicieran caso sin tener un contrato de por medio.

Cana se acercó a Mirajane y se pusieron hablar de los cambios que habían pasado en Lucy y Erza durante los últimos cinco años. Cana había sido la única aparte de Juvia y Laxus que había tenido comunicación con las Heartfilia y Erza.

Ultear y Sho volvieron al mundo celestial para encontrar una cura para el tumor de Natsu. Kiyoko, Asuka y Akane se habían ido con ellas para jugar con los espíritus además de que Erza les había pedido que arreglaran sus armaduras. Erza le había pedido al rey si podía dejar todas sus armaduras en el mundo celestial y este lo acepto.

-Escuchen- dijo Lucy atrayendo la atención de todos. -La mujer con la que peleamos es muy peligrosa-

-Ella quiere mi cuerpo- dijo Erza provocando que todos se sorprendieran. -Sin contar que es mi madre-

Ante la última revelación todo el gremio se puso pálido.

-¿Como?- preguntó Makarov.

Erza miro a Lucy y está entendió lo que la pelirroja le estaba pidiendo. Lucy se sentó y cerró los ojos, los demás las escucharon murmurar algunas cosas y luego vieron la imagen de una mujer idéntica a Erza frente a ellos. Lucy hizo que todo lo que pasó en la pelea contra Irene se repitiera.

-Eso fue lo que paso- dijo Erza. -Lucy y yo tenemos miedo de que ella se entere de la existencia de Kiyoko y trate de secuestrarla-

-Kiyoko no solo llega la sangre de Erza sino la mía también y eso la hace más poderosa- dijo Lucy. -No dudamos de que Irene venga detrás de Erza, si eso pasa de una u otra manera se enterara de la existencia de Kiyoko pero Akane también está en peligro-

Cana y Mirajane fruncieron el ceño ante lo que las magas les habían dicho.

-Tengo una idea- dijo Mirajane.

Lucy y Erza miraron a su amiga albina. -Dinos- dijeron las dos al unísono.

-Cana y yo podemos llevarnos a las niñas de aquí- dijo la demonio. -Las podemos llevar a un lugar seguro y distraerlas. Se que las tres tienen una pulsera que les harán saber dónde están y si están en peligro, además de que tienen las puertas-

-Magnolia será un punto clave de batalla y el que ellas estén aquí les hará difícil pelear- dijo Cana. -Mira y yo podemos cuidarlas-

Erza y Lucy se miraron entre ellas y asintieron, luego miraron a Alzack y Bisca quienes también asintieron, miraron a Meredy y está asintió. Solo les faltaban Sho y Ultear. Lucy y Erza siempre tomaban en cuenta la opinión de los demás miembros de su familia porque quizás ellas no veían alguna falla que los demás si.

Por medio de telepatía Lucy les hizo saber las cosas y a sus hermanas y estas estuvieron de acuerdo.

-Se las pueden llevar- dijo Lucy.

Todos estaban tratando de procesar toda la información que la maga de la armadura les habían dando. Cuando iban a hacer otra pregunta Aquarius los interrumpio.

-Erza, Lucy- llamo la sirena. -Tenemos una conversación pendiente-

Lucy miro a Erza. Erza lo entendió completamente, ahora tenían que explicar lo que significaban las sortijas en sus dedos.


	19. Chapter 19

Capítulo 19

Lucy y Erza se miraron entre ellas y sabían que era la hora de que Aquarius supiera todo lo que había pasado durante esos cinco años. No iba a ser una plática fácil pero tenían que tenerla.

-Está bien- dijo Erza para luego dejar a Kiyoko en la silla y levantarse. -Hablaremos-

-En privado- dijo Lucy a lo que Erza y Aquarius asintieron, esa era una conversación que solo le convenía escuchar a la sirena por el momento. Los demás tendrían que esperar a que ellas decidieron hablar con ellos.

-Nosotros también queremos saber que paso durante todo este tiempo- dijo Natsu a lo que Jellal y muchos en el gremio asintieron.

Aquarius miro al chico de cabellos rosados y a todos lo que habian asentido. La mirada de la sirena era una mirada de odio en contra de muchas personas en ese lugar, ellos habian lastimado a sus chicas y eso ella nunca lo perdonaría. Si su padre pasó milenios sin perdonar a Casiopea y Cefeo entonces ella podía pasar años sin perdonar a todos muchos decían de tal padre tal hija. Por ellos Lucy era quien era en esos momentos y claramente a ella no le gustaba esa mirada fría en el rostro de la chica que vio crecer durante todo su vida.

-Ni tu ni nadie aquí merece saber nada de lo que MIS chicas han hecho durante todos estos años- dijo la sirena, Erza se sorprendió porque sutilmente la sirena había dicho que ella formaba parte de ese grupo. -Les recuerdo que muchos aqui les hicieron daño, las dejaron solas cuando ellas más los necesitaban así que ahora no me vengan con que quieren saber sobre ellas y lo que ellas hacen con su vida-

Todos sabían que esas palabras iban directamente para Natsu a pesar de que las había dicho en plural.

Natsu se puso frente a la sirena, todos estaban pálidos al ver que el chico pelirosa iba a decir o hacer algo estúpido y provocar a la bruja del mar o mejor dicho a la princesa del mar, temblaron al corregirse porque ahora que sabían que Poseidón era el padre de la sirena, el podía hacer lo que él quisiera en venganza de su hija.

-Se te ofrece algo- dijo Aquarius con enojo. Todos sabían que en esos momentos lo que menos necesitaban era que una pelea se desatara entre los dos.

Lucy se iba a poner entre Aquarius y Natsu pero Erza la tomo de la mano deteniendola. La pelirroja negó con la cabeza. -Es algo que ella tiene que hacer- dijo Erza entendió que Aquarius iba a dejar en claro que no iba a permitir que nadie tocara a sus chicas nunca más.

-Lucy es nuestra compañera de gremio así como Erza también lo es. Todos aqui tenemos derecho a saber qué es lo que sucede. Lo que paso hoy no puedo volver a pasar y el que ellas esten tan unidas las pone en peligro- dijo Natsu sin dejar de mirar a los ojos de la sirena pero en lugar de intimidar a la sirena, está lo estaba intimidando a el.

-Durante mucho tiempo me he quedado callada, he permitido que las mocosas se den cuenta de que la vida no es color de rosas. Pero ya me harte de ver como ustedes las lastiman una y otra vez. El hacerle daño a una es hacerle daño a todas, así es como funciona esta familia- dijo sirena frunciendo más el ceño. -Tu eres el que más daño le ha hecho- dijo Aquarius empujando a Natsu con su dedo. El pelirosa perdió un poco el equilibrio pero logró recuperarse. -No vengas aquí diciendo que tienes derecho a saber lo que pasa en su vida. Tu, el gato, Erza y el nudista la dejaron sola cuando sabían que ella lo odiaba- dijo la sirena sabiendo que con esas palabras les causaría daño a muchos. Erza se tenso pero sabía que Aquarius tenía razón. Lucy le dio un apretón a la mano de Erza para que supiera que eso ya estaba en el pasado. -La persiguieron, la buscaron una y otra vez en busca de su perdón hasta que ella se los dio- Natsu estaba tenso, Happy también lo estaba. Gray por su lado tenía un poco de temor de que una pelea se fuera a desatar pero sabía que el odio de la sirena para con él era menos. -La vieron perder a personas importantes en su vida. Su padre, su hermana y luego volver a perder a su madre- Lucy se tenso ante lo dicho por la sirena. Erza puso su brazo alrededor de la cintura de la rubia para darle su apoyo, tal acción no pasó desapercibida por Jellal.

Aquarius dejó salir un suspiro, miró a su alrededor y se dio cuenta de que Asuka, Akane y Kiyoko estaban mirando a sus madres y tías. -¿Sabes lo difícil que hacer que ella renunciara a mi?- pregunto Aquarius mientras miraba las reacciones de todos. -Saben lo difícil que fue hacer que ella rompiera mi llave para que todos ustedes pudieran vivir. Para evitar que el futuro se viera dañado nuevamente- la culpa se hizo visible en los rostros de muchos pero al mismo tiempo el agradecimiento.

-Ella no lo dice pero se que para ella soy como su segunda madre, así que ahora pueden darse una idea de lo difícil que fue- la sirena miro a Natsu. -Tu te fuiste dejándola en su estado más vulnerable, Gray estaba lidiando con la perdida de su padre pero se quedo a su lado hasta que llegó el momento donde tenia que entrenar por propia cuenta, Erza estaba y sigue lidiando con sus traumas y nunca la dejo sola-

Las Heartfilia y Erza estaban sorprendidas al escuchar lo que la sirena estaba diciendo. Aquarius tenía mucha información a pesar de no haber estado con ella durante mucho tiempo.

-Tenía que irme- dijo Natsu en tono derrotado.

-Entiendo tu perdida- dijo la sirena con más calma. -En serio la entiendo pero eso no quiere decir que te vaya a perdonar y permitir que te acerques a Lucy, esta vez no sera asi, esta vez la protegeré-

Las Heartfilia abrazaron a la sirena, Aquarius les devolvio el abrazo a sus chicas y estas no pudieron evitar sonreír ante ese gesto. Ellas siempre supieron que a pesar de mostrar estar de mal humor la sirena amaba pasar tiempo con ellas cuando eran unas niñas. Lucy sabía que la supuesta muerte de Sho y Ultear había causado un fuerte impacto en la sirena.

-Ahora quítate de mi camino, necesito muchas explicaciones antes de amenazar a muerte a Erza-

La pelirroja se puso pálida ante lo dicho por la sirena. Sho y Ultear se pusieron a reír. Asuka, Akane y Kiyoko dejaron salir una risa nerviosa. Meredy solo dejo salir un suspiro ante esa familia, estaban todas locas. Lucy no pudo evitar negar con la cabeza.

Lucy, Erza y Aquarius salieron del gremio y decidieron irse a la playa, lo más lejos posible para salir del rango auditivo de los dragon slayers.

-Y bien- dijo Aquarius. -¿Me diran que paso? Se muchas cosas pero esto no- dijo apuntando a las sortijas de las dos chicas. Lucy y Erza se dieron cuenta de que la sirena no estaba enojada.

-No estas enojada- se atrevió a decir Erza.

-No- dijo la sirena. -Pero eso no quiere decir que no quiera saber que paso y ver si necesito amenazarte aunque de todos modos pensaba hacerlo-

Erza negó con la cabeza, explicación o no siempre terminará siendo amenazada de muerte.

-Okay- dijo Lucy.

…..

FLASHBACK

Magnolia ya estaba reconstruida, Fairy Tail ya no existía. Todos los magos de dicho gremio decidieron seguir por caminos separados.

-Nos volveremos a ver, ¿Verdad?- le pregunto Asuka a Lucy y las demás en las afueras de Magnolia. Las estaban despidiendo.

La familia Connell se iba a quedar en Magnolia. Mientras que las demás se irían de viaje hasta que pudieran controlar sus poderes y luego regresarian a Magnolia.

-Eso tenlo por seguro- dijo Sho. -No te puedes olvidar la mejor tia del mundo osea yo- dijo la rubia de ojos jade.

Los demás rodaron los ojos ante las palabras de la rubia, de todas ella era la única que trataba de mantenerse positiva aun cuando sabía que muchas cosas estaban saliendo mal. Lucy se acercó a la niña y se puso de rodillas frente a ella.

-Pueden que lleguen a pasar semanas pero siempre uno de los chicos te visitara, si tus padres están de acuerdo ellos te pueden traer hacia nosotros por unos días- dijo Lucy. -Tienes tu pulsera, así que sabes que siempre me puedes llamar y estaré aquí. Ahora con tu pulsera te puedes comunicar con Erza, Meredy, Sho, Ultear y con tus padres-

Asuka, Alzack y Bisca notaron el vacío en la vista de la rubia. Lágrimas se acumularon en los ojos de la familia Connell al recordar lo que ella les había dicho. El sacrificio de Aquarius. Sabían que todos se tenían que apoyar ahora más que nunca.

-Nos veremos pronto- dijo Erza. -No hagan nada estupido-

Bisca y Alzack bufaron pero no pudieron evitar sonreír. -Lo mismo diríamos- dijo Bisca enarcando una ceja. Erza solo sonrió.

-La familia siempre sera familia a pesar de la distancia- dijo Ultear.

-Cuidense- dijeron Sho y Meredy al mismo tiempo.

El viaje de las chicas había comenzado, Sho, Ul y Lucy estaban empezando a sentir sus poderes fuera de control, necesitaban un lugar donde no hubieran personas para poder entrenar.

Erza no dejaba de mirar a Lucy, sabía que en esos momentos la rubia la necesitaba más que nunca y ella estaría allí para ella. Desde que todo termino pesadillas habian empezado a asaltar los sueños de la maga estelar y Erza sabía que como lidiar con eso así que siempre estaba cerca cuando la rubia decidia cerrar los ojos unas cuantas horas.

Dia tras dia trataban de controlar sus poderes pero no era fácil, habian ocasiones en que no se reconocían entre ellas y peleaban. Sho y Ul al tener magias opuestas siempre eran las primeras en pelearse para demostrar que elemento era el más fuerte, Lucy tenía que separarlas y buscar una manera de que volviera a recuperar la consciencia. Erza se metía también mientras que Meredy se aseguraba de que nadie estuviera alrededor.

Todo era normal hasta que una noche Lucy y Erza decidieron salir a caminar en la noche, necesitaban alejarse del grupo y caminar en silencio. Erza no decía nada y Lucy tampoco. Ambas iban calladas, una al lado de la otra hasta que un ruido las hizo ponerse en posiciones de defensa.

-Erza- susurro Lucy.

La pelirroja asintió, ninguna de las dos tenía que descuidarse pero el llanto de un bebé las sacó de su modo defensivo.

-Shhh- se escuchó la voz de una niña. -Kiyoko tienes que callarte si no nos encontraran-

Pero la bebé no entendía, tenía hambre. Erza y Lucy decidieron acercarse a ver. Hasta que vieron a una niña de seis años cargando a una bebé. El ruido de los pasos de Erza y Lucy pusieron en alerta a la niña que empezó a temblar del miedo.

-Hey- llamo Lucy, la niña se alejó mirando a los lados para poder escapar. -Tranquila, no te haremos daño- dijo la rubia en tono calmado. -Déjanos ayudarte-

Erza miró detenidamente a la niña. -Me llamo Erza Scarlet y ella es Lucy Heartfilia- dijo la pelirroja. -¿Cómo te llamas?-

La niña miró a Erza con miedo pero logró reconocer los nombres de las dos mujeres. Eran magas de Fairy Tail y ellas eran fuertes.

-Akane- susurro la pequeña de cabellos negros. -Ella es Kiyoko, mi hermana-

Lucy y Erza sonrieron al ver el avance, la niña les había dicho su nombre. El llanto de Kiyoko las sacó de sus pensamientos.

-Cerca de aquí está nuestro campamento, ven con nosotras- dijo Lucy pero tanto ella con Erza notaron el temor en los ojos de la pequeña.

-Nosotras las protegeremos de lo que sea- dijo Erza.

Akane dejó salir un suspiro, era confiar en esas mujeres y salvar a su hermanita de morir de hambre o quedarse en ese lugar y morir ambas. -Okay- dijo Akane.

Lucy se acerco a Akane y le señaló a Kiyoko. -¿La puedo cargar?- pregunto la rubia. Lucy no quería que Akane se sintiera presionada. Pero cuando vio que la pequeña se acercaba y depositó a su hermanita en sus brazos, Lucy sonrió.

-Ven- le llamó Erza a Akane, esta obedeció. Erza sin preguntarle la cargo. Instintivamente la pequeña se aferró al cuerpo de Erza y la pelirroja sintió su cuello mojarse, no dudaba que fuera las lágrimas de la pequeña. -Estarán bien mientras nosotras estemos aquí- susurro Titania.

Akane solo asintio.

Erza y Lucy lograron llegar al campamento sin ningún problema. Sho, Ul y Meredy se sorprendieron al ver a las dos pequeñas en los brazos de las chicas.

-Necesitan comer- dijo Erza. -Luego les explicamos-

Sho y Meredy se apresuraron a buscar algo suave para que Akane pudiera comer. Ultear busco unas mantas y logró hacerle una cama improvisada a la pequeña. Luego miraron a Lucy.

-Le dije a Virgo si podía traerme un biberón- dijo Lucy. -Esta muy pequeña para la comida-

Las demás asintieron. Erza bajo a Akane pero esta no la soltó.

-Akane- dijo Erza para atraer la atención de la pequeña. -Ellas son Meredy- la pelirosa le sonrió. -Ella es Sho- señalando a la rubia de ojos jade quien le sonrio tambien. -Y ella es Ultear- Ultear movió la cabeza. -Sho y Ultear son hermanas de Lucy, Meredy es hija de Ultear-

-Hola- dijo Akane en un susurro. Ultear y las demás notaron la mirada de miedo y tristeza en la pequeña.

-¿Qué fue lo que paso?- pregunto Meredy con suavidad.

Erza sintió como Akane se aferraba más a ella, como si buscara un lugar seguro, un lugar donde todos sus miedos pudieran desaparecer. Erza se sentó en la manta y puso a Akane en su regazo, la pequeña se exaltó ante la acción pero inmediatamente se relajó al sentir el aura protectora que desprendía la maga de la armadura.

-Tártaros- susurro Akane. Las chicas se tensaron, Lucy que estaba entretenida dándole el biberón a Kiyoko levantó la mirada y no pudo evitar tensar la mandíbula. -Ellos...ma...mataron a nuestros padres-

Todas las mujeres en ese lugar no sabían qué decir, se suponía que la misión de Tártaros era matar a los mientras del consejo y luego de activar Face acabar con la población sin magia pero ahora sabían que estaban equivocadas.

-¿Cuantas años tienes?- pregunto Ultear con seriedad. Akane miró a la pelinegra y frunció el ceño.

-No te molestes- dijo Sho. -Ella esta un poco amargada-

Eso hizo que Akane sonriera un poco lo que provocó que las demás se relajaran.

-Tengo seis años- dijo la pequeña.

-¿Y Kiyoko?- preguntó Sho.

-Dos meses y medio-

Erza y las demás dejaron que Akane pudiera comer en paz, Lucy estaba cuidando de Kiyoko. Erza miraba a todas las chicas y sabía que todo se pondría difícil, estaba notando como Lucy miraba a la bebé en sus brazos, como Ul y Sho miraban a Akane. Titania sabía que esas mujeres no dejarían solas a esas pequeñas y si era sincera ella tampoco lo haría.

Luego de unas horas todas decidieron que era momento de descansar. Con la ayuda de Aries habían logrado hacer una cuna improvisada para Kiyoko, unas sábanas para ambas niñas y unas almohadas. Erza y Lucy se quedaron a los lados de las pequeñas ya que Akane no quería a nadie más cerca de ellas.

Erza sabía que para todas en ese lugar les era difícil dormir debido a las pesadillas pero sabía que Lucy era la más afectada.

Todas decidieron que era bueno descansar. Todas menos Erza lograron dormirse, la pelirroja estaba preocupada de lo que pudiera pasar. Por las miradas de todas sabía que Akane y Kiyoko formarian parte de su familia, lo que le preocupaba era que las tres Heartfilias estaba empezando el entrenamiento y que algo fuera a suceder de la nada.

Ella y Meredy tenían que está en su cien por ciento de ahora en adelante. Tenían que cuidar de las tres magas y de do pequeñas.


End file.
